Moving Forward
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Thomas and Aubrey are getting married in two months, will it happen or will things from their past stop them from getting what they want? Also a temporary house guest is staying with the Grissom family and it changes their feelings on extending the family, will it happen? And how will Isabella feel about it? Sequel to healing.
1. House Guest

Disclaimer: Don't own the Original Characters

Summary: Thomas and Aubrey are getting married in two months, will it happen or will things from their past stop them from getting what they want? Also a temporary house guest is staying with the Grissom family and it changes their feelings on extending the family, will it happen? And how will Isabella feel about it? Sequel to healing.

AN: You might be a little confused if you didn't read Healing.

AN#2: This story will not be as long as the first one.

Title: Moving forward  
Rating: T  
Time-line: Two months after Healing ended  
Spoilers: Subtle hints of one or two episodes  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior, sensitive material  
Main Parings: GSR, Thomas/Aubrey  
Minor Parings: Catnip, Greg/Amanda  
Other Characters: DB

* * *

Moving Forward

Chapter 1: House guest

Thomas walks into his apartment after getting off shift an hour early since DB had let him off because he was on his third shift and looked dead on his feet. He walks over to the counter to set his keys down then he walked toward the bedroom and puts his shoulder against the door frame when he gets there and just stands there with a smile, watching the woman he loves sleeping soundly.

When they had decided to live together, two months ago, they agreed that she would move into his apartment and then when they get married, which is two months from now, they would start looking for a house. They weren't really in a hurry on leaving this cozy apartment but they did want to think of the future especially if there were kids in that future because they would need the extra room. It was an adjustment for the both of them when they started living together but they believed they worked it out enough so they weren't fighting over unimportant things.

After five more minutes of watching her he quietly moved around in the bedroom, getting a pair of sweat pants and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

When he walks back out just in his sweatpants, he walks to the bed, slips under the covers, scoots closer to her and wraps his arm around her waist which subconsciously she moves closer to him so her back was against his smooth, bare, chest. He smiles when she did that and remembered when she did that the first time they had shared a bed, just for sleeping though. She had wanted to ease her way into a more intimate relationship and he understood and respected that.

They had fallen asleep talking about anything that they thought of then during the night he woke up to get something to drink and when he laid back down he moved closer to her and after he slipped his arm around her waist she automatically moved closer to him and the moment her back touched his chest he knew there was never going to be another woman who would fit in his arms as perfectly as she would.

Since that night he always made sure he has his arms around her because not only did it make him feel whole but he found out he sleeps better knowing she is safely in his arms and he found out she felt the same way.

He kissed her on her shirt covered shoulder, laid his head down, mentally sighed in content, closed his eyes and being so exhausted it didn't take him long to fall asleep. Unfortunately he didn't stay sleeping because Aubrey had sat up while she screamed. His eyes shot open then sits up, puts his hand on her shoulder, which she flinched and moved away from it, still having the dream in her mind.

He said soothing. "It's me." She sighed in relief and looked at him even though she couldn't see him very well because of the curtains being closed and she didn't have her glasses on but she knew he was there because of his soothing voice.

He brings her in his arms a few seconds later and asked. "Bad Dream again?" She nodded with a small sniffle. Ever since the kidnapping she would get bad dreams now and then and he did the best he could to comfort her.

After a few minute she pulls back from his arms and said. "I'm sorry. You just worked a triple and shouldn't be up, you have to be exhausted."

He shakes his head, brings her back into his arms and said. "It doesn't matter. I need to make sure you are alright because I can't get a good night's sleep or in this case a good morning's sleep, knowing your hurt or scared." She smiles at his words.

After another contented sigh she pulls back from his arms then he puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "You ok now?" She nodded and he continued. "Alright lets see if you can get some more sleep, you still have an hour before you have to get up."

She nodded again and as they were getting comfortable in bed she sighed and said. "I know it's still two months away but I can't wait till this school year is over." She loved teaching, she really did but this school year had seemed to go on forever because of what was happening after it ends and she couldn't wait. And for a patient person like herself she was getting a little impatient and it was driving her crazy.

He wraps his arms around her waist from behind, smiled and said. "And I know why you're so anxious for this school year to be done."

"You do huh?"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't happen to be that I am marrying the best man in the world does it?"

He leans closer to her head, kissed it and replied. "No. It's because I am marrying the best woman in the world and the queen of my heart." Aubrey's heart just melted and once again thanked god for about the billionth time since meeting him that he came into her life.

Aubrey cleared her throat and said. "I love you Thomas, sleep tight."

He kissed her head again, moved her closer to him, if that was even possible and said. "I love you too and I'll probably be sound asleep when you leave later so enjoy your day at school." She nodded and after a few more seconds of silence they both fell asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

Across town

In a lovely and friendly neighborhood Gilbert Grissom was sound asleep in the bed he shared with his wife, who was currently at work, when all of a sudden a cry came from the crib that was in the room. He opened his eyes and was wondering at frist where it came from but then when the cry started to come louder he remembered.

He stretches, yawns, sits up then got out of the bed, walked up to the crib that use to be Isabella's, looked down at the little guy that was in there. At first he will admit that he was a little frightened about having to tend to him during the night while Sara was at work but after a few lesson's from her he became a natural and actually enjoyed some parts of it. He bends down, picks him up, soothes him while he was changing him and also getting his bottle ready.

When he sat down on the couch with the baby in his arms he puts the bottle in his mouth and while he watched him eat Grissom's mind goes back to when he became a temporary house guest for the Grissom family.

_Flashback_

_Three days ago_

_Grissom was sitting down on the couch with the coffee table close to him grading papers while Isabella had been hanging out with Thomas and Aubrey for a few hours. The front door opened and he sets his pen down on the top paper, stood up and was about to greet his wife,after her long double shift, when he got a look of shock on his face after noticing she was holding a car seat with a sleeping baby inside._

_He looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she gives him a small smile, walks over to the coffee table, sets the car seat down, looked at him and asked. "I bet you're wondering what's going on?" Grissom nodded and Sara looks at him then looks at the sleeping baby and continued while her emotions was already getting to her. "The victims' of the case I was working on, Dwight and Charlene Bradford was robbed and brutally murdered in their home. The killer, thankfully, didn't go through every room in the house and by the time I and the cops got there the baby was screaming. They tried to quiet him down but they couldn't and so I volunteered to hold him to see if I could help and the moment he was placed in my arms he stopped. I passed the case off to Greg and Nick when I noticed he started crying every time I tried to pass him off to somebody else."_

_She wiped a few tears away and he walks up to her, puts his arm around her shoulders and she continued. "He stayed with me as I was looking for family members and I found out he has an Aunt and Uncle that live in Maine but they are on Vacation right now. I found their number, called them and sadly explained to them what happened. They felt they had no other choice and they must have liked and trusted me enough because they talked to a judge and social services to grant me temporary custody until they can pick him up in a week."_

_They look at each other and Grissom said. "And you did all of this without talking to me fist?"_

_"I'm sorry Grissom but everything happened so fast and the only thing I thought about was making sure this little guy." Then she smiled as she looked at the sleeping baby again. "Matthew, was in safe hands. I guess the mother and protective part of me came out before anything else." She looked back at him and asked. "Are you mad?"_

_He sighed, shook his head and replied. "I'm not mad but we have to think about..." He was cut off when the front door opened and Isabella walked in with Thomas and Aubrey behind her._

_Isabella saw the baby as she was walking up to them and asked. "Who's the baby?"_

_Sara looks down at her daughter and said. "He's our temporary guest if it's ok with you and daddy?"_

_Isabella smiled, nodded and said. "ok." Then she looked at Grissom and asked. "Daddy is it ok with you?" Grissom was thankful that Sara told their daughter it was up to him even though really he had no say in the matter since it was pretty much a done deal._

_He looked at Isabella then looked at Sara and they were both giving him the look that he could never say no to even if he wanted or could then he looked at the sleeping baby only this time baby Matthew wasn't asleep anymore he was looking at all of them wondering what's going on but feeling very content and safe.  
__Then Mathew's blue eyes reached Grissom's and in that moment the baby smiled and it melted Grissom's heart. Anything that could have been said regarding the matter went right out the window._

_Grissom smiled, looked back at his girls and said. "Ok he can stay." They smiled and gave him a hug._

_After Isabella got out of the hug she walked in front of the car seat and started talking to him._

_Sara and Grissom watched her then they looked at each other again and she whispered. "I am sorry I didn't give you a real chance to decid..."_

_He puts a finger to her lips and said. "Don't worry about it honey. Who could really say no to that smile anyways?" He turns his attention back to the baby and Matthew was still smiling, not knowing that his presence will change a silent decision that the couple had made regarding their expansion of the family._

_Sara was happy he wasn't too upset. She knew she should have talked to him before all of this was set but she didn't lie everything did happen so fast and if it was possible she could have prevented Matthew from being in the system then she was going to do it. She didn't want that for him even if it was only for a day so she did what she had to do and was glad that it worked out like it did._

_She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt him kiss her on the temple and she smiled knowing that any hard feelings he had, if any was there to begin with, wasn't there anymore. She snuggled close to his side thankful for the her family and especially her loving and kind husband._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom comes back to the present and takes the bottle out of Mathew's mouth then started to burp him while talking. "Soon Mathew you'll be back with a part of your family we are just keeping you safe until then." After a few more pats on the back Mathew finally let out a huge burp.

When Grissom was done burping him he brings the baby down so he was looking at Mathew's blue eyes and he just smiles at him.

This little man has brought out feelings of him wanting to be a father again, yes at times he felt a little old when playing with his daughter but with every love you and smile that he received from her it only made him want to embrace fatherhood again even more and he also knew that starting over could be a challenge considering their ages but he was ready for it. He just didn't know how his wife would feel about it. They never talked about having another baby and he assumed that they were just fine with Isabella but now that these feelings are there he couldn't ignore them. He sighed, mentally shook his head and thinks. 'Soon we will talk.' Then he smiles again and said. "Alright little man let's get you back to bed."

He stands up with Mathew in his arms and walks him back to the master bedroom, puts him back into the crib, which Mathew started to whimper a little but when Grissom covered him with a blanket and talked to him soothingly then told him goodnight he calmed down and a few seconds later his eyes closed and he was back to sleep. Grissom smiled once again and after one more long look he walks back to the bed, looks at the clock and sees he has a few more hours of sleep before his first class.

An hour later Sara finally walked into the house after getting off shift. Luckily it wasn't that hard of a 'day.' She shuts the door with a relieved sigh, walks toward the living room then drops off her keys on the coffee table and sets her shoulder bag on the couch then walked to her daughter's room first and saw that she was sound asleep with her trusty companion, Hank, on the floor right next to her bed.

She stepped out of the room and walked to the master bedroom then walked up to the crib and just watched Mathew sleeping and she shows a small smile. Matthew had brought out feelings for her too. She loved Isabella very much and never thought that she would want a second child but now things had changed in her since Mathew's been here.

Sara looked over at the bed where Grissom was sleeping and she mentally sighed, she just didn't know how her husband would feel about it. She knew at times he felt that he was to old when it came to Isabella so she can only imagine what his reaction would be if she just mentioned starting over with a new baby. She also knew what the odds were for having children at her age but she wanted to at least talk to him about it.  
She mentally sighed again and whispered. 'soon.'

She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the household to get up for school so after looking at the baby one more time she walked out of the master bedroom and started breakfast while storing all baby talk to the back of her mind so it could come back at a later date.

* * *

AN: Still interested in the sequel of Healing? If you are I'll post more when I can. Please Review.


	2. Decisions

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions

Two days later

It was April 12 and the whole gang was in the park celebrating Aubrey's 35 birthday, she didn't want them to make a big deal out of it but being in a group that loves to do things for their friends/family they weren't going to just call her up and wish her a happy birthday they wanted to celebrate with her if they could and that's just what they did.

Earlier they pulled a few picnic tables together and at the moment Grissom, who was holding baby Mathew, and Catherine, Brass, DB and Barbara, his wife, were sitting down at one of the tables, talking.

Nick, Greg and Thomas were in the open area tossing a football around and Sara, Amanda and Aubrey were playing with Isabella by the swing sets and they all had smiles and having a good time.

After awhile though Brass, DB and Barbara eventually let the party and Aubrey was very thankful that they showed up and had wished them a good evening/night.

When it was just Grissom, Mathew and Catherine, Grissom looked down at Mathew and smiled, he just couldn't help it, this baby was so good.  
He had cried a little when he first got passed around but when he was use to the attention he quieted down and just watched everybody with fascination but Grissom could tell Mathew loved it most when he was in his arms or in Sara's.

His admiring was interrupted when Catherine speaks from beside him. "I see it."

He raises head to look over at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "See what?"

Catherine smiled and replied. "That look." Still looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Catherine shakes her head and continued. "Don't try to deny it. It's a look that says you want to be a daddy again." Grissom tried not to smile but he couldn't help it and looked back down at Mathew. Catherine smiled bigger and said. "I knew it! So when are you going to talk to Sara about it?"

He sighed, looked over at the swing set were it was now just Thomas, Aubrey, Sara and Isabella then he speaks. "I don't know. We never talked about having another child so I don't know how she would feel about it." He looks down at Mathew and finished. "All I know is that the moment this little guy smiled at me I was in love with the idea of another child. Of course I have my usual doubts but..."

He trails off and looks back at Catherine and she finished his sentence. "But you want this."

He nodded and said proudly. "I really do."

Catherine puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Then talk to her about it and honestly I don't think you'll have a problem convincing her."

Hope rose up in him and he asked. "Really?"

"Really. Use that observing skill you're so good at and really watch her the next time she holds Matthew and you'll see the same look that's inside of you."

Grissom smiles at that then after a few minutes of silence he speaks again. "Are you sorry that you and Nick don't have kids of your own?"

Catherine looked over at Nick for a second, who was standing around laughing with Greg and Amanda, then she looked back at Grissom and replied. "Sometimes I think he is a little sad when he sees other kids and he doesn't have any but he assures me he is ok with it being just the two of us." She sighed and continued. "If only we had gotten together a lot sooner things could have been different."

"You can always adopt."

She thinks about that then said with a nod. "Well then I guess I also have something to talk about with my significant other."

Grissom nods then looks back down at Matthew and started talking to him, while Catherine just sits there and watches him. He had defiantly grown through the years. She could bet that if Mathew had come into their lives earlier she doesn't think he would be so open to having another child. Now she really hopes it works out for them.

Over by the swing set, Thomas and Sara were finishing up the latest conversation while Isabella was now swinging and Aubrey had just walked away to take a phone call from her mom and sister, Sara then looks over at the picnic tables watching Grissom and Matthew and does a small smile.

Thomas smiles as he was looking at her and she turns her head to look back at him, raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

He smiles bigger, chuckles a little then said. "I just see it."

"See what?"

"That sparkle that you have in your eyes."

She crosses her arms over her chest and asked. "What sparkle?"

"You know what I am talking about, don't deny it." Then he leans closer to her and whispers. "You want to be a mother again."

He pulls back to give her space and she was going to open her mouth to deny it but she closed it a second later knowing she couldn't do it because she could never lie to him so she nods and said with a smile. "Your right, I do." Then she looks back at Grissom, sighs and said. "I just don't know how he feels about it. I have a feeling at times he thinks he is to old to even have Isabella but he loves her and I can just imagine him with another baby and this time being there from the beginning." He nods in understanding on how she still feels at times when she thinks about not telling Grissom about Isabella right when she found out.

Thomas puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Well the only way you'll know is if you talk to him but really if you ask me I don't think it will take to much convincing."

Hope came into her when she looked back at Thomas and asked. "Really?"

He chuckles and mentally shakes his head, for two people who knew each other so well they can be really clueless sometimes, then he said. "Yes. Really look at him and you'll see the same sparkle that you have inside of you."

Sara smiles again and their moment was interrupted when Aubrey walks back up to them.

Thomas puts his arm around her shoulders and she asked. "What's going on?"

Before Sara could talk Thomas answers for her. "Oh just a little baby talk with Sara."

Aubrey looks at Sara wide-eyed and asked. "Are you?"

Sara shakes her head 'no' and once again before Sara could open her mouth Thomas speaks for her with a smile. "But she wants to."

Aubrey looks at Thomas and said with a smile. "Thanks Sara." He chuckles while she rolls her eyes and looks at the real Sara.

Sara was smiling at their interaction then she got to answer this time. "He is right I do want to."

"I hope it happens for you guys."

"Me too." Then Sara smiled bigger and said. "And I hope it happens for you guys as well when your ready of course." Thomas has a big smile and kisses Aubrey's temple then she continued. "There is nothing like it, especially being pregnant for the first time. I know sometimes it might not always seem like a great time but the end result is so worth it." Sara looks over at Isabella and she was smiling and laughing while still swinging.

Thomas felt Aubrey tense throughout Sara's speech and he asked. "You ok?" Sara looks over at Aubrey and noticed a look on her face for a second but then it went away.

Aubrey cleared her throat and said. "Yeah I'm fine." Sara looks at Aubrey a little longer then looks at Thomas. He shrugs his shoulders and just brings Aubrey closer to him both wondering what was really going on but wanting to be respectful to her privacy.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sara cleared her throat this time and asked. "So how is your mom, sister and nephew doing?"

Aubrey smiles and replied. "They are doing wonderful and AJ is getting bigger by the day and of course they miss me and never hesitate to tell me every time I talk to them but they understand that I belong here now."

Sara nodded then they changed the subject to other things.

A few more hours passed and everybody thought it was time to go home so they all said goodbye and walked to their own vehicles.

When the Grissom family made it to theirs Sara watched Grissom and saw how he was with Matthew and she could see what Thomas was saying and she couldn't believe that these past five days she had missed it. He was so tender with him and she could once imagine how he would be with their baby.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he speaks. "Honey you ok?"

She cleared her throat and said. "I'm fine babe."

"Ok but you know you can talk to me."

She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I know but really I'm fine." He nods, took her hand off his cheek, kissed it then made sure his daughter was buckled, make sure Mathew was all set then shuts the back door and walks her to the passenger door and opens it for her, just like he always does.

She kissed his cheek as a thank you, gets in then he shuts the door and walks over to the driver's side as Sara was smiling in the passenger seat, knowing the baby conversation might not be as hard as she thought it would be.

* * *

When Nick and Catherine got to their vehicle he opens the door for her and as she got in she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He shuts the door and walked to the driver's side.

Once he was in he looks over at Catherine and she was looking outside watching Greg and Amanda smiling while having their hands on Amanda's two month pregnant stomach and they beaming proudly.

Nick looks at Catherine, puts his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little at the unexpected contact then looks at him and saw he was giving her a small smile then he asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The baby fever that seems to be going around in our group."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Baby fever?"

He nods with a smile and replied. "Yeah you know Greg and Amanda are having a baby and I know in no time Sara and Griss are probably after them and Thomas and Aubrey shouldn't be that far behind so that only leaves..." He trails off and she nods while looking down and Nick said. "Catherine we talked about this before, I am ok."

She looks up at him and asked uncertain. "Are you sure that you don't want a son or daughter? I just feel that you missed your chance on a family because of me."

He removes his hand from her shoulder but puts it on her cheek to wipe a tear that leaked out and responded with another smile. "I didn't miss out on anything. I do have a family and I consider myself the luckiest man on earth because as long as I have you, Lindsey and our sweet little grand baby, that looks so much like her grandmother." Catherine smiled at that and he continued. "Then that's all I need to survive." He leans closer to her, puts a finger to her chin to turn her head so she was looking right at him then he kissed her softly on the lips, pulls back and said. "I love you Catherine and nothing is going to change that. Ok?"

She nodded and after one more peck he pulls back completely and gets comfortable in the driver's seat then as he puts the keys in the ignition she asked. "What about adoption?"

He looks at her and asked. "Is that something you want to do?"

She thinks about it for a minute then she slowly nods with a smile and said. "I am open to the idea. Is it something you want to pursue?"

It was Nick's turn to think about it then he nods with a smile getting a little bigger by the second and said. "Yeah."

He turns the vehicle on and she said with a happy voice. "So it's settled then, adoption?" He looks at her and nods then she continued. "And for the record I love you too."

He smiles again then concentrated on getting them on the road as she slips her hand in his free hand. They were both smiling and couldn't wait to start looking for the child that would make their family more complete than it already was.

* * *

On the way back to their apartment Aubrey and Thomas talked and she said that she didn't want to go out for her birthday she just rather stay inside and cuddle up on the couch watching a movie and he was ok with that. Not that he didn't want to take her out it's just he enjoyed being with her alone and plus it was her birthday so she got to decide what they would to do tonight.

Once they were inside the apartment she went to the small movie collection that they have, while he got the wine, when she found a comedy that she liked she put it in the DVD player then sat down on the couch. And just sitting there waiting on Thomas she started playing with her dolphin necklace that was around her neck and after a few seconds of thinking about the past she closed her eyes and tried to stop the sadness but unsuccessfully let a tear down go down her cheek.

Thomas was walking toward the couch with two glasses and a smile but when he saw that she had tears on her cheek he became concerned so he puts the glasses on the glass coffee table, sits down next to her, puts his hand on her shoulder and asked. "Hey Baby what's wrong?" The moment he stopped talking he closed his eyes while shaking his head, suddenly remembering why she could be sad right now. He opens his eyes back and asked. "This is about your dad isn't it?" Her father had died in a car crash a week after her 18th birthday. He should have anticipated her mood at this time.

Aubrey took a moment to hesitate then nodded. A part of her wanted to tell him it was more than that but she didn't want to talk about it at this moment.

He brings his arms around her, scoots closer to her so she was against his body then he kissed her head and said. "I am so sorry."

She pulls back from his arms, looked at him and asked. "Why are you sorry?"

"Maybe I should have scrapped the party that they had wanted to do today, I wasn't thinking."

She shakes her head, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "It's ok. It was a wonderful party and I had a good time. It's just one of those days were a memory hits a chord in me and I am powerless to stop it." Then she gives him a small smiled and continued. "And I guess I should apologize in advance on my mood swings this coming week."

He shakes his head, takes her hand off his cheek, kissed it and said looking into her eyes. "You never have to apologize to me for expressing how you feel, especially at a time like this so you do what you have to do to get it out. Just know that after each tantrum these arms will always keep you safe and give you as much comfort as you can stand."

She smiles as her eyes were watering again then she puts her free hand on his other cheek and said while running her thumb up and down. "You're too good to me."

He kisses the hand that he was still holding then shakes his head again and replied. "I just love you and I would do anything to take away your pain."  
She nodded and he continued with a smile that was getting a bit bigger. "Just please if you throw something don't aim at the TV."

She shakes her head with a small laugh and replied. "Never. I wouldn't want to hurt your baby." He had finally upgraded his plasma, flat screen TV to a 50 inch and he was in love with it especially when he watched his favorite sport and when he was watching movies with his girl.

He nods and replied in relief. "Thank you." She chuckles then smiles again and asked him about the popcorn. He nods, kissed her hand again, gets up and turns to the kitchen.

Once it was done and as he was putting it in a bowl he asked. "So speaking of babies how do you feel about Sara and Grissom staring over?" When he didn't get a response he looked up and noticed she was looking down at her hands and it looked like her mind was some place else so he cleared his throat and said her name a little loud. "Aubrey?"

She shakes her head, looks over at him as he was walking back to the couch with the popcorn in his hand and asked. "Yeah?"

He sits down next to her, hands her the popcorn and asked. "I asked how you felt about Sara and Grissom starting over, you know having a baby?"

She grabs the bowl and replied. "Well like I said at the park I hope it works out for them if it's something they really want." He nods with a smile then she continued. "How do you think Isabella will react when she finds out that she could have a baby brother or sister?"

He thinks about it for a minute or two then replied. "I think she could be happy with a sibling of course I bet there will be times that she probably wouldn't think that but in the long run I believe it will work out and plus I know she will be a wonderful older sister." He gives her a smile and she gives him a small one back then looked down at the popcorn and Thomas felt the air shift again so he puts his hand one her shoulder and asked. "You ok?"

She nods, looks at him and said. "I'm fine. It's just you know."

He nods but he felt that it was more than the death of her father looming above her. These last few minutes had really confused him on her emotions but he wasn't going to make her talk to him. He knew she will talk when she felt right. He leans to her forehead and kisses it then leans back to look in her eyes with concern.

"Really, I am fine." He gave her short nod then they both got comfortable on the couch after grabbing their wine glasses then he puts his arm around her shoulders while she scoots closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder then starts the movie with the popcorn bowl on her lap.

They were both looking at the TV screen but not really concentrating on it because they were both thinking of other things and plus Thomas was feeling a little worried for his girl, something was off/wrong.

* * *

After having family time for a few hours Grissom was tucking Isabella in after reading her a story then he sits on the edge of the bed and just looks at her for a minute and smiles. She was looking like Sara every day, minus the gap teeth, he felt so blessed and thankful that she was still healthy and glad he did something right by saving her life.

Isabella smiled back at her father and asked. "Is something wrong daddy?"

Grissom shook his head, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Nothing butterfly. You just look so much like your mother I just have to smile about it."

She smiled bigger and said. "Except for the nose though and the eyes, right?" She had heard her father say that lots of times.

He chuckles a little, nods and replied. "Yes except those things." He leans down and kissed her on the forehead then pulls back.

After a few minutes of silence he cleared his throat and said. "I do want to talk to you about something though." She nodded and waited for him to continue and he did a few seconds later. "Now it's not a done deal and I have to talk to your mother about it but how do you feel about having a brother or sister?"

Isabella lays there and thinks about it. On one hand it would be nice to have a little brother or sister to play with as they got older but on the other hand she knew that she would have to share the attention like she has been doing for the past five days, only this time it would be all year-long. She didn't mind sharing it for a bit but she wasn't quite sure how she would feel about doing it long-term. She liked it when it was just her, her parents and Hank.

Grissom watched his little girl have a few emotions on her face and just as he was about to say something Isabella looks at him a little sadly and asked in a quiet voice. "Do you not want to play with me anymore?"

Grissom's heart broke a little while looking at her sad face and he shakes his head, puts his back on her cheek and said. "Oh of course not honey a thousand years can go by and I would still want to play with you." Isabella's face turned upward and Grissom continued, feeling a little better. "It's just with all the love that we have I think we should share it. It would be pretty selfish if we didn't right?"

Isabella nodded, sighed and said. "I guess." then she looked down and thought about it some more and Grissom sat there waiting patiently. He had a feeling that trying to convince his little girl about the prospect of a baby wouldn't be so easy and he wanted her to get all the questions that she had, out of her system.

After a few more minutes of silence she looks back at him and asked tentatively. "Can we have a special time just the two of us?"

"You mean like what you and your Uncle have?" She nodded still a little unsure if her question was ok to ask but then she saw him smile and she became less tense. Grissom nods his head and continued. "I would love that although it probably can't happen every week." Isabella looks down but looked back up when her father squeezed her hand and he spoke again. "But I promise that I'll always have time for you and nobody can take away on how much I love you. You mean the absolute world to me and the moment I found out about you I was already in love so your pretty much stuck with me whether you like it not." Then he stared tickling her and she laughed trying to squirm away even though she was unsuccessful.

After a few minutes he stopped and waited till she calmed down and when she was comfortable under the covers again her blue eyes looked up at her father's blue eyes and said. "I love you too daddy and if you and mommy want another baby it's ok with me."

He puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "Thank you butterfly, your approval means everything to me." Isabella smiles, happy she made her father happy then he continued. "And I know you'll be the best sister in the world."

She smiled bigger, feeling a little better then nodded her head and replied. "I"ll try."

He smiles bigger, leans down to kiss her on the forehead, pulls back to look back into her eyes again and said. "That's my girl. You sleep tight alright?"

Isabella nodded and said her favorite line. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He chuckles and after one more kiss on the forehead he gets off the bed and turns to walk toward the door as Hank was coming in and Isabella asked. "Can Hank sleep with me tonight?"

Grissom looks at his daughter and responded. "Honey you know the rules."

"I know but please just for tonight?"

He was about to open his mouth to say no again but with those eyes looking at him, his heart melted and he sighed then said. "OK, just for tonight though." Isabella nodded with a smile, knowing she gave him the right look for him to cave.

She looks at Hank and said. "Hank come here." She pats the spot next to her and Hank looks at her with a head tilt not sure if he was allowed to do that and Isabella called him again. Hank looks back at Grissom as if he as asking if that was ok.

Grissom smiled, nodded his head and said. "It's ok boy. Go on."

Another call from Isabella got Hank walking closer to the bed and jumping up then he walked to the left side of her and lays his head down on her stomach. Isabella smiles and starts petting him.

Grissom watched them for a few minutes then said good night and his love you again and Isabella says it back then made sure she had her teddy bear that DB gave her when she was sick then stills her hand on Hank's head and closed her eyes as Grissom walked out of the room shutting the light out behind him with a smile.

His smiled continued to stay on his face as he walked to the master bedroom and it got bigger when he saw Sara sitting on the bed looking down and talking to Matthew. She had the night off so it was nice seeing her there and watching her with a baby was special to him and he could only imagine how it would be with their baby.

Sara feels a presence at the door so she looked up at him and they both saw it, the sparkle that has been talked about by Thomas and Catherine.

Sara cleared her throat and asked. "What?"

He just smiles while shaking his head and replied. "Nothing, just admiring how beautiful you are." She purses her lips as she looks back down at the baby trying to hide her blush. He smiled at her reaction, loving the feeling that he could still do that to her, then asked. "Are we ready for bed?"

She looks back at him and nodded then just as she was about to get up to put Matthew in the crib Grissom walks up to her and said. "It's ok let me do it."  
She nodded and transferred the baby to his arms when he was close enough and after saying good night to the little guy Grissom turns and walks the baby to the crib then bends down to set him down, made sure he was covered then said goodnight, turned off the light, walked back to the bed where Sara was already under the covers.

Grissom slips in behind her, scoots closer to her, puts his arm around her waist, kissed her head and said. "Love you honey, sleep tight."

She slips her fingers through his and replied. "You too babe and I love you." He kissed her head again then they both closed their eyes with big smiles.  
They were so happy because they knew what they wanted and couldn't wait to tell one another.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: They finally talk about having another baby. Please review.


	3. Plans made

AN: Thanks for the review and the new followers. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Plans made

Two days later

Aubrey walks back to the table in the diner after rushing to the bathroom a few minutes earlier, Sara, who Aubrey was having a small breakfast with since Thomas had to work a double today, looked at Aubrey and asked concerned."You ok?"

Aubrey nodded, took a drink of her water and replied. "Yeah, I guess the bug that I was trying to stop from coming finally hit me." Then she smiles, shakes her head and said. "Oh the joys of teaching, especially to little kids." Aubrey was about to look down at her food getting ready to eat her first bite when she saw that Sara was looking at with a weird look so she asked. "What?"

"Are you sure it's not more than that?"

Aubrey looks at her for a second wondering what she meant then looks at her wide-eyed after figuring it out and replied. "No way, it's not possible."

Sara raised an eyebrow and asked a little doubtful. "Not possible?"

Aubrey gets a little red in the face and replied a little shyly. "Well I mean it's possible." Sara smiles and Aubrey cleared her throat and said. "But like I said it could just be a bug."

Sara responded. "But shouldn't you find out before you just chalk it down to a bug?"

Aubrey took a few minutes then nodded, grabbed her phone, dialed information and got the number for the clinic and once she had it, she dialed the clinic's number and talked for a few minutes, said thank you then hung up, puts her phone back in her pocket looked at Sara and said. "Ok, they have an open time slot in an hour."

Sara smiled and said. "That's great, I hope it works out because like I said yesterday there is nothing like being pregnant your first time, trust me." Aubrey gives her a small smile then looks down again. Sara watched her and had another weird feeling about how Aubrey was acting so she asked. "Are you ok?" Aubrey looks back at Sara but before she could open her mouth Sara's phone rings.

Sara gives Aubrey a polite smile and said. "Excuse me." Aubrey nodded and goes back to her food but suddenly not very hungry. Sara gets her phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Sidle."

The woman on the other line said. "Hi Mrs. Sidle this is Martha Bradford."

"Hi Mrs. Bradford, you in town?"

"We should be in town in about 10 minutes, so do you want to meet somewhere or what?"

"I'll just give you my address and I'll see you there."

Martha said ok and wrote down Sara's address and the directions to get there then after a few more pleasantries they hung up.

As Sara was putting her phone back in her pocket she says to Aubrey. "That was Matthew's aunt they are almost in town."

Aubrey nodded in understanding and said. "Ok, tell the little guy I said bye."

Sara nodded but before she got up she asked. "Do you need anybody to go with you? Maybe you should call Thomas, I'm sure DB will let him go so he can be with you."

Aubrey shook her head and replied. "No and please don't tell him." Sara looks at her confusingly and Aubrey continued. "I just can't bear see his face if it turns out to be untrue. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"I understand but call if you need anything."

Aubrey nodded and Sara stands up and just as she was about to grab money from her pocket Aubrey shook her head and said. "Don't worry about the bill, I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you. I hope you do too."

They give each other small smiles then Sara walks away.

When she was out of the diner Aubrey sets her fork down on her plate, puts her hand on her stomach, looks down and shows a small smile. She didn't know if she was pregnant but now that Sara put that thought in her mind she was powerless to stop that line of thinking but as quickly as that good feeling came it went away just as fast and she closed her eyes as the sad feelings of the past had once again came over her. She shook her head, got up, paid the bill, left the tip and walked out of the diner, trying to be positive.

* * *

15 minutes later and there was knock on the Grissom's front door.

Sara opens the door while Grissom was holding baby Matthew in his arms.

Sara smiles at Martha and her husband, Ed Bradford. They were both in their early thirties and around the same height at 5'8. Martha had a slim build with blond, curly hair and green eyes, Ed had a slightly bigger build with dark brown hair and blue eyes, the same as Mathew and Mathew's father.

They both smiled warmly at Sara and walked in the house when Sara said come in.

When Martha saw Matthew in Grissom's arms she immediately smiled and walked up to Grissom. He smiles while transferring the baby into her arms, Matthew started to whimper and Martha started talking to the little guy to calm him down while Sara introduced herself, Grissom and Isabella to the Bradford family and after a few minutes Isabella went to her room while the grown ups sat down and talked.

Sara and Grissom could see how devastated Ed was that his younger brother was murdered but they could also see the light in their eyes while looking at Matthew, he was going to be in good hands.

After a few more minutes of talking Ed and Martha thought it was time to go so they all stood up from the couch and love seat then Sara and Grissom walked them to the door. Grissom opens it and after a hand shake from Ed and a thank you he grabbed the baby stuff and walked out of the house. Martha stopped when she stepped outside then turned to the Grissom family, smiled at them and said very sincerely. "I know it wasn't your responsibility to bring Matthew in your home but you did it anyway. I'll never forget the kindness that you have shown. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Sara and Grissom nodded with smiles and Sara speaks. "You are so welcome. It was really no problem and besides one look at that little face there was no way I could turn down the offer."

Martha smiled, looked down at Matthew and said. "He looks so much like his Uncle and Father so I can see why you had a problem resisting." They smiled again then Martha looks up at the couple and continued. "Good luck in the future and if we are ever in Vegas again we will be sure to come and visit."

They nodded and Sara spoke again. "You are welcome here anytime and good luck in the future too." Martha nodded, said thanks then after Sara and Grissom said goodbye to Matthew she turned and walked toward the RV that was parked across the street.

After the RV drove away Sara and Grissom walked back inside the house and after Grissom shuts the door they just stood there listening to the quietness of the house then he looks at her and mentioned. "It's quiet again."

Sara nodded and replied. "Yeah it is. Almost a little too quiet don't you think?" She smiles as she turns to head toward the kitchen.

Grissom follows her and asked. "What are you getting at?"

Sara continues to smile as she was getting a glass a water then she turns to him and said. "Nothing, I was just agreeing."

She brings the glass up to take a drink and Grissom speaks with a smile. "Yeah but I could detect something behind the agreeing." Sara still had the smile on her face as she looks down after bring the glass away from her lips. Grissom smiles a bit bigger as he walks up to her and said. "I think it's time we talk about what we have been wanting to talk about for the past two days or should I say a week."

Sara looks back at him and asked with a small smirk. "Which is?"

He stands in front of her, puts his arms around her waist and said looking into her sparking brown eyes. "Another baby." Sara couldn't stop her smile from getting bigger when she saw the sparkle in his eyes after saying that and he continued. "So I take it with that smile it's something you would like to explore?"

Sara turns back toward the counter to put her glass down then turns back to face him, puts her arms around his neck and replied. "I would very much like to explore it. You?"

Grissom nods and replied. "Yeah, let's do it." Sara nods then he brings her in for a kiss. After a few minutes they pull back slowly and just look at each other, happy that they were on the same page.

A few minutes later he speaks again. "But can we make it happen?"

"I believe we can. There may be risks considering my a..."

Grissom cuts her with a frown and said. "Risks?" He was such in a good mood on thinking about having another baby that he didn't even think about beyond that, yes he had thought about problems of them actually keeping up with another young kid but the risk part hadn't sunk in until now.

Sara saw Grissom's face frown and she wanted to reassure him before he backed out. "But I am healthy, everything is going to be fine."

He shakes his head while stepping back from her and replied. "You can't guarantee that and I don't know if I am willing to risk your life or possibly a baby's life for the sake of what I want, I can't do it. I can't lose you, not like that."

He turns his back and bends his head down, she shakes her head, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "I am willing to. I took a risk on us and look how it paid off." He lefts his head back up and looked over his shoulder and just as he was about to talk she continues after moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. "I know it wasn't all pretty but think of what we have now. The home and the family that we built. I want to continue building." She walks in front of him, puts her other hand on the other side of his cheek and said looking into his misting blue eyes after a small sigh. "But we'll only continue if you want to.  
Just know that I will do absolute anything to get you what you want and I will listen to any doctor's orders to ensure that it will be a success. So what will it be?"

He really looks into he eyes and sees this is something she really wants to give him and if he was honest with himself he knew that it was something he wanted and if she was willing to risk it then he was too because she was right, she took a risk on them time after time and it did pay off in the end.

He cleared his throat to get the emotion out and asked. "And you promise you'll do whatever the doctor says?"

"Gladly and you know I don't like people telling me what to do." She smirks while he shows a small smile and nodded in truth then she continued. "But like I said I'll do it."

He continues to looks into her eyes then after a few minutes he nods and said. "I'm in."

Sara wipes a tear that leaked out of his eye, brings him in for a soft kiss then pulls back, brings him in he hug and whispered. "It will work out you'll see."

He takes a breath and asked. "How do you know?"

Sara has a smile and talks while still in the hug. "Because it's us." She pulls back from his arms, looks him right in the eyes again and replied. "We conquered every obstacle that came in our way so far. Sometimes it may have seemed like it was impossible that we would get here but we did it.  
I choose us over any obstacle that comes in our way." She puts her hand up to his bearded cheek, rubs her thumb up and down and continued. "And I know as long as I have you I can do anything, that's how strongly I feel about us and that's never going to change."

He nods a second later after she wipes another tear from the corner of his eye then said. "I feel the same way towards you." She brings him in for another kiss and after they pull back they put their foreheads together then he closes his eyes and whispered. "We are really doing this?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He sighed and just as she was about to ask he continued. "I"m sorry Sara."

She pulls back to look at him the eyes and said. "Why are you apologizing?"

He puts a hand on her cheek and replied. "We could have had a family a lot sooner than this and our risk level would have been down. So I'm sorry for making us wait."

She shook her head and replied. "Honestly, I don't know if getting together sooner would have guaranteed us on having a family sooner."

"Really?"

She nodded and replied. "Now Don't get me wrong I love Isabella and the day that I found out I was pregnant I was in love with the idea of having her but until I actually got pregnant I didn't know if it was something I really wanted. I know we both had this silent agreement about not having kids because of our jobs or when we started to travel but I think deep down for me it was more than that."

"Because of your childhood?"

"Yes, because the thought of any one of those horrible genes of mine getting passed down to my child just wouldn't be right and plus I had no idea how I could be at motherhood considering how I was raised."

He nodded in understanding then said sincerely. "I know exactly how you feel because of...well... you know." She nodded, knowing he was talking about the deafness that he could pass down to any one of his children, then before she speaks he continued. "But you can't live off of what if's. Believe me it took me awhile to understand that."

She nodded again then wraps her arms around his neck again and said. "Exactly. That's one of the reason's why I kept her because there was no way to know how she would turn out and plus I knew that with the DNA being half of you our child would be ok because of who you are inside."  
She steps closer to him and continued. "And man did that assumption pay off in a big way because I couldn't ask for a more sweeter, beautiful, smart little girl then the one we got. Now I just can't wait for our second child to be just like his or her older sister and of course their father."

He smiles, pecks her on the lips and said as he was pulling back. "I think the mother is pretty spectacular too and you can't convince me otherwise."  
She smiles again and a little tear comes out of her eye this time. He puts his hand on her cheek to wipe it away, then turns his head and kissed her on the neck while she closes her eyes as a shiver went down her spine then another came when he puts his lips to her ear and whispered. "And who says we have to wait?"

She smiles for about the billionth time today when a third shiver came after he kissed her ear then she cleared her throat and spoke trying to calm herself. "You promised your little girl a trip to the zoo for being a good sport about having to share our attention."

He pulls back to look back in her eyes and said. "I did say that didn't I?" She opened her eyes while nodding her head then he smiles and said. "Then I guess we will have to wait. But you don't mind do you?"

Sara pretends to think about it and said jokingly. "I don't know. I mean leaving your wife to go out with another woman is grounds for sleeping on the couch."

He smirks when he answers back. "Then I guess having another baby will be hard to get."

She pursed her lips and said with her smirk. "There could be other men lining up who would love to do the job."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and said. "I have no doubt on that one." Then he smirks again while saying. "But if the key is to have my DNA they simply won't do."

She sees the joy in his eyes when he knew he won. She shakes her head and said. "Your right." She puts her hand back on his cheek, looks right into his eyes and going back into serious mode she said. " And no other man will do. It's your eyes, your smile, your heart and anything else in between that I love seeing in any child that we will have together. That's what I want."

He steps closer to her and said. "Then that's what you'll get."

She pecks him on the lips, pulls back and said. "Hopefully soon." He smiles and nods and after one more peck on the lips he pulls back and she continues. "We just need to make sure Isabella knows what's going on."

"Well no need to give the lecture it's already taken care of."

"Really?" He nods and she continued again. "How did she take it?"

"She was a little sad at first." Sara had a little frown after he said that but before she could get really down Grissom continued. "But after I explained to her that nothing is going change on how we feel about her and that we will always have time for her then she kind of liked the idea especially when I told her she would be the best big sister in the world."

"I bet she will be." Grissom nodded again then she continued. "I want to talk to her again though."

He puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "Ok we can do that when it actually happens, alright?" She nodded and after one more kiss he says. "I love you Sara."

She smiles and replied. "I love you too, have fun at the zoo."

He smiles, kisses her on the forehead then turns and walks out of the kitchen to get his daughter so they could leave.

Sara watches until he was out of sight then she puts her hand on her stomach and looks down with a smile, just imagining the feeling of being pregnant again. She still couldn't wait to give Grissom another child and was excited for having him be there from the beginning.

* * *

Three days later

Sara was walking around the living room lighting candles in a robe, while Grissom was out getting dinner. Amanda and Greg asked if Isabella would like a sleep over and Isabella liked the idea so Sara thought it would be nice to have a romantic night with just her husband. She smiles as she lights the last candle. But any more thoughts about tonight being romantic was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Sara looks at the door then blows out the match that she had in her hand, sets the matches down on the arm of the couch, walked to the door, puts her hand on the doorknob and when it was all the way open she came face to face with a sad-looking Aubrey, actually she looked more than sad, she looked crushed.

Sara looks at her and asked concerned. "Aubrey what's wrong?"

Aubrey was about to open her mouth but shut it when she looked at Sara's attire and saw the candles in the living room over her shoulder and she realized she just ruined something so she shook her head and replied. "Never mind, I'm sorry Sara."

Just as Aubrey was going to turn around and walk away Sara grabbed her arm to stop her and said. "No it's ok, something is wrong. What is it?"

Aubrey looks down shaking her head, sighed. "When I went to the clinic they did all these tests...and they just called...I.. can't believe..." She stops for a moment then gets into Sara's arms and started talking again but it was broken down because of her crying. "I...just...don't know...how I am...going to...tell..." She just stops and cried. Sara runs her hand up and down the younger woman's back and tried to comfort her.

After about five minutes Aubrey finally calmed down enough to talk and Sara asked again what was wrong. Aubrey took a few more minutes then she whispered to her what was wrong. Sara closed her eyes and brings the woman back into her arms for comfort trying to shake the sad news and wishing she could do more for her.

* * *

AN: What's wrong with Aubrey? Do you want more? Please review.


	4. Letting him go

AN:*One questionable word.* Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Letting him go

Two days later

Sara walked into the break room after coming back from court, something she never really liked but if it put the criminals away at the end then it was worth it. She smiles at Catherine, Nick and Greg, who were sitting at the table doing paperwork.

They smiled back and Nick said. "Hi Sara."

She nods and said hi back then Greg said. "Oh, Thomas wanted us to tell you that he said hi."

Sara smiled and replied. "Thank you Greg but I know, I just saw him as he was getting in his vehicle, he really looked tired."

They all nodded and Catherine said after trying to hold in a yawn. "Aren't we all, these doubles have been killers."

Sara nodded then walked to the counter to get some coffee but before she grabbed her usual cup she pulled her phone out of her pocket, turned it off of silent and saw that she had two missed calls. She hits the button to check them then puts the phone up to her ear.

Listening the to the first voicemail she smiles when she heard the sound of her husband's voice. _"Hi honey, I just want to wish you good luck in court today. Call when you can, love you,_ _bye_." She mentally thinks. _'I love you too babe' _Her thoughts get interrupted when she hears the second message and this one she frowned, it was Aubrey but she could barely understand her because she was crying so much. _"Sara...can't.. sorry...I love...heart...watch...Over...Bye." _Sara just stood there for a minute, shocked at what she heard.

Nick looked up and saw Sara's face and asked. "What's wrong Sara?"

She shakes her head getting out of her daze, looks at the three of them, cleared her throat and said. "I have to go." She had some paperwork she needed to do but at the moment it didn't matter because she knew Thomas's world was about to crumble around him.

They didn't get a chance to nod or say anything because Sara was already running out of the room.

The three of them looked at each other and Nick asked. "What was that about?"

Catherine and Greg shrug their shoulders and they all go back to their paperwork but had a weird feeling that something was wrong because they had never seen Sara run out of room unless it was something bad but they knew that if it was really bad, like if it involved a hospital, she would have said something so they were only slightly concerned.

* * *

Thomas walks into their apartment and said. "Honey I'm home." When he didn't get an answer he went searching.

He walked toward his bedroom and she wasn't in there, he looked in the bathroom and she wasn't in there either so he walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen thinking maybe she left a note on the counter.

As he got closer to the counter he noticed that not only was there a piece of paper but her engagement ring was sitting on top. He swallowed hard as his heart was pounding.

He picked up the ring then picked up the note and started to read:

_Thomas,_

_I know your probably confused right now. Just know it's not anything that you have done, you are the best man that I have ever met. If I had never met you I would have been convinced there wasn't anybody like you but that all changed the day I met you. After we had met I knew I would never look at another man the same or feel as strongly as I do towards anybody else, that's why leaving is so hard but it's my time to be as selfless as you have been towards me._

_Now going back to why it has be this way. I found out that I can't give you what you want, what you need. You are already a father without children and I know how much you adore them and want them, you can't hide that from me no matter what you say. I see the look in your eyes when you play with Isabella or when you are talking to little AJ or just watching little kids you don't even know running around the park or in the school yard, just wishing that one day you'll be talking to your little ones and teaching them how things work and passing down the kind of love that you have. Everything that you are and the person inside of you needs to be shared with a son or daughter or maybe even both because they're not enough people out in the world like you._

_I'm giving you a chance to have a beautiful son that has your eyes, smile and your kind soul or a daughter that has your laugh and your beautiful and warm heart. I love you so much and every moment that we had I will cherish always. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted. Take care._

_Love,_

_Aubrey_

He lifts his head up, puts his hand on his cheek and wipes the tear away that was going down then he feels a presence so he looks toward the door and noticed Sara standing in the doorway.

The moment Sara saw Thomas's face she felt crushed for him and he saw how her face was, which told him she knew what was going on.

After he cleared his throat he asked. "Did you know?"

Sara walked in the apartment then shuts the door behind her and responded. "She told me about the kids part two days ago but I didn't know she was going to leave until I heard her crying voicemail on my phone."

He looks down at the letter again and asked. "Why didn't she just tell me?"

She walks up to him and said. "She didn't want to let you down." He looks back at her and Sara continued. "She didn't want to see your face when she told you. I know it's been a dream for you to have kids but I think it really became a desire the moment Isabella was born, am I right?" He gives her a short nod and she speaks again. "And the thought of having to look in your eyes day after day, year after year and still not able to give you what you want the most would be toture for her, that's how much she loves you."

He wipes his eyes again and said. "But there are other ways to have kids."

"True but it's different when they are biological yours we both know that. Not that there is anything wrong with adopting, I'm not saying that. It's just she wants you to have something that is part of yourself."

He takes a few minutes to himself and Sara stands there waiting patiently for his next words. He looks back at her and said with emotion. "The thought of being with another woman and having kids is a lot more painful than being with Aubrey without kids. I couldn't do it knowing that I don't love their mother like I should. Knowing there is a woman out there that I love greater than anything I have ever known."

Sara smiles, puts her hand on his cheek, looked into his sad blue eyes and replied. "Then go to Florida, tell her that and fight for the woman you love or you'll regret it, believe me." She was certain Aubrey would go back to Florida because that's where her family was and she knew that Carey and Sydney would be a great comfort for her at a time like this.

He does a small nod, brings her in his arms and said. "Thank you Sara."

She runs her hand up and down his back and said with emotion. "You're welcome but I don't know what I did."

He pulls back, looked in her eyes and responded. "You made me see her side of it and yet you didn't show any resentment toward her because she left."

She shook her head and replied. "I wouldn't do that because I know leaving hurt her deeply. I saw how she was two days ago and I heard her voice on that voicemail. She wasn't doing this to be cruel, she was just making sure you had a better chance at getting what you wanted."

He sniffled then said. "But all I wanted was her. Yes having kids with her would have been amazing and I am deeply sadden that it can't happen biologically for us but at the end of the day she is who I want by my side. No other woman could fill this hole in my heart."

She already knew that Aubrey was the only woman for him, she had been saying that since the beginning but she was also sad for him too, knowing that he couldn't have a boy with his eyes or a daughter that has his laugh. In the long run though she just wanted him to be happy and Aubrey is what makes him happy.

She was pulled out of her musing when he puts a hand on her cheek and kissed her other cheek then said his thanks again.

He pulls back and she nods with tears in her eyes, he wipes them away knowing she was feeling his pain and said. "I know I am doing the right thing no matter what happens."

"I know and good luck." He smiles then with the engagement ring still in his hand he sets the letter down on the counter and walks to the door but stops when Sara says his name. He turns around and she said. "Aren't you forgetting to pack?"

"No, it's more romantic if I go there with just the clothes on my back and besides Florida does have stores you know." He smirks.

She shakes her head while rolling her eyes then said. "Get out of here Romeo." He gives her a wink and another small smile then walks out.

Sara wipes the remaining tears away, walks to the open door, turns to look in the apartment, does a small smile then walks out, shutting and locking it behind her. Sara had a feeling that whatever Aubrey was going through was something more than the baby thing so she was hoping Thomas will get her to talk about it and convince her that he loves her enough to stand by her side no matter what.

* * *

10 minutes later Sara walks into the Grissom house and Isabella smiles in greeting and said. "Hi mommy." And Hank does a small bark. Sara smiles at them and holds out her arms for Isabella, she smiles while getting off the couch and runs to her.

Sara lefts her little girl up with a little grunt and after she puts her on a hip she looks at her and said. "You are getting so big honey, soon I won't be able to pick you up."

Isabella smiles and said. "That just means I am a big girl."

Sara smiles, goes to the couch, sits down, puts her daughter on her lap, kissed her head and said. "Right you are. How was your day?"

Isabella gets a little sad and replied. "It was alright but Aunt Aubrey wasn't at school today, is she ok?" When Isabella started first grade she was excited that she got Aunt Aubrey as her teacher and since Aubrey was a true professional she never gave Isabella any special treatment.

With the combination of Isabella's sadness and what she knew, Sara was still feeling sadness herself and said. "She isn't feeling very well right now but I promise that by the end of this week or the start of next week she'll be back." She didn't really like to promise something to her daughter when she didn't know a hundred percent but if anybody could get Aubrey to come back to Vegas it was Thomas so she knew in her gut they hadn't seen the last of her.

Isabella was still feeling sad but she nodded then looked at her mother and asked. "You ok mommy? You look a little sad."

Sara smiled at her sweet little girl, brings her closer to her, kissed her head again and said. "I'm fine baby." Then she just holds her daughter and closes her eyes.

A few minutes later she feels a presences so she opens her eyes and sees Grissom standing there looking at her with sympathy, he didn't know what was going on but the way that he saw Aubrey two nights ago he knew it had to do something with her and in extension it affected Thomas so in turn it affected Sara as well. Grissom cleared his throat and asked if Isabella would go to her room and mentioned dinner would be ready in 30 minutes.

Isabella nodded, kissed her mother on the cheek, got off her lap and ran to her room with her trusty sidekick, Hank, following her.

Sara stands up and Grissom starts walking her way.

When they met in the middle of the room he puts his arms around her, brings her closer to him, kisses her head and said. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, sighed and said. "I wish, but no this is up to them." He nods and just holds her for a few minutes then she pulls back, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I'm sorry." He looks at her confused and she continues. " I know we promised full disclosure when we got back together and I would tell you but this isn't..."

He puts a finger to he lips to stop her and said. "This isn't your secret to tell, I understand. You are a loyal friend and you would never betray them and I am not going to ask you to, just know that I would help if I could."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes and said. "I know you would." He smiles and brings her closer to him again, pecks her on the lips then she pulls back and said. "And I'm still sorry about Sunday." Their romantic time got dashed because after comforting Aubrey, Sara just wasn't in the mood and she still felt bad about it.

"Again it goes back to you being a loyal friend, you weren't going to turn her away and whatever she said affected how you were feeling." He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I don't want to put you in a position were you have to feel like it has be now or never. Let's just take this process one day at a time and when if feels right it will happen, just be patient. " Sara's heart just melted and she didn't think she could love this man anymore than she already does but of course she knew with past experience that he could do or say something else that would make her keep saying that.

A tear leaked out of her eye so he wipes it away, brings her closer to him once again and she kisses him softly then he pulls back this time, kisses her forehead and just holds her again.

She sighs in content and said. "I love you so much Grissom, I just want you to have everything you ever wanted."

He runs his hand up and down her back and whispered in her ear. "I already do. Beyond this is just icing on the cake and making each day sweeter than it already is." He kissed her cheek while she smiles and he continues. "And I love you too."

This time she runs her hand up and down his back and finally the smell of dinner came into the room so she asked. "Lasagna for dinner?"

He pulls back, shook his head and said. "Vegetarian Lasagna."

She smiled bigger at that, both Grissom and her daughter weren't big on vegetarian food but they made a compromise that they would have it every once in a while and even though she won't eat meat she will not make them eat something they didn't want, just as long as she doesn't have to cook it but he does most of the cooking anyways so she was safe in that regard.

She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Thank you."

He nods, takes her hand, kissed it and said looking into her eyes. "You're welcome. Now just relax on the couch or go spend time with our daughter and I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She nodded and after a smile he released her hand and walked back into the kitchen.

She watched him then turned and headed toward her daughter's room letting her mind wander in the direction of how Thomas was doing.

* * *

5 hours later

The plane finally landed in Miami Florida and Thomas wasted no time getting a cab since he didn't have to deal with any luggage. He told the cabbie were to go and sat back and waited. His heart was feeling a little better as it got closer to his love.

It really did hurt him that she couldn't talk to him but he understood why she did what she did. What he didn't understand though was that she had been acting off all week and knew it couldn't have been the baby thing since she just found out two days ago so there was something more going on with her and he didn't want to leave Miami without knowing what it is and hopefully it will be both of them going back to Vegas and continue to plan their lives together because she was all he really needed to survive.

The cabbie stopping in front of Aubrey's childhood home interrupted his thoughts.

He gets out, pays the cabbie then as the vehicle was driving away he turns to look at the house.

It was a two-story, white house with black shutters to cover the medium-sized windows that had flower boxes. A bigger square window for the living room on the right side of the front door. To the left side it had a big window seeing into the curved parlor room. Five marble pillars on the porch, two on the right side of the porch stairs and the other three on the left side and a wooden porch swing hanging away from the living room window towards the end of the porch.

The medium-sized yard and flowers around the property where immaculate and the trees were properly trimmed. It was a beautiful house, one he would always imagine Aubrey living in before he even saw the place.

When Thomas first came here Aubrey told him that her father had the house built for her mother for their first wedding anniversary.

He walks up to the white picket fence, opens the gate, steps on the stone walkway, turns and shuts the gate then walks up toward the house.

He had barely stepped on the first step when the front door opened.

Thomas looks at Carey and swallowed a little hard, he could only imagine what Aubrey had said to them and even though he didn't do anything he was still cautious on how they would act if she came home crying, considering how their first meeting was.

Carey looks at him with in a neutral look then she gives him a small smile and said. "I knew you would follow her."

Thomas stops on the porch and said with a small smile of his own. "So I am not a bastard again?"

She was confused at first why he would say that but then she chuckled, remembering that was one of the first things she called him. Then she shook her head and said with a smirk. "No...at least not yet." He smiles a little bigger, walks up to her and they get into a friendly hug.

They pull back and when he looks at her he felt the mood shift so he asked. "How is she?" He wasn't sure how much Aubrey had told them but from the look on Carey's face it was enough and/or she was also dealing with the past memories of her father.

She sighed and said. "Pretty upset."

Thomas just nodded then Carey moved out-of-the-way to let him in. He steps inside and stood out-of-the-way so she could shut the door.

As he was standing in the small foyer he just looks around taking this place in, he could never get use it since it was nice and cozy. There was stairs leading to the second floor in front of him a few feet a way, a skinny hall that could fit two people side by side to the right of the stairs that lead to the kitchen. In between the kitchen and the curved parlor there was a guest bathroom. To the left from where he stood there was the curved parlor and to the right there was the big living room and to the left of the living room was the dinning room with a big table for their thanksgiving dinners or other special dinners were there were a lot of guests, otherwise they usually eat in the kitchen at the kitchen table.

Carey puts her hand on Thoma's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts and said. "Before you go up there, mom wants to talk to you in the living room."

Thomas nodded and said "Thank you." Carey nodded then walked down the hall to the kitchen to get a bottle for 8 month old AJ.

Thomas turned to the right and walked to the living room, stopping at the doorway, it was a nicely decorated room with all different eras of paintings and pictures of the family of different ages but mostly when they were younger, the electronics weren't the most expensive and up to-date but it wasn't too bad and the couch and love seat were very comfortable.

His attention turned toward Sydney, who was looking at the pictures on a mantle. She turns toward the doorway and sees Thomas standing there, gives him a small smile and asked. "Would you like to sit?" She could see how anxious he was on getting to her daughter but she continued. "I know you want to see her but please?" Thomas nodded and walked fully into the room then sat down on the couch, she walks to the couch too and sits down next to him.

He feels the air a little tense and stiff.

Sydney cleared her throat and started to speak. "It wasn't always easy but Aubrey became a very strong girl through the years after losing her father. But with the combination on what she found out and what she has been going through at this time of the year has brought back a lot of old feelings she had to deal with back then and it's really taken a toll her."

She sighed and continued. "I just want you to prepare yourself on what your about to hear because I bet that you came here for answers and you don't plan on leaving until you get them, right?" He looks at her and nodded, Sydney takes a quivering breath, something Thomas wasn't use to seeing from her, she was always calm and collected, well with the exception of their fist meeting but he understands why she was acting like that.

Thomas's thoughts were interrupted when she speaks again. "After losing my husband, their father, our whole family took it really hard but it was almost harder on her then anybody else and that's saying a lot because I love my husband very much." She looks at him and said. "There is something else in her past that is weighing her down but I can't tell you because it's her decision whether she mentions it to you or not, even though I advised her to do so."

He looks at her a little surprised and she gives him a small smile and said. "You didn't expect that I see." He gives her a sheepish grin and she did something else he wasn't expecting, she moves her hand and puts it on top of his and said. "When she came here crying and told me what had happened I wanted to see how much you really loved her and the moment Carey opened the door I got my answer. If I hadn't already seen it before, I see it now. You came after her even if there is no shot for kids and no less on the same day. I admire that, I admire you. There really aren't a lot of men like you out there and I am glad she found you."

A warm feeling came over him at the full approval Aubrey's mother gave him and he was going to do everything he can to not let her down, his thoughts were interrupted again when she continued. "So go talk to her and straighten all of this out so you can both be happy again and start planning your lives together."

He nods, squeezed her hand then released it, smiles while standing up, looks down at her and said sincerely. "Thank you." He was thanking her for her approval and everything else she had said

She looks up at him, smiles and said. "You're very welcome, good luck." She had sensed what he was thanking her for.

He smiles again with another nod then turns and walks back to the small foyer while Sydney closed her eyes and hoped that everything will work out and so happy that her daughter had found a good man like Thomas Martin Dixon.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: You'll know more about Aubrey and her history. It's about to get emotional so be ready. Please keep the reviews coming.


	5. Her History

AN: **Warning: Aubrey went through something that could trigger something so read at your own risk.***  
Thanks for the reviews and the new followers. Here is your next chapter and you might want to keep those tissues handy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Her History

Thomas walks into Aubrey's childhood bedroom and stood in the doorway. Her walls were a baby blue with pictures of her family hanging on the walls, she had a small closet, a dresser with a mirror, a desk that was in front of the window that looked out in the back yard. She had a small flat screen TV with a few DVD's stored in the TV stand and her carpet was white and soft. He looks toward her twin sized bed where she was lying with her back towards him.

Aubrey sighed, feeling a presence and said. "I'm fine mom, I am not that hungry." Her mother had been trying to feed her the moment she came home but she has been too sad to eat anything.

Thomas walks fully into the room and said. "Well then it's a good thing I didn't come in here with food."

Aubrey gasped at the sound of his voice, sat up and looked toward the door but since she had been crying so much she took her glasses off so she couldn't see him very well but said. "Thomas what are you doing here?" His heart broke seeing her eyes red rimmed from crying so much.

He took a breath and as he was walking to the nightstand he responded. "You didn't think I was just going to read the letter and say: 'oh well guess I need to find somebody else' did you?" He grabs her glasses, opens them up and puts them on her then sits down on the bed, looks at her and she was now looking down. He moves his hand and puts it over hers then said. "Aubrey talk to me. I could sense this last week that something has been going on with you and whatever it is that your going through is a lot deeper then what you wrote in that letter, right?" He didn't want to mention that what her mother had said already confirmed it for him, he wanted to hear it from her.

She nodded while sniffling, he mentally sighed and thinks. 'Now we are getting somewhere.'

He moves closer to her, removes his hand from the top of hers and puts his arm around her shoulders, brings her closer to him, kissed her head and whispered in her ear. "Then please tell me. One of the things that I love about you is that you were honest from the beginning, you never played games with me and you always trusted me enough to talk to me about anything. So please don't stop now because whatever it is I'm not going anywhere and I'll sit here next to you on this bed until your ready to share, you know I will." He pulls his head back and watched her nod, she knew that without a doubt.

She took a breath, lifts her head up, took off her glasses for a minute to wipe her eyes then puts them back on, looked at him, took another moment and asked. "Were do I start?"

He gives her a reassuring smile and said. "Anywhere you like but the beginning is always the best place."

She nodded, looked over to the nightstand were a framed picture of her and her dad was looking back at her, it was taken when she was six and she was wearing a green and white soccer uniform with her hair in pigtails sitting on top of his shoulders while he had his hands were on her legs holding her in place so she didn't fall and both had smiles on their faces.

She picks up the picture and moves it closer to her then started talking while looking down at it. "As I was growing up everybody could tell which parent I was more attached to, I mean I loved my mom there was no doubt about it but I was a daddies girl through and through. He didn't have any sons and Carey was more into dressing up, playing with dolls and tea parties so I was his little tomboy who never wanted to wear dresses or put on make-up. I liked playing in the dirt and climbing trees and running around."

She took a moment and he waited patiently for her to continue then she did. "I even played soccer and softball even though I wasn't the greatest at them but you couldn't tell my dad that because he went to every game and was always the loudest one in the stands cheering me on, even when I kicked the ball in the opponent's goal for the first time."  
She chuckles for a second, remembering her first soccer game, her dad was right there supporting from afar and then after the game they went out for ice cream even though they lost but it was to make her feel better.

Thomas gives her a smile, she wiped a tear off her cheek and continued. "He was truly my best friend and the best dad anybody could have asked for, I had always wanted to make him proud."

Thomas puts his hand on her cheek to lift her head up then said in an emotional voice. "He would be so proud of you right now."

She gives him a small smile, puts the picture back down on the nightstand then stands up, wanting to get a little distance, knowing these next parts were going to be hard. She looks over at Thomas and said. "As you can guess when my father unexpectedly died I was wrecked. It didn't matter that I just turned 18 and six months away from leaving the house for college I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, I wanted more time." She started to cry and Thomas stands up to go comfort her but she puts her hands up to stop him. His heart was breaking for the second time in a span of a few minutes and he wanted to go over to her but he respected her wishes.

When she calmed down enough to talk, she did. "Dylan McCoy, my high school boyfriend of two years, was very sweet to me. I mean he was already a good guy but he seemed to be a little nicer around that time and he tried to help me anyway that he could." She stops then looks at Thomas and asked. "You want me to continue?"

As much as it would hurt him to hear about an old boyfriend that she had obviously cared about he knew the root of what was going on with her and what her mother was hinting at was coming up and he had to know so he could help with the pain that was inside of her so he sucked it up, nodded and said. "Yes."

She took a breath and continued. "A few days after the death of my father I was still in a daze, I felt lost, alone and numb I wanted to feel something, anything, so that night I had a moment of weakness and we slept together."

Thomas was about to open his mouth but she stopped him, knowing what he was going to say, and she wanted defend Dylan because he did nothing wrong it was all on her. "I promise he didn't take advantage of me. He asked if I wanted to stop but I didn't want to, I needed him or more like I needed something to make me feel less numb but after it happened it only made me feel worse, I loved him but it was the wrong time and never should have happened like that." She looked down feeling ashamed. He walks up to her this time, puts his arms around her and rubs his hand up and down her back to sooth her while she stated to sob a little.

After a few minutes she stepped out of his arms and walked to the window to look outside and she started talking again. "Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant." Thomas mentally gasped and a million questions was running through his mind and before he could ask even one of those questions she continued. "I was shocked when I took the test but the moment the doctor confirmed it I was already in love, yeah I was 18 and getting ready to start my college life but I loved that baby and it turned out Dylan did too, of course he freaked out at first then when he calmed down, we sat down and talked then made a plan on what we wanted and how it was going to happen. We Knew it wasn't going to be easy but we promised each other that we would stick by one another when it got rough."

She stopped to take a moment and Thomas could feel the tension in the room grow and he felt that the next sentence that came out of her mouth would be a terrible one. She took a shaky breath, puts her hands on her stomach and spoke again. "If my life was rough when my father died then I don't know how you would describe it one month later when I lost my baby."

Thomas closed his eyes as everything he could sense from her this last week came into clear focus including the night he proposed when they were talking about kids and she had become tense. She had lost her chance years ago of being a mother, she didn't get to the worth it part at the end like Sara said she would enjoy or get a chance to watch her little one grow into somebody she could be proud of.

Aubrey started sniffling and tried not to cry so she could finish. "The doctors said it was god's will and that these things happen, I just couldn't understand how my father and baby were taken away from me and so close together." She stopped then shook her head while raising her voice at the end, something Thomas was not used to hearing. "It just wasn't right or fair!"

Thomas opens his eyes and sees Aubrey ready to collapse so he walks right up to her and catches her before she does then brings them down gently on the soft carpet, moves his back so it was against the wall and brings her closer to him so she was against his body while she cried for the loss of her father and baby all over again.

His heart was breaking for the third time since walking in the room, her mother was right about how hard she took the pain of losing her father and he could only imagine her feelings when she lost her baby. But one thing was for certain, he was going to do everything that he could to help her through these painful times.

10 minutes later Aubrey started to calm down again so she took her glasses off to wipe her eyes with some of the tissues she had in her pocket from earlier then after taking a few calming breaths she puts her glass back on and said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, kissed her on the back of the head and said. "I understand how it is to lose a parent you cherish." She looks back at him and was about to apologizing if this brought up bad memories for him but he just shook his head again and replied. "You don't need to apologize for that, I'm ok in that aspect. This is all about you and what you need to get out." She turns her body so she is sideways in his lap and he runs his thumb down her cheek then said. "I am sorry for both of your losses. I can't imagine how you felt losing them on that short time period."

"Thank you. I know some of this must not be easy to hear."

He knew what she was referring to but like he said this wasn't about how he was feeling it was about her getting all this out and him being supportive so he replied. "To be honest it wasn't but like I just said this is about you, that's all I care about right now." He kissed her temple, pulled back and waited for her to continue.

A few moments later she did. "After losing the baby I became more depressed and out of it, And Honestly I don't know how I even got out of bed to go to school. Dylan tried to help but there was only so much he could do especially because he was trying to deal with his own grief about the baby. The next three weeks after that we started to unravel and ended our relationship that summer, I haven't seen him since." She sighed, took a breath and said. "I couldn't believe that this was how my senior year ended. It was supposed to be the best year of my life but it turned into a horrible nightmare and if it wasn't for my mother and sister it could have been my last." Thomas stopped a shiver going down his spine at the implication of what she said.

She looked at him and said. "No matter what their own feelings were about the losses our family took they were there for me and they knew when to push and when to hold back. We all went to therapy even though it took me a couple of visits to actually talk but they were all patient with me. I stayed out of Miami University for a few months in my freshman year so I could gain control of my life again and when I started to feel that I had that control I did the best I could trying to put the past behind me and started a new chapter in my life with the support of my family behind me."

He puts his hand on her stomach and asked. "Why did you choose teaching? I mean it had to be pretty hard seeing those kids everyday considering you lost one yourself."

She nodded, puts her hand on top of his and replied. "It was hard. The first day when I got home I cried non-stop for about two hours because I could imagine my son or daughter in any one of those kids but I woke up the next morning and started teaching like I had done the day before and then I did it again the next day and then the next until it got a little easier. Do I still get a little sad? sometimes but not as much as I did in the beginning." She looks at him and finished answering his question. "And I chose teaching because of the fulfillment and joy it gave me when I saw a little boy or girl smile when they learned a new word or got the right answer on a math problem. I got to help them, something that I couldn't do for my child."

She looks down at her stomach and he leans forward, kissed her head and said. "It wasn't your fault that you lost the baby. It just wasn't your time to have a little one."

She sighed and said. "It may have been my only time." He pulls back and now they were getting to the reason why she left. She looks at him and continued. "I was feeling sick and I thought it was the flu but Sara mentioned that I could be pregnant and I didn't want to waste my time with the home pregnancy test so I went right to the doctors and luckily they could fit me in. They did the whole examination and realized that all I had was a 24 hour-bug and they also found out that my chances of having another baby is very slim to none." She sighed again and said. "I swear Thomas that I didn't know that this could be an issue because until you, I never even considering getting pregnant again. Maybe at first I did want to with Robert but when he started to chan..."

Thomas puts a finger to her lips to stop her and said asked. "You just said there was a slim chance?" She nodded and he continued. "But in your letter you wrote you couldn't."

She looks at him confused when she saw he had a smile on his face so she asked. "Yeah what are you getting at?"

Thomas smiles bigger, looks into her eyes and said. "It means there is a chance it could happen for us." Aubrey was about to open her mouth but he cuts her off. "I don't care if its less than a percent it still means that it could."

Aubrey frowns, not sharing his optimism right now and replied. "Yeah but you could be with me for years and it never does and that would mean you wasted all..."

He puts a finger to lips again and said. "No matter what happens from here on out I would never think I wasted my years with you." He shakes his head still sure it could happen for them, then said feeling a little better. "I think we can prove those doctors wrong."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "How do you know?"

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Do you remember on our first official date when I told you that I would put my money on Griss and Sara?" She nodded then he continued after taking both her hands. "Well I would also put money on us. Like you said that night I proposed, there was a reason why we met and there is reason why we fit so perfectly together." He brings her hands up to his lips, kissed them then looked into her eyes and continued. " But the bottom line in all of this is I am not letting you go so whether we have biological children or adopted children you're stuck with me and you'll just have to get use to that."

She looks into eyes and sees the truth then her eyes start to water again and asked one more time. "You sure?"

He smiles, releases one of her hands, puts his hand in his pocket then pulls it out, showing the engagement ring to her then takes her left hand, puts the ring on the tip of her ring finger, looks at her and said. "I am. Are you in?"

She couldn't imagine her life without him in it now so she nods her head and said. "For life." He smiles while slipping the ring on her finger, brings her closer and kisses her passionately, thankful that he will be getting her for the rest of his life. They pulled back after a few minutes and put their foreheads together to take a breather.

Once Aubrey got her breath back she pulls back, looks at him then bites her lip, a sign showing she was a little nervous on this question but she asked anyways. "After hearing everything did your love for me change?"

"It did." He felt her tense as she looked down so he puts a finger to her chin to lift it back up then puts his hand on her cheek and said looking into her eyes. "It made me love you even more because you went through two unthinkable things right after the other and you still survived, your right in front me breathing when you could have given up. I see that it still hurts especially at this time but your still going strong and doing something that would make both your baby and dad proud of you. I am so proud of you."

Her eyes stated to water again and she shakes her head then groaned in frustration. "Ugh! I'm like a leaky faucet today." She didn't want to be this weepy type of person even though after telling him her past she knew that's what would happen.

He gives her a reassuring smile, brings her closer to him, kisses her temple and said. "That's ok because I am here to catch your tears." She just smiles and he holds her in silence.

They sat there not keeping time just enjoying each other's company and he couldn't help but let his mind go through everything he had learned. Of course he wasn't happy that she had to go through that dark period but happy she made it through and she had fully let him in. He had a feeling not a lot of people knew her story and he felt privileged on being one of the few that did.

After a couple of more minutes they transferred from sitting on the floor to laying face to face and holding hands on the bed, they had to lay down close to one another but they didn't mind.

A few more minutes of silence and he opens his mouth to speak but then closes it, he tried a few seconds later but did the same thing.

Aubrey smiles, knowing what he wanted to say. "It's ok, ask me."

He moves his eyes to look at her and asked. "You sure? I don't want to come off as a jerk or insensitive."

She shakes her head and replied. "I know you are neither of those things and I also know that if you don't ask you'll always wonder and I don't want you to ever doubt on how much I truly love you so it's ok." He thought it was amazing that she could already guess his questions before he even asked them.

He cleared his throat and said. "Was Dylan the one that 'got away'?"

Aubrey didn't even hesitate because she knew that question would have been asked eventually. She was going to tell him about her history she just didn't know it was going to be this soon but in the end she believed it worked better doing it this way rather than after they were married.

She shook her head and replied. "No and I never lied to you when I said I have never felt as much love as I do when I am with you." He looked at her a little shocked, one because of the answer and two because she didn't even hesitate. She looked into his eyes and further explained. "He was my first love that's the truth and I know that first love's and true love's are sometimes one in the same but not in this case and not with me, because you, Thomas Martin Dixon are no doubt my true love."

She puts a hand on his cheek and continued with emotion. "When Dylan walked away I was sad and hurt but when I was writing you that letter and walking on that plane I felt like a apart of me was ripping in half." She stopped to regain her emotions then continued. "Walking away feeling like I would never see you again hurt more than anything, outside of the loss of my baby and Dad of course. And if I didn't know before today that you are my true love, I do now because your still here after everything I told you and I can see that your love for me is growing each second. "

She wipes a few tears away that came down his cheek then he leans closer to her, stops before his lips touched hers and whispered. "And it will always will, I love you."

She whispered. "I love you too." Finally their lips touched and it was the most sweetest yet softest touches they had ever done.

After a few pecks, he lays his head back down on the pillow and slips his hand in hers again and they just looked at each other not saying anything else.

Eventually their eyes started to get heavy and they feel asleep from the mental and physical exhaustion they both felt.

A few hours later Sydney walks to her daughter's room to see how they were doing and she had a soft smile on her lips seeing them holding hands and noticing Aubrey had her engagement ring back on her finger. She was feeling happy they were back on the right path.

Her observing was interrupted when she heard her oldest daughter. "You know there was a time when you would scold us for having a boy in the bedrooms."

Sydney looks at her oldest, who had a smirk on her face while holding AJ, then she looks back in Carey's eyes and said. "Yeah and look how that turned out?"

Carey says. "Yeah but this happened after I ..." she stops when she noticed her mother's smirk. Carey smiled and said. "Good one mom." Sydney nodded then goes back to looking at her youngest. Carey stands in the doorway next to her mom and whispered. "You think they are going to be ok?"

Sydney nodded, looked at Carey again and replied. "Honey, there is no doubt in mind they are going to be fine.  
I think after today there isn't anything they won't overcome."

Carey smiles at that and she just looks on the bed too, she was really proud of her sister for having a will to continue after the losses that she had to deal with and for finding a guy that was so good to her. If only she was that lucky, not that she was ready to go out in the dating scene again, but when she does she hopes she finds a guy like Thomas.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: A little time jump and someone from the past unexpectedly shows up, Whose past is this person connected to? Will it change anything? Find out. Please review.


	6. The past showing up

AN: Catherine might be a little out of character in this chapter but she was having a little fun with the girls so go easy with me Thanks for the reviews, I know last chapter was sad so thank you for sticking with me. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: The past showing up

One Month later

When they came back to Vegas three days later nobody asked what had happened or what was going on, they were just happy that they were ok. Sara could see that whatever was revealed it changed something in them, they seemed in some ways different but in other ways they were like they had always been, but She didn't pry into their personal business she just wanted them happy and when she saw that they were she kept her mouth shut.

Now it's been a month since everything was revealed and they were more in love than ever and only one month to go for their special day. They were just trying to take it one day at a time. They just forgot that it only took one day for something to change their path, if they let it.

Aubrey, Sara, Catherine and Amanda walked into the nice restaurant after watching a movie at the theatre. Catherine had suggested that they should have a girl's night out since they don't do that enough and so far they were having a good time.

The maître D smiled at the four girls and asked. "You have a reservation?"

Sara nodded and said with a smile. "Mrs. Grissom, a party of 4." The girls started laughing behind her back so while he was checking the appointment book, she turns her head over her shoulder to look at them with a raised eyebrow and asked. "What?"

Catherine stopped laughing first and replied. "I bet you're happy you get to call yourself Mrs. Grissom again."

Sara smiles bigger and was about to announce loud and proud that she was but stopped herself when she remembered what type of place they were in so she turns around completely so her back was toward the Maître D and whispered. "Damn right."

They smiled and the Maître D caught her attention. "Right this way."

Sara looked back at him, nodded her head with another smile then the four woman followed him to the table, it was off to the right side of the restaurant, close to the window. If they would have come here before the movie they could have seen the spectacular sunset.

Once they sat down the Maître D handed them menus, smiled at them and said. "Your waiter will be here shortly and I hope you enjoy your evening."

They all nodded and said thank you, he nodded back then turned and walked back to his spot by the door.

The girls started talking and laughing about the movie as their waiter came up to them. He was in his mid to late 20's, with short black hair, brown eyes, tall and had an athletic build.

He smiled at the girls and said. "Hi, I am Shawn your waiter and what can I get for you beautiful ladies." They all smiled politely and a little blush crept on their cheeks from the comment made by the young man, even though they knew he was trained to be polite it was still nice to hear.

They took a moment to look at the drink menus then ordered. Shawn wrote down their orders then smiled, said he will be back with the drinks and for their food orders. They politely nodded with smiles and he turned and walked away.

Once he was gone they look at the food menu, all offering insight on what is good here.

As they were closing up the menu's because they figured out what they wanted Shawn came back with their drinks and after setting them down in front of the right owner he took out his writng pad again and wrote down their food orders then he smiled at them, mentioned their food will be out shortly then he turned and walked away again.

Sara had just picked up her drink when she caught Catherine checking him out and she said. "Catherine!"

Catherine looks at Sara and said. "What?"

Sara smiled and replied. "I saw that."

Catherine tried not to smile as she grabbed her drink but it didn't work. "I was just..."

Amanda finished the sentence. "Checking him out?"

Catherine chuckled and watched Sara raise an eyebrow at her then she cleared her throat and said. "What? I don't mean anything by it."

Amanda comes to her defense. "Yeah what's the harm?"

Sara looks at her and asked. "You too?"

Amanda looked down trying to hide her blush and Catherine speaks again. "Just because we are married doesn't mean we stop seeing men around us. Just as long as there is only looking and not touching is what's the harm?" She smiles, takes a drink, pulls the glass away from her lips and said. "Just don't tell Nicky." The girls laughed for a few minutes then started to talk and laugh some more.

After a while Catherine and Amanda started secretly looking at the men in the restaurant and started rating them.

Sara smiled while shaking her head, it felt like she just stepped back into high school. Even though she didn't have a lot of friends to do that with, she would see it all the time, especially in the halls and cafeteria. Sara looked at Aubrey and she looked a little distracted so she speaks. "Not into their little game?"

Aubrey picks up her drink, does a small shake of her head and just as she took a sip she hears. "Aubrey Hayes?"

After hearing that voice she choked on her drink a little, making it go down her chin and the girls looking her way concerned. She looked up and the breath just left her.

Just like herself, he looked older but he was still very much good-looking.

She can remember when his brown eyes had first met her blue ones. She remembered when his blond hair was a bit longer than it is now, which she had to always move it away from his eyes. And she remembered when she was sad or upset his strong arms would always keep her safe and warm. Aubrey looked down as all the memories from her past with him came flooding back, while the girls moved their attention to the good-looking guy. She sets her drink back down on the table, used her napkin to wipe her chin as he smiles at the girls.

He cleared his throat and just as he was about to introduce himself Aubrey snapped out of her daze, looked back at him and said. "Girls this is Dylan McCoy." He smiles again and Aubrey continued. "And Dylan McCoy this is Sara, Catherine and Amanda." They all said hi as she had said their names and he nods and says hi to them individually.

When they were done with introductions he looks back at Aubrey, smiled and said. "It was nice seeing you again." Aubrey just nodded still shocked at seeing him here. He nodded back, cleared his throat and said. "I'll let you get back to dinner, enjoy your evening." Aubrey nodded again and Dylan walked away.

When he was out of sight the girls looked at Aubrey and Catherine said. "Whoa, where have you been hiding him?"

Aubrey smiled and said. "I haven't seen him since High school."

They were about to ask more questions but Shawn came over to the table with their food.

Once it was set in the proper spots Catherine and Amanda stared eating right away. Sara looks at Aubrey for a few seconds then picks up her fork and started eating too.

A few minutes after Aubrey started to eat she sets her fork down on her plate, sets her napkin down next to the plate, stood up and said. "I'll be right back."

Catherine and Amanda just nodded but Sara looks up from her plate and asked. "You ok?"

She nodded and replied. "Just going to the ladies room." Sara nodded but looked at her a little concerned so Aubrey gives her a little smile and said. "I'm ok." Then she heads to the direction of the bathroom.

When she got there she immediately went to the sink, turned it on, took her glasses off then started to splash water on her face and closing her eyes as every memory associated with Dylan came back into her mind, from their first meeting to the last time she saw him and the wonderful and not so wonderful moments in-between. She couldn't believe after all this time of not seeing him he shows up here and now.

She dries her face while trying to calm herself down then puts her glasses back on and walked out of the bathroom.

A few steps later she came face to face with a concerned Dylan. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

She started walking past him but he grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her movements. She turned and looked at him while moving her arm out of his grasp, he shakes his head and said. "Sorry but I think we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, we said all we had to say 17 years ago."

"Are you sure? because..."

He was cut off when Sara came up to them and asked. "Everything ok here?"

Aubrey turns her head to the side to look at Sara then she looked back Dylan and said. "It's fine. It was nice seeing you again, enjoy your evening Mr. McCoy." Dylan nodded and Aubrey walked away.

When it was just Sara and Dylan, she looks at him for a few seconds then turns and follows Aubrey back to the table. He watches them walk away then took a breath and ran his hand down his face as every memory came flooding back to him then he shook his head and walked in the bathroom, not sure what he should be feeling after getting surprised on seeing her here.

The rest of their dinner didn't have that same care-free atmosphere that they had when they first got there but there was still laughing and talking going around.

After the last fork hit the empty plates Shawn came over to the table, smiled at them and asked. "Can I get you ladies anything else?"

Catherine takes her last sip of her drink, looked at the young man and said in a flirty tone. "What do you have in mind?" The young man looked a little flustered and at a lost with words at the moment.

The girls were smiling trying to hold in their laughter then Sara shook her head and answered the man. "Nothing else, thank you." Shawn nodded with a polite smile then after looking at Catherine for a second he handed Sara the check and walked away trying to hide the redness on his cheeks.

When he was out of sight the girls started laughing, Sara shook her head again and said. "Poor man."

As Sara was looking at the bill Catherine said with a smirk. "That just means I still got it."

Amanda looks around the table at the other three girls then looks at Catherine and said. "We all still got it."

Sara sets the bill down with the money and as they all stood up Catherine speaks a little louder than she intended. "Damn Straight." The people in the restaurant stopped talking and eating as they looked at her, Catherine gives them a small smile and said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Then Amanda and Catherine walked away, chuckling a little.

Sara smiles then she looks at Aubrey and she was grabbing her coat from the chair. "And that's why we don't let her drink a lot."

Aubrey gives her a small smile back and Sara could still tell she was a little off-balance but before she could speak Aubrey cleared her throat and asked. "We ready?" Sara nodded and Aubrey continued. "Alright let's go." Sara nodded again then grabbed her own coat and turned to follow the other girls.

Aubrey made sure nothing was left behind then moved her eyes to the corner of the restaurant and saw him talking to a few men at the table he was sitting at. He stopped talking and looked in her direction then a few seconds later she turns and walks away while he gets out of his daze and goes back to talking to the men he was sitting with, trying to figure out how to get her out of his mind.

Once they were in Sara's vehicle she drove them home one by one.

She dropped off Amanda first then when they got to the Stokes residence it looked like Catherine needed a little assistance so Sara stepped got out of the vehicle and helped her out.

As she was guiding Catherine to the front door, the door opened and Nick stood in the doorway looking at his wife with a smile. Sara helped Catherine to the couch and sat her down then as she was laying down Sara looked at Nick and he asked. "So who was the poor man tonight?"

Sara laughed, he knew her so well, then she cleared her throat and replied. "Our waiter or should I say pretty much any man who walked by. She was defiantly letting loose tonight but it was all innocent."

Nick looked at his wife then looked at Sara, nodded his head and said. "I understand." He knew were her loyalties lie so he was ok with her having fun every once in awhile. Sara gives him a soft smile and after a hug goodbye Sara walked out of the house and walked to her vehicle as the front door closed behind her.

Sara gets in, turns the key to start it, looks at Aubrey and asked. "I know you said you're ok but I can't help but feel that Dylan was more than just someone you knew from High school?"

Aubrey looked out the window, sighed and said. "He was the type of guy that all the girls wanted to be with and it wasn't only because he was good-looking or the major jock of the school but it was the way he acted around people. He was nice to everybody, even the most unpopular kids in school and he didn't care if his friends approved or not whenever he said hi or had a few extra words with them. He was his own person and did what he wanted but wasn't disrespectful about it and he cared for everybody around him."

Sara stopped at the first light she came too and asked. "Including you?"

Aubrey smiled and still looking out the window. "Especially me, I was the type of girl who was so shy and mostly devoted to my studies with a few close friends. I don't know what he even saw in me."

Sara starts to drive again with a small smile and replied. "I do."

Aubrey looks at Sara and gives her a small smile then cleared her throat and continued. "Anyways, we officially met when he needed help with Algebra our sophomore year and I was assigned to be his tutor. We started out a little rocky but when I realized that he really wanted to learn and not just to pass the class so he could play, things got a little easier between us and eventually we started dating, regardless of what other people said or thought."

"What happened?"

Aubrey looks down at her hands with a frown and instead of telling her the whole story because she wasn't ready she said. "Let's just say that things didn't end so great in our senior year."

The CSI in Sara wanted to know every detail but she knew she wasn't doing an integration and whatever happened between them seemed like it was still affecting her so she didn't want to inflict any more pain.

Sara she cleared her throat and said. "And seeing him out of the blue was..."

She trails off and Aubrey finished her sentence. "A complete shock and all the memories that we shared came rushing back, that's all it was." Aubrey looks at Sara and said. "Nothing will change how I feel for Thomas, not even him."

Sara pulls in the parking lot of the apartment complex, stops the vehicle in front of it, looks at Aubrey while giving her a small smile and said. "I just don't want anything to come between you and Thomas. I may have cared for him first but you are important to me too, don't forget that."

"I know you do and besides what's going to come between us? I may not even see Dylan again this could have been a one time coincidence."

"Your probably right. I know in my line of work we don't believe that very much but in this case I will agree with you."

Aubrey gives her a small smile, nod then puts her hand on the door handle and said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too."

Aubrey nodded this time and got out.

After she shut the door she walks toward the apartment complex then once she was inside Sara drove away.

Aubrey gets to the door of her and Thomas's apartment, stopped to take a moment then opened the door. When she stepped in, Thomas turned the mute button on the TV then looks toward the door and smiles, she smiles back at him and said. "I'm surprised you heard me come in." He loved playing his surround sound so it would be loud enough you couldn't even hear anybody coming in, especially when he was watching a movie.

He chuckles a little and said. "I thought I would be nice to the neighbors tonight." She nods and as she was walking toward the couch he asked. "So how was your night with the girls?"

She smiled a little, sits down next to him and said. "It was fun I had a good time."

He kisses her temple and said. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they think of me as 'one of the girls' now."

He smiles and joked. "I would hope they see you as a girl or else you would have some serious explaining to do."

He chuckles and she pushes him away while she shook her head with a small chuckle of her own then said."You know what I mean."

He smiles, brings her closer as he was leaning his back against the cushion then kissed her head and said. "I know, I just love hearing you laugh." She smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
He kissed her head again and asked. "So anything exciting happen?" She tensed before she could stop it and he asked concerned. "What happened?" She sighs as she moves her head from his shoulder.

It wasn't like she would have kept this from him she just wasn't sure how he would react to it but there was only one way to find out.

They look at each other and Aubrey speaks. "Ok I had no idea that this would happen so please don't freak out."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "I don't like the sound of that but continue."

She took a breath and said. "While I was eating with the girls someone from my past showed up."  
He was calm and collected on the outside but on the inside so much was going through him and his mind was already ahead of what she was about to say and he was hoping she wouldn't say his name but a second later she does. "Dylan McCoy."

He closes his eyes for a second then opened them back up and said. "So let me get this straight, a man you haven't seen in 17 years just ends up in the same place as you?" She nodded, not wanting to stop him from analysing this. He took a moment and spoke again. "Ok so what did he say to you?"

"He said he wanted to talk."

"About what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looked down and said. "I don't know because I told him there was nothing to say." She looks back at him and continued. "Which is true we've been over for 17 years, what more is there to say?" She watches him struggle with something so she asked. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, gets up from the couch and said. "I don't know, I just feel a little antsy."

As he was walking toward the kitchen she stands up to follow him and asked. "Why?"

He gets a water bottle, shuts the refrigerator door, looks at her and said. "Because this man, which meant a lot to you I might add, who you hadn't seen for 17 years just pops back into your life and wants to 'talk'. I just...I don't..." He stops not sure how to finish the sentence. Aubrey has a warm feeling rush over as he was trying to say his last sentence.

Anybody who knew him knows that this man was confident in anything he did but when it came to relationships he was little self-conscious and at times a little unsure of things, she figured that was a result on what happened in his past especially with his ex-wife. There was just something about him now that made her love him even more.

She watched him take a drink of his water then looked down so she walks up to him, lifts his chin up then asked him to look at her, when he did she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Ok for one thing he didn't pop back into my life it was just one moment, a coincidence that's all it was. And two, even if he is here longer, then it doesn't mean anything to me. Yeah I cared about him and we shared something but it's been over a long time and I have moved on and I happen to like where I moved on to. So his presence isn't going to change that and I hope it doesn't change us, please tell me it won't?"

He took a moment then slowly nodded his head and said. "It won't and I'm sorry. It's just that since my track record on long-lost loves coming back into the picture aren't very good I got a little..."

She cuts him off using the word he used. "Antsy?" He nods with a small smile, she steps closer to him, wraps her arms around his neck and said while looking into his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you and seeing him tonight didn't change that and it never will." They peck each on the lips then they pull back and she said. "I guess I can understand how you feel because if some random woman from your past pops back into your life I might get a little antsy too."

He chuckles a little and said. "Well no chance on that happening because you are friends with one of them, the other one isn't alive anymore and I think we are in agreement the last one won't be a problem."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Your kidding right?" He shook his head and she looks at him a little surprised and said. "Wow, I thought there would be more." He looked a little offended and she hurried to clear this up. "What I mean is have you looked at yourself? You are a great catch."

"Well I started college at 16 and I wasn't the jock type so I hardly got noticed. I met my ex when I was 17 and we were together for a total of 24 years and not once did I ever cheat on her, not that I didn't have any offers but you know how I feel about that." She nodded and he continued. "And you know about the two after the divorce so yeah there you have it."

He releases her and walks back to the couch, she follows and sits down next to him, looks at him and said. "I'm sorry."

He looks at her and asked. "For what?"

She took his hand and said. "If I offended you in some way or made you uncomfortable."

He shook his head, squeezed her hand and said. "I just don't like talking about past relationships because of the short list, some man I am right?"

He was going to release his hand but she kept a hold of it. He looks at her again and she continues with a smile. "That just means the relationships you did have meant something to you. You were looking for something that would last and unfourtantly they ended bad for you."

She scoots closer to him, puts her hand on his cheek and continued. "But its different now, I'm not going to hurt you and I would never laugh at you for any reason. I love you." He smiles, leans toward her and kisses her. They pull back after a few minutes then he puts his forehead to hers and they just stay in that spot for a minute then she pulls back and said with a smile. "And it wasn't like I was some relationship queen either."

"I find that hard to believe."

She chuckles a little and said. "Well believe what you want but it's the truth." She sighed and replied. "I'm not the skinniest woman alive and glasses aren't a major selling point, but I am who I am."

He puts his hand on her cheek, looks into her blue eyes through her glasses and said. "Well I just think they were all blind because the whole package of you was a selling point to me. I think you're the most beautiful woman in world and nobody is gong to tell me any differently." She leans toward him and kisses him on the lips as she was pushing him slowly down on the couch.

When they stopped kissing a few minutes later she could tell he was getting tired, which was understandable because he had shift later so after she kisses him on the forehead she asked. "Are we ok?"

He nodded while closing his eyes and putting his head on her chest so he could hear her heartbeat then whispered. "We are fine babe."

She kissed his head and whispered. "Do you want to go in the bedroom?" He shook his head and puts his arm around her waist, making his intentions known that he didn't want to leave this spot. She just smiles, kisses his head again and holds him while his breathing changed.

She couldn't wait to make this man her husband and she tried to banish thoughts of any other man who had ever crossed her path, especially the one she saw earlier because the one that was in her arms was the one she had waited her whole life for.

* * *

When Sara got home she opens the front door, puts her keys on the small table by the door, slips off her jacket as she walks toward her daughter's room, stands in the doorway and sees Isabella sitting on the floor reading a book.

Isabella feels a presence so she looks up, smiles at her mom and said. "Hi mommy, did you have fun?"

Sara walks in her daughter's room, bends down so she was eye level with her daughter and said. "I did and as much fun as I had with them I couldn't wait to come home to you three." Isabella smiled and nodded then goes back to her book.

Sara chuckles a little, her daughter was just like her parents when it came to books, especially when they were into it so much that they didn't want to stop for anything. She kisses her daughter's forehead, pets Hank then stands up, looks down and said. "I love you honey."

Isabella looks up at her mother and said. "I love you too mommy." Sara gives her another smile then turns and walks out of the room after reminding her that bedtime was in a few hours.

When Sara got to the master bedroom Grissom was coming out of the bathroom with just his sweatpants on. She shuts the door behind her, they walk up to each other with smiles and when they met in the middle he puts his hand on her cheek and pecks her on the lips, it was meant to be a small kiss but she deepened it.

After a few minutes they pull back slowly, trying to catch their breaths and when Grissom did first he asked. "Not that I am complaining but what was that for?"

She tosses her coat on the bed, wraps her arms around his neck, smiles and said. "As much as I love spending time with the girls I really miss you when you are not around so that was an 'I miss you' kind of kiss."

He smiles, pulls her closer to him and whispered. "Really?" She nodded and he smiles bigger then said. "I missed you too." She was just about to say prove it when he brings his lips over hers and kisses her just as passionately as she gave him a few minutes ago.

They pull back slowly again, put their foreheads together and sighed in content then she pulls away from him, grabs her jacket from the bed to hang it up then grabbed her night-clothes and went into the bathroom to change and to do her other routines.

When she came out of the bathroom he was sitting up in bed his crossword puzzle. He looks up as she was walking toward her side of the bed and asked. "So how are the girls?"

She smiles and said. "Well you know how Catherine can get when she starts drinking." Grissom shook his head with a smile, some things never change with a flirty Catherine but really that could happen when she is sober or not it's just a matter of what she feels like doing.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara continued. "Someone from Aubrey's past showed up and more happened between them than what she was letting on." He raises an eyebrow and she shakes her head and said. "I'll tell you another time."

He nods this time and she continued as she scoots closer to him. "And Amanda is glowing like I have never seen before." She looks down at her stomach and sighed, wishing she was glowing as much as Amanda was.

Grissom puts his crossword puzzle, glasses and the pen down on the night stand table then turns to his wife, puts his hand on her arm and said. "One negative pregnancy test isn't the end of the world."  
This was their first check of a pregnancy test since they agreed on another baby and seeing it negative got her in a somber mood and that's one of the reason's she wanted to get out but that didn't mean she forgot about the test results all evening.

Sara nodded, looked at her husband and replied. "I know there will be other times but I just want this so..."

He puts a finger to her lips, looks into her eyes and says sincerely. "I know you do but let's not put a lot of pressure on this. It will happen when it happens, I know it will."

She smiles, puts her hand on his bearded cheek, looks into his sparking blue eyes and said. "You are too good to me."

He takes her hand, kisses her palm, looks at her in the eyes and said. "I just love you and I want to make you happy."

Tears were building up in her eyes and he puts his free hand on her cheek, rubs his thumb up and down and she said with her voice cracking. "I love you too and anywhere I am with you I'm happy."  
He wipes her tears away, leans toward her and kisses her forehead while she closes her eyes.

She opens them back up as he pulled away then they look into each other's eyes and just as he was about to kiss her on the lips she yawns, dashing any further romance tonight.

When the yawn ended she looks down embarrassed.

He chuckles a little, kisses her on the forehead again and spoke against her skin. "It's ok, you need sleep before the next shift anyways."

He pulls away again and she reluctantly nods, knowing he was right then looks at him and asked. "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." She smiles and they get comfortable. When she puts her head on his chest and her hand over his heart, he puts his hand over her hand, kisses her head and said. "I love you, sleep tight."

She yawns again, closes her eyes and said. "I love you too." With the combination of being tired and being in the safety of her husband's arms it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

When Grissom felt her breathing change, he smiled and kissed her head again and just held her.  
Even though they didn't go further on the intimacy scale tonight he was just as happy enjoying this moment because anytime she ended up in his arms he felt like the luckiest man on earth and nobody was going to tell him any differently.

* * *

AN: Is seeing Dylan really one time coincidence? What happens next chapter? Find out when you review, please.


	7. Giving her space

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Giving her space

The next morning when Aubrey got to her classroom she turned on the light, showing the pictures that her students had painted or drew and posters on the walls.

She walked to her desk that was in the back of the classroom, dropped her stuff off, went to the windows to open the blinds, goes back to her desk, sits down, grabs her assignment book and looks at what she had written down just in case she needed to make any changes.

After a few minutes she gets up from her desk with her book in her hand, walks to the front of the classroom were the white board was then starts writing the lesson down so the students could see what was on the agenda today.

She was halfway done when she heard that voice. "Ms. Hayes?" It made her heart rate beat a little faster and once again memories from the past came to her that was associated with that voice. She closed her eyes for a second then opens them up as she was turning around.

She was about to speak when she noticed a boy was standing next to him and she wanted to cry because he looked like the spitting image of his father and just how she would have imagined their child looking like, if they would of had a boy. The child's hair was a shaggy blond with those beautiful, wondrous brown eyes looking at her.

She closed her eyes before she broke down and Dylan could see were her emotions were headed so he whispered something to his son and the boy nodded then went to the long bookshelf that was under the window and grabbed a book to read.

Dylan walks up to Aubrey, puts his hand on her shoulder and whispered. "I am sorry. I should have requested another teacher but really I didn't think it was going to be you. I thought it was a coincidence that she had the same name as you."

She wanted to laugh at that word 'coincidence' because she thought last night was a coincidence now she just thinks fate was laughing at her but she stopped herself from laughing, shook her head, cleared her throat, looked up at him and said. "It's ok I am a professional I can handle this."

Dylan gives her a small smile, removes his hand, nods then as she was looking into his eyes he answered her unasked question.  
"I know there is only a month left of the school year but I just transferred here and I wanted Colby to get use to this place for the next school year."

She nodded then turned to the white board to write some math problems down and asked. "So are you married? And what do you do?"

He stands to the left side of her and said. "I'm currently separated, one month away from an official divorce and I'm a doctor."

She stops writing for a moment, looked at him and said with sympathy. "I'm sorry about your marriage."

He nods and replied. "Thank you but unfortunately these things happen. We just grew apart and realized it was time to get out while we at least still tolerated each other."

Aubrey nodded then asked. "A doctor? What about your dream on playing professional football?"

Dylan gets a sad smile and Aubrey was going to apologize but he waved it off and said. "My last college game I tore some ligaments in my knee and I wasn't the same player so I fell back on my second dream, helping people." Aubrey gets another smile as she was finishing up her writing, he hadn't changed, her thoughts were interrupted when he asked. "What about your dream on becoming a business manager?"

She closed the cap on the pen, looked at him and said a little sadly. "My dreams changed when..." She stops her herself from continuing and he nodded in understanding.

Before anymore conversation continued the bell rung for the start of school.

Dylan looked away from Aubrey to look over at his son and said. "Colby come here please." Colby looked up from the book and nodded then he puts the book up and ran up to them. Dylan puts his hand his shoulder and said. "Now Colby this is Ms. Hayes and she will be your teacher, can you say hi."

Colby nodded and said. "Hi, Ms. Hayes."

Aubrey smiled at the young boy, getting that sad feeling again but pushed it aside a second later and said. "Hi Colby, it's really nice to met you." Colby nodded with a smile of his own and held out his hand. Dylan and Aubrey smiled and Aubrey shook the boy's hand.

When they released hands Dylan clears his throat and said. "I should go and let you start teaching." Aubrey nodded then started to watch the students come in while Dylan was giving a prep talk with his son. She was mentally smiling as she was secretly listening to him, she knew he would be a great dad someday, before her thoughts continued down that dangerous territory again she shuts them down.

Dylan stands back up and spoke to her again. "Bye Ms. Hayes."

Aubrey smiles and said. "Bye Mr. McCoy."

Dylan nodded, said bye to his son again and walked toward the classroom door but stopping when he got there and watched her point to a table were his son could sit and a sad/warm feeling washed over him, imagining her with their child if things would have happened differently. He shook his head and walked out of the room trying to push his feelings of regret behind him, something he had been doing since he walked away 17 years ago.

When all the students had come into the room Aubrey smiled at Isabella and Colby, they were getting acquainted and she knew she had put him in the right seat then she cleared her throat and started her day.

Six hours later when the bell rung for the end of the school day Aubrey walked her students to their correct busses but kept the few kids that had special requests to stay after school so their parents could pick them up or in Isabella's case, her Uncle Thomas, since she was going to be spending some time with him today.

She walks Isabella, Colby and two other students back to her classroom so they could grab their things and she could grab a few papers she needed to grade then they walked back outside so the kids could play while they waited.

After 10 minutes two of the student's mothers came and got their kids, leaving Colby and Isabella.

15 minutes after that Aubrey felt a presence in front of her so she looks up and he says. "Sorry I'm a little late, first day in a new hospital."

She nodded in understanding and replied. "It's ok. I don't think he minded." Dylan looks out in the play ground and sees him playing with a little girl, he smiles then looks back at Aubrey and asked if he could sit down. She tensed a little but nodded her head and he sits down across from her on the picnic table.

It was awkward at first then she asked. "So is his mother going to be picking him up when you get to be too busy in the future?"

He shook his head and replied. "No, she choose to stay in Arizona and gave me full custody."

Aubrey frowned at that and spoke without thinking. "Seriously! How can she just let him go without a fight? A mother is supposed to fight for their child, doesn't she know how lucky she is to eve..." She stops herself before she continued and looked down trying to calm down and was a little embarrassed for going off like that. Dylan puts a hand on top of hers and she spoke again before he could say anything. "I'm sorry this doesn't even concern me."

He squeezed her hand and said. "It's ok. I understand why you would react that way." She looks up at him and he continued. "She loves Colby and was a good mother but she felt that me taking him would be in his best interest."

"I can see why you would be the best choice. I know I haven't really seen you in action with your son except your little talk with him before school, which was really sweet, but I always knew you would be a great dad."

He smiles and asked. "Really?" She nodded then they looked into each other's eyes.

He cleared his throat a second later and was about to talk but she removes her hand from his, looked down and said. "Don't go down that road."

He sighed and started. "Aubrey..."

She cuts him off. "Please don't."

He sighed again and whispered. "Ok." Then he looked over his shoulder at the swing sets and smiled again while watching them this time Colby was pushing the girl on the swing and they were laughing. Dylan speaks a few seconds later. "It looks like Colby has made a fast friend."

Aubrey smiles while she looked at the kids too and replied. "It doesn't surprise me. Isabella is the sweetest girl anybody could meet." When it came to meeting kids Isabella had no problems, it was the older people her shyness would come out.

Dylan heard the tone of her voice and it sounded like she was closer to her then just student/teacher so he turned to look at her again and asked. "You know her well?"

Aubrey smiled and replied. "Yes, I know her very well."

He was about to ask when they heard Isabella shout. "Uncle Thomas!" Aubrey turns around and sees Thomas walking toward the table while Isabella ran to him.

Aubrey watched Thomas stop, bend down and kiss Isabella on the cheek then he took her hand and they started walking closer to the table.

As they got closer, Aubrey stands up and smiles at him. Dylan could see the sparkle in this man's eyes and the smile on Aubrey's face and even though they didn't talk about it he knew that the ring she was wearing was his and he tried to push the jealous feelings away as he stood up.

When Thomas was closer to Aubrey he kissed her cheek then looked at the man that she had been talking to. Dylan looks right back at him then Isabella broke up the tension when she said. "Uncle Thomas met my new friend, Colby McCoy."

After hearing that last name Thomas wanted put his arm around Aubrey possessively but he wasn't that kind of man and he didn't want to embarrass her so he pushed down the feeling and looked at the little boy, who was now standing next to his father, then he smiled and said. "It's nice to met you Colby."

Colby just nodded and smiled with a small wave.

Thomas looks toward Dylan again and before Aubrey could introduce them Dylan holds out his hand first and said. "Dylan McCoy."

Thomas took a moment then takes Dylan's hand and said. "Thomas Dixon."

They release hands a few seconds later and they just stood there until Dylan cleared his throat and talked to his son. "Time to go."

Colby nodded and him and Isabella ran back to the swing set to get their backpacks and coats while the grown-ups stood there starting to feel the tension again, with a mix of awkwardness.

The kids ran back to them and after a few pleasant goodbyes, one more long look from Dylan to Aubrey and a goodbye and see you tomorrow from Isabella to Colby, the McCoy's left.

When it was just Isabella, Aubrey and Thomas, the little girl looked up at her Uncle and said in a sweet voice. "Can we go have ice cream?"

Thomas looked down with a smile and said. "Ok, I don't think a small cone will do you any harm for dinner." Isabella smiled with a nod then Thomas looked at Aubrey and asked. "Do you want to come?"

She politely shook her head and replied. "Nah, it should be the two of you today."

"You sure?" She nodded with a smile and he said. "Ok." Then after a kiss and a goodbye, Isabella and Thomas left.

Once it was just Aubrey, she let out a breath, grabbed her papers from the picnic table then walked back to the classroom to pack up, wanting to go home while trying to shake off this day, especially the last 20 minutes.

Three hours later Thomas came home and Aubrey was sitting on the couch reading a book with a glass of wine in her hand. She looks over the couch and saw him come in then gives him a small smile and he does a short nod and walked into the kitchen to set his keys on the counter. He also grabbed a water bottle from the fridge then walked back into the living room.

Aubrey looks up from her book and he was standing by the end of the couch, thinking he wanted to sit down she moved her feet,  
but he just shook his head 'no' and stood there. She frowned a little, puts her book-marker in her book, sets it on the coffee table along with her glass and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got a call a few minutes ago and I'm thinking about what I'm going to do."

"Ok what is it?"

"An old friend of mine from Boston called, he is getting married this weekend and invited me to come. I told him I would think about it."

"Alright, is it something you want to do?"

Thomas took a few minutes then he nodded and said. "Yeah, I haven't seen him since I moved here."

She nodded then as she started to stand up she said. "Ok well then I guess we can call in sick and fly there tomorrow morning." Since tomorrow was Friday she would only be missing that one day so she thought she would be able swing it.

But she got a surprise when he shook his head and replied. "I think you should stay here." He turned and started walking toward the bedroom, leaving a shocked Aubrey behind him.

A few seconds later she shook the shock away and started walking to the bedroom then stops in the doorway, leans her shoulder on the door frame, watched him get his duffel bag and put it on the bed, that's when she asked. "Why don't you want me to come?"

He looks at her for a minute then said. "I just think you are needed here, I don't think you should miss a day of school especially since the school year is almost done." Then he goes about doing his business.

Aubrey shook her head and replied. "I'm not buying it, so what's really going on?" She stops then gets a little sad and asked in a small voice. "Are you asham..."

He cuts her off before she even had a chance to finish that sentence. "Of course not. I could never be ashamed of being with you."

She walks into the room, puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him from going into the bathroom and asked. "Then what is it?"  
He looks into her eyes then looks down. She moves her hand from his shoulder to his chin, lifted his head up so she was looking into his eyes and asked. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

He nods, moves away from her, sits down on the edge of the bed, looks up at her and said. "I see the signs." She looks at him confused and he continued. "There is something still between you and Dylan." Aubrey was just about to say something but he speaks again before she could. "It was easy for you to say it's over and push your feelings for him away because he hasn't been around for 17 years but now that he is here, which it looks he is staying, you need to deal with it. You need closure from him." He sighed, stands up and said. "Or you need to be honest with yourself on who you really want."

She has tears in her eyes while she walks up to him then she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Thomas I want you."

He gives her a small smile, takes her hand off his cheek, kissed it and said looking into her eyes again. "My head knows this, I look into your eyes and I see that but my heart has been damaged enough in this lifetime and in order for me to stop any lingering doubts and for us to continue to move forward with this relationship then I need you to have complete closure from him and watching you two earlier I don't feel that you have. So take this time and do whatever you have to do to get there and by the end of this weekend I'll come home and we will decide on what happens next." He kissed her on the forehead and walks to the bathroom to grab his bathroom essentials.

Aubrey stood there in the middle of the room and looked down, she loved Thomas deeply there was no doubt about it but what Thomas said was the truth she never really had closure with Dylan and in order for her and Thomas to move forward together she needed to let go of her past completely and she understood that he was giving her this time and space to accomplish that.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when he came back into the room and started putting the rest of his stuff in the bag.

She watched as he made sure he had everything then he picks up the bag and puts the strap on his shoulder, walks up to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Just remember that I love you with everything that I am and I am not doing this to be mean I just ne..."

She cuts him off with a nod and replied. "I know and I understand." She sighed and said with tears in her eyes. "Thomas I am so sor..."

He puts his finger to her lips to stop her then shook his head and said. "It's not your fault that he came back into your life. This is just another obstacle that's in our way." He leans closer to her, puts his forehead to hers, closes his eyes and whispered. "And You don't even have to ask who I hope you choose." He pulls back, kisses her forehead, steps back and with one more look he walks out of the room, grabbed his keys from the counter then walks out of the apartment with his heart breaking.

Aubrey heard the door close and she takes her glasses off, puts her head in her hands and cried with her heart breaking too.

An hour and a half later Thomas was at the airport with a ticket in his hand and they should be boarding the plane any minute now but he had to make a call before he leaves so he walked to the big window, pulled out his phone, hits speed dial number 2, puts the phone up to his ear and waits.

Sara and Grissom was just heading into the bedroom to continue their romantic night since Isabella was hanging out with Nick and Catherine for a few hours but they were interrupted when her phone starts ringing.

Grissom was kissing her neck and said. "Ignore it."

Sara had her eyes closed enjoying the feeling she had inside of her as her husband's lips were on her neck but after the third ring she sighed, pulls back from his tempting lips and said. "It could be important and I am assistant supervisor, remember?"

He removes his lips from her neck, puts his forehead on her shoulder, sighed and said. "Ok."

He pulls back, she looks at him in the eyes and said. "Sorry."

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "It's ok. I'll wait for you in the room."

She nodded and after a peck on the lips he heads toward the bedroom and she walks over to the ringing phone that was sitting on the coffee table then picks it up and answered. "Sidle."

"Hey Sara."

Sara smiled at hearing Thomas's voice and said jokingly. "Don't tell me you already miss Isabella? You just had her."

He chuckles a little then said. "Although I do miss her all the time that isn't the reason I am calling."

Sara heard the tone and asked. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "I am asking if you can cover me for work this weekend."

"Sure is there a particular reason?"

"Yeah I am going to Boston for a friend's wedding."

"Oh ok, So do I have to give Isabella a heads up that she could have a substitute teacher tomorrow?"

"Actually Aubrey should be in school tomorrow."

Sara raises an eyebrow over the phone and asked. "Why isn't she going with you?"

"She needs to do something and I am giving her space to do it."

Sara seemed to understand what he meant and she spoke with sympathy. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No but Thank you." She was about to talk again but Thomas speaks again after hearing the announcement. "Listen Sara I have to go, tell Princess I'll see her on Monday after school."

"Ok try to enjoy the wedding and don't get into trouble."

Thomas seemed to understand what Sara meant and said. "No I won't do anything stupid so don't worry, bye Sara."

"Bye Thomas."

They hung up the phone and while Thomas was standing in line to board his plane, Sara held her phone in her hand then dialed a familiar number.

Aubrey was sitting down on the couch eating ice cream when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and saw who was calling but didn't want to answer it so she sets her phone back down and lets it go to voicemail.

After five rings Sara left her a voicemail._ "Hi Aubrey, its Sara, listen I just want you to know that I am here to talk if you need it.  
Call me, Bye." _Sara hangs up the phone, puts her hand up to her forehead and closes her eyes while rubbing it, hoping this wasn't the end of them because she doesn't know how Thomas will ever get over this one and she wouldn't have any ideas on how to help either one of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she feels those familiar arms wrap around her waist, those lips kissing her head and that voice whispering in her ear. "Is everything ok?"

Sara does a deep sigh and that got Grissom concerned so he turns her around and look into each other's eyes as she said. "Honestly, I am not sure." He frowned a little and she shakes her head, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "It has nothing to do with us I promise."

He nodded but there was still a look of concern in his eyes and he asked. "You want to talk about it?"

She took a moment then shook her head, she puts her phone back down on the coffee table, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "No, not right now." She removes one of her arms and puts her hand it on his cheek and said. "In fact I don't want to talk about anything at this moment." Not wanting to ruin the night she leans toward him and kisses him on the lips then she pulls back.

They look back into his eyes and he asks a silent question, she does a short nod with a smile. He gives her a smile back, takes her hand and they walk to the bedroom to finish what they started.

Later, He wraps his arms around her from behind after calming their heart beats, he kissed her head and asked. "You ok?" He knew she tried to shake the sad feeling away earlier but he also knew that it still bothered her when something wasn't going right with somebody she cared about.

She sighed, slips her fingers through his and said. "I just feel bad for Thomas and Aubrey it seems like every time they turn around something is in their way, I just want them to be as happy as we are."

Grissom nods, kissed her head again and said. "They will get there."

She made sure the blankets were around her then turns around so now they were laying face to face and she said. "You seem so sure."

He smiles and replied. "In a small way they remind me of us." She raises an eyebrow and he continued. "We had all of these adversities and obstacles too." He stops for a second, sighed then continued. "Now I know the majority of them was because of me but they were still obstacles that we had to conquer and look were we are now. I see a lot of love between those two and you don't give up just because it gets hard and I really don't see them doing that so in the end just have faith it will work out." Sara smiled at him, she loved this optimistic Grissom, not that he was all doom and gloom before it's just since they had gotten back together he seemed to be enjoying the optimistic side of life this time.

She puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Thank you."

He puts a hand over hers that was on his cheek and asked. "For what?"

"For a lot of things but mostly for understanding. I know I can get caught up in our friend's lives at times and their emotions affect me but you just stand by and listen to me and is there when I need you, no questions asked." She shrugs her shoulders and finish. "So...Thank you."

He smiles, puts his free hand on her cheek to wipe a tear away, leans closer to her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back a little and said. "And I'll always listen to you. Even if it's about our friends. You care about them so I would never discourage you on talking about it. Just know that these arms are always there for you when ever you need them and with you giving me your love that's all the thanks need."

She smiles, pecks him on the lips again, scoots closer to him, wraps her arms around him as he wraps his arms around her then after she kisses his neck she whispered while closing her eyes. "I love you Grissom."

He brings her closer, if that was even possible, kissed her on top of the head and said. "I love you too Sara." She smiles again and a few minutes later her breathing changed and she fell asleep.

He smiles while running his hand up and down her back and just lays there holding the woman he loves in his arms, happy that he could make her feel better anytime she needed it and hoping that he was right about their friends ending up like them.

* * *

AN: What happens now? Find out next Chapter. Please review.


	8. His old friends & The past

AN: Warning: little language. Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: His old friends & The past

By the time Thomas got to Boston it was late and since he didn't tell his friend that he was going to show up he was on is own so he walked to the rent-a-car station and got a vehicle then drove to the hotel and got himself a room.

He walks to the elevator, hits floor number 12 and rides the elevator up. When the elevator got to his floor he walks out and heads to his room, slides the key card in, opened the door, walked in and shuts the door behind him.

As he stands inside the room he looks around, there was a king sized bed in front of him, a big window to the left of it, a dresser on the right of it, around the corner on the wall was a flat screen TV and a nice big sized bathroom to the right of where he was standing.

He sighed, walked to the bed, sets his bag on the floor in front of it, walks to the nightstand, takes everything out of his pockets and sets them on top of it then he gets on the bed, laying on top of the covers and sighs again while running his hand down his face, trying to shake off this turn of events.

He knew he couldn't live with the doubts and always wondering what if but he was hoping he didn't make the biggest mistake on leaving, she knew how much he loved her he just needed her to let go of the past and he was giving her the space to do that. He shook his head, got up and changed into his night-clothes then after he did his bedtime routine he gets back in bed, this time under the covers, and tried to go to sleep.

A few hours later he couldn't get unwind enough to stay asleep so he changed into the pants and shirt he loves to go running in, grabbed his Ipod, made sure he had his key then walked out until he was outside then started running the old path he use to run when he lived here.

When he got back to his room he took a quick shower changed into his sleeping clothes again, got back into bed and fell a asleep, but not a really good one.

He woke up a couple of hours later, looked at the clock and groaned. It was too early to call his friend but then he smiled and got out of bed, got dressed and decided to go visit a place that he spent almost 20 years of his life at and hadn't seen since he left four years ago.

15 minutes later he was walking into the Boston Crime lab. He didn't know the receptionist but when he said his name she seemed to know about him because she smiled and gave him a visitors badge without any hassle. He gave her a polite smile, clipped the badge on his jacket then walked the familiar halls.

During his visit here he saw his ex-boss, saw a few colleagues and lab techs he worked many cases with and even met some new people. He gave them all smiles and waves, handshakes or hugs, depending on how well he knew them.

When he walked out of the lab he looked at his watch and saw that his friend should be up or just getting up so he smiled, walked to his vehicle, gets in, dialed a number, puts the phone up to his ear and waited.

A few seconds later a sleepy voice came over the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Preston."

"Thomas, What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you're up for breakfast?"

Preston laughed a little and replied. "Well unless you're here in Boston it would be one hell of a commute."

"Then it's a good thing I am sitting in my car outside of the Boston crime lab."

Preston sits up in bed and asked. "Really?"

"Yes so get your butt out of bed and met me for breakfast."

"I'll do you one better, come over here and I'll make breakfast."

"Your on, be there in 5?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Thomas smiled and said. "Ok." they both said bye then he puts his phone in the drink holder and drove to his friend's apartment.

10 minutes later he was standing in front of Preston's apartment door and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened, revealing his friend Preston Adams.

He had met Preston one night in his fifth year living in Boston when he went to check out the new Bar & Grill that had opened, while his wife was at work.  
Preston was the bartender that night and they got to talking then eventually they started to become great friends, even though Preston was 5 years younger than him.

Now looking straight at him, Preston's brown hair was a bit longer then the last time he saw him but he still had those friendly hazel eyes and that slim build.

They smiled at each other and Preston holds out his hand but Thomas shakes his head and brings him in a friendly hug. Preston laughs and hugs him back.

They release each other and Preston said. "It is nice to see you again, I wasn't sure if you were going to come." Preston moved out-of-the-way so Thomas could come in.

After he did Preston shuts the door and while they were walking to the kitchen Thomas speaks. "I didn't think I would have been forgiven if I hadn't and plus I had time that I could take off."

Preston shakes his head and said. "Still working those long hours I see." Thomas smiled and Preston asked. "Is an omelet ok?" Thomas just shook his head yes.

As he was preparing the food Preston spoke again. "So why didn't your girl show up?" Thomas had told Preston about Aubrey over emails. Thomas looked down as Preston looked his way and he shakes his head and said. "Ouch, again?" Thomas looked back at his friend, sighed then told him what happened and was very thankful for his friend's support after he finished.

When he was done Thomas asked. "So speaking of girls did you call Becky at work after we got off the phone?" Becky Rider was his soon to be wife and before that they had been dating off and on for the past 7 years.

Preston shook his head and said. "I'll let her know this evening because I figured you wanted to wait as long as you could before Robin got wind that you are here."

Thomas flinched as Preston said his ex-wife's name but then nodded and said. "Yeah, thank you man."

Preston nodded and concentrated on the food while Thomas turned his head to the left, which was the dinning room area, and saw a picture of Becky and Robin hanging on the wall. He walks up to it to get a closer look.

His ex-wife, Robin Cunningham hadn't changed much, she still had the long curly brown hair, green eyes and a slim build and Becky wasn't much different either with her long light red hair, light brown eyes and her slim build. Those two had become best friends when Preston and Thomas started hanging out, they were almost like sisters now.

As he was looking at the picture of his ex-wife his mind takes him back to the day that the life he had known came crashing down.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

_Thomas walked into the law firm a few minutes ago and had just walked into Robin's office when he started. "Hi Hon..." He stops when she saw her and her college, Ben, kissing in the middle of the room. They pulled away from each other and Robin gasped when she looked his way and saw hurt and anger in his eyes._

_A second later Thomas came fully into the room and did something that she wasn't use to him doing, he punched Ben so hard he fell to the ground then said looking down at him. "Get the hell out of here."_

_Ben gets up from the ground, wipes his mouth and they were eying each other waiting for the next move and even though he had the physical strength to fight back he knew Robin didn't want that so he looked at her and she does a short nod telling him that it was ok, she knew that no matter how angry Thomas was he would never lay a hand on her. Ben nods back and hurries out of the room, shutting the door behind him._

_When the door clicked shut Thomas looks at her with the anger still there, she was about to open her mouth when he puts a hand up to stop her then said. "Your next words better not be 'It wasn't what it looked like' or 'that you're sorry'." She looks down and he shakes his head then spoke again. "What the hell did I walk into? huh?" He stops and when she didn't answer, his voice rose with anger. "Answer me! What hell is going on?"_

_She flinched at his tone voice, looked up at him and said. "I don't know were the start."_

_"How about when you started screwing the guy."_

_She flinched at his words again and spoke with her voice cracking. "Two weeks ago." Thomas closed his eyes, flexing his hand in a fist trying to control his breathing and so desperately wanting to throw something or punch a wall to get this anger out. When he opened his eyes she started to speak before he could. "I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." Thomas snorted after she said that, he can't count how many times he heard that line before, he came out of his thoughts when she continued. "He came here one evening sad about his mother being in the hospital and I was hugging him then the next we are..."_

_He shakes his head and said. "Spare me the details." She nods and he continued. "Why?"_

_She wipes a few tears away and answered. "I had everything that I ever wanted, a perfect Job and Husband, I know we had our fights but we were perfect." He was about to open his mouth but she continued. "I just felt that we were in a rut."_

_"Then why didn't you come and talk to me we could have done something! I thought you were happy." He shakes his head walked to the window and looked outside seeing the rain falling, the weather reflecting on how he felt._

_She speaks a few seconds later after she sniffled. "And as crazy as this sounds I still love you just as much as I did the first time we met."_

_He closes his eyes as it became silent for a few minutes then He asked. "Do you remember how we first met?" She looked at him surprised he asked that but before she could answer him he answered his own question. "You walked up to me and asked if I could help you to your freshman dorm and the moment you smiled at me, my first thought was. 'Wow, how can she be that beautiful it's not possible' then my second thought was to ask you out and when I did I never looked back nor did I want to." He stops to take a breath and continued. "The moment you said yes I imagined this beautiful future and I didn't care that I was 17 I wanted it all with you and when we got married I knew I had it."_

_He looks down as he ran a hand down his face trying to hide his emotions and she asked in a quiet voice. "Can you ever forgive me?"_

_He lifts his head up, turned to look at her and Robin saw more hurt than anger now. "The question isn't about if I will forgive you or not, or even forgetting the image of his hands all over you or his li..." He stops for a second then shook those thoughts away and continued. "It's about something I'll never be able to do again." He walks up to her and stops when he was in front of her._

_She look at him after wiping a tear away and he speaks again. "Trust has always been a major thing with me and it probably stemmed from my Dad walking out on my mom. I just knew that the moment she told me what he did I couldn't have or keep somebody in my life who I didn't trust._  
_I can name everybody that I trust more than anybody in my life without a second guess and now I just lost a person." Robin looked down toward the floor with more tears going down her cheek, knowing he was talking about her. "The first time that your lips touched his you broke that trust and you can never get it back."_

_He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger, puts his other hand over it and as he was slipping it off his finger he speaks again. "Or if by some miracle you end up getting it back it won't be the same, there are too many fractures in it because my view of you changed the moment I walked into this room and saw you two." He grabs her hand, turns it so her palm was up then he puts the ring in the middle of her palm and finished his speech. "I thought that what we had was very special, you know the one love that's suppose to last a lifetime, the one that people say only exists in fairy tales. I guess the joke is on me because maybe that's the only way it ever exists."_

_He closes her hand over his ring then turned and walked out of the room not looking back, his emotions were about to come out but he waited until he got into his car before he broke down._

_End of flashback_

Thomas was brought back to the present when Preston said his name. He turns to him and Preston asked. "You ok?"

Thomas shakes his head and replied. "Yeah."

Preston nodded, though not sure if that was true but gave him a small smile and changed the subject. "Well I hope you don't have plans for tonight."

Thomas walks to the bar stool, sat down and asked. "Why?"

Preston puts the plate in front of Thomas and answered. "Because I am taking you and my girl out for dinner."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

Preston hands Thomas a fork with a smile and said. "Cool, I think you'll love it."

Thomas nodded with a smile and said. "I bet I will."

Preston knew were all the best restaurants where because besides a bartender he was also a very good chef, in fact a lot of what Thomas knows in the kitchen was because of him and he was thankful for the skill that Preston had showed him.

They smiled at each other then they both started eating and talking in between bites, while Thomas tried not to think to hard on what Aubrey was up to.

* * *

After school had ended and Sara had rested up from her shift, she had met Aubrey at the park with Isabella and eventually Isabella went to the play on the swing set while Aubrey and Sara talked.

Aubrey was going to ignore all communication with Sara but what she had learned from the year of knowing her and this group was that if somebody was feeling down or needed somebody to talk to they would aways be there and if they wanted to they could be so stubborn that they wouldn't leave you alone until you got all your feelings out in open.

Aubrey watches Isabella then looks at Sara and said. "I hope you don't hate me."

Sara shakes her head, looks at Aubrey and replied. "I don't and Thomas doesn't either, he just want's you be sure before you make your commitment permanent."

Aubrey shakes her head and replied. "I was sure the moment I met him."

Sara speaks before Aubrey could continue. "But it's another ball game when someone you use to care about unexpectedly shows up, especially if you haven't seen them for years."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow and asked. "Why do I get the feeling that's happened to you?"

Sara nodded her head and replied. "Once when Grissom and I were living apart and barely communicating, basically when things started to get bad between us."

"Really?" Sara nodded and Aubrey continued. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She gives Aubrey a smile and said. "Because despite on how things were with Grissom and how lonely I was without him I could never do anything that would jeopardize how he feels about me, I never wanted to break his trust in that way. And hurting him like that was never an option, no matter what."

Aubrey nodded then bit her lip and asked. "Do you think his trust in me has wavered because of this?"

Sara looks at Isabella to make sure she was still there then looked back at Aubrey and said. "No because you didn't ask for Dylan to come back into your life, this was beyond your control." Aubrey nodded, Sara puts her hand over hers and continued. "Just as long as you don't do anything that will jeopardize his trust and if you are upfront about how you feel then the way he feels about you won't change."

Aubrey nodded again, hoping she would say that then she smiled a little and said. "Thank you Sara."

Sara smiles a little as she took her hand off of Aubrey's, happy that she had relieved the young woman. She was about to speak again when she heard Isabella shout. "Hi Colby!"

Sara looked over Aubrey's shoulder and Aubrey turned her head to the left and they both see Colby and his father walking their way.

Dylan looks down at his son and nods his head, Colby smiled and ran toward Isabella at the swing set.

Dylan gets to the bench were the girls were sitting down at, he looks at Sara and asked. "Sara, right?" Sara nodded with a small smile then Dylan gives her a small smile and said hi, after Sara said it back he looks at Aubrey and said. "Hi Aubrey."

"Hi Dylan."

Dylan nodded then as it grew to an awkward silence, Sara cleared her throat and said. "I better go."

Aubrey looked at Sara and nodded in understanding then asked. "I can take Isabella home later if you want?"

Sara looked over at the swing set and saw Isabella laughing and having fun so she nodded her head as she looked back at Aubrey she replied. "Ok that will be fine." Aubrey smiled, Sara smiled back then she gets up, said bye to Dylan, said goodbye to her daughter and left the park.

Once Sara was gone, Dylan looks at Aubrey and asked. "Can I sit?" She nodded and after Dylan sat down he asked. "So where is your other half?"

Aubrey looked down at her hands and replied. "He left town for a wedding."

Dylan looks at her a little confused and asked. "Why aren't you with him?" She looks up at him and he continued after looking into her eyes. "This is about me isn't it?" She nodded then he continued. "Ok then it's obvious we need to talk."

"I agree, when?"

"Later, let's have dinner."

"Dylan..."

He cuts her off. "It doesn't have to be fancy." He looks over at the kids then looks back at her and said. "In fact how about we take the kids to have pizza."

Aubrey looks at him and her thoughts go back to what Thomas said. 'Do whatever you have to do.' and like Dylan said it wasn't going to be fancy so there wasn't anything romantic about it, at least in her mind, so she nodded and replied. "Alright let me call Sara and make sure she says its ok for Isabella." Dylan nodded and watched the kids while Aubrey got on the phone.

A few minutes later she hangs up, looks at Dylan and said. "She said it was alright." Dylan nodded again then called the kids to come over here.

Both Isabella and Colby ran over to the bench and Dylan asked. "So do you kids want to have pizza tonight?"

Colby immediately said yes but Isabella looked at Aubrey to make sure it was ok and she gives her a short nod and smiled then Isabella smiled with a nod, agreeing with her friend.

After everything was set up Dylan and Colby left the girls.

When they were alone Isabella looks at Aubrey and asked. "You ok Aunt Aubrey?"

Aubrey smiled at the little girl and said. "I'm fine honey." Then she brings the girl closer to her, tickles her, making her laugh then said. "We are going to have some fun tonight."

Isabella nodded and after she calmed down she said. "I just wish Uncle Thomas was here."

Aubrey turns Isabella around and wraps her in her arms from behind and said. "So do I sweetie, so do I." She kissed her head and just holds her, wondering how tonight will be.

* * *

After Thomas and Preston ate breakfast they went out of the apartment and visited a few places they liked to hang out in the past, when they had the time to do that.

A few hours later Thomas took Preston back home and he went back to the hotel, changed his clothes and went out running again trying to shake off these tense feelings he started to have this morning. He didn't know if it was because of the flashback he had, the inevitable on seeing his ex-wife or about his feelings about a certain woman in Vegas that he was afraid to lose or the fourth option, which was all the above.

After he got back to the hotel he took a shower and changed into something semi-casual then grabbed his phone from the dresser, looked down at it, went to his contacts and hovered his thumb over Aubrey's name for a minute then he shook his head, sighed as he got out of his contacts then puts the phone in his pocket, grabbed his key card and left his hotel room.

15 minutes later he goes to the address Preston had given him and parked his rented vehicle into the almost full parking lot then got out.

As he was walking to the front door of the medium-sized building he remembered that this place was abandoned when he lived here but he always thought it looked like a good place to have some kind of business here because the bay was behind it so he was glad somebody found use for this place.

He smiled as he opened the glass door and walked into the lobby that had three chairs against the left side of the wall and two small 25-cent candy machines on the other side, the walls were painted in a soft red and some beautiful art to look at and when he looked down there was a huge mat that said Bayside restaurant on it, he looked back up and saw the Maître D standing at his post with smile then asked. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Well sort of, I am meeting a friend, Preston Adams."

The man doesn't even hesitate when he replied. "Right this way." Thomas nodded and followed the man.

When he got into the main area he was already amazed, over his shoulder toward the left side in a corner there was a long bar with 10 bar stools and two medium-sized TV's hanging up then to his right from the middle of the room, there was this lounge on a porch like structure, where you had to take five steps up, that had comfortable chairs with two big screen TV's that had any channel imaginable. He shook his head as they were weaving their way through the multiple tables that was different sizes until they reached some more glass doors that led them outside.

They stepped on the deck and walked straight ahead were there was a few more tables to the left and right of him and as they reached the last one Thomas could hear Becky speaking. "Ok I can't wait anymore what's the surprise?"

Preston smiled as he saw Thomas behind the Maître D and said. "Look for yourself."

Becky raised an eyebrow at her fiancé then looked as the man moved away, revealing Thomas.

She smiled, did a small squeal as she gets out of her chair and immediately gives him a hug.

He laughs as he hugs her back and said. "Hi Becky."

After a few seconds Becky pulls back from his arms and asked. "I didn't know you would be here." Then she looked back at her Fiancé and asked in stern but playful tone. "And why didn't I know?"

Preston smiled and said. "Well besides me not knowing until this morning I wanted it to be a surprise."

Becky smiled, looked back at Thomas and said. "Well I am glad you could make it." But then she stopped, just realizing something and looks at him a little worried.

He just shakes his head and said. "It's ok Becky, I don't expect you to get married without your best friend and besides this visit isn't about her. It's about me being here for you guys." Then he smiles bigger and said. "Watching you finally tying the knot." Becky smiled and gives him another hug,

She could never understand how Robin could have been so stupid breaking this guys heart over Ben the two timing bas...She shook her head before she went down that road. Thomas wasn't the only one that had suffered with Robin's affair because Becky and Preston were on different sides supporting their respective friends because that's what friends are supposed to do, whether you liked their choices or not, but it had caused a big enough strain in their relationship that they had broken up for a while.

She shook her head again from that time, cleared her throat and said. "Thank you Thomas."

They pull back and he replied. "You're welcome, I'm glad you wanted me here."

Becky nodded and as she was walking back to her seat she speaks. "Of course, you have always been a good friend to both of us regardless on what happened."

Thomas nodded and before the silence became too awkward Preston told him to sit down and after he did he asked. "So what do you think of his place?"

Thomas smiled again while looking around out in the bay then looked behind him to the glass window seeing the inside of the restaurant again then looked back at Preston and said. "It's amazing. Do you know who bought it and fixed it up?" Preston was about to answer when his manager came over to them.

Preston speaks to the young man. "Mr. Collins this is Thomas Dixon, get him anything he wants, ok?"

The tall, curly short brown-haired, young man nodded and replied. "Of course sir." He looked at Thomas and Thomas had his mouth wide open and his eyes were wide.

After a few seconds of shock and when Becky and Preston calmed down from laughing, Thomas cleared his throat and asked. "You own this?"

Preston nodded and said. "Well me and the bank's until I can pay it off, but yeah I do." Preston then looks at his fiancée, smiled and said. "We do, this is our baby. She does the money aspect of it and I'm head chef. I took the weekend off for the obvious reason."

Thomas smiled while watching them then looked at the young man and asked for water to start with, he nodded then left them alone.

Thomas cleared his throat and repeated how amazing this place was then their conversation turned to him and he told them about the people in Vegas and how they became so close to him that he felt like they were his family and both Preston and Becky were happy for him even though they were a little jealous, but they didn't say anything because they didn't want to make him feel bad they understood why he had to leave and start a new life.

As the hours passed and their evening was winding down, which Thomas was thankful that they didn't pry into his love life, Thomas noticed the long looks Becky and Preston were giving each other and knew what that meant so he shook his head and said. "Ok you two get out of here."

They look at him and Preston asked. "Are you sure?"

He waves it off and said. "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

Preston smiled and they all stood up from their seats then he puts his hand on Thomas's shoulder and said. "Help yourself to any drinks you want and stay as long as you want, just be safe and I'll see you tomorrow." Thomas nodded then Preston gives him a hug.

They pull back as Becky was walking up to him then she gave him a hug too and said. "It really is nice having you here again, even if it's only for two days." Thomas said he agreed as they pulled back.

When Becky was out of his arms she took Preston's hand and after one more smile they walked past Thomas and walked along the deck to get to the front of the building. Thomas watched them with a smile till he couldn't see them anymore, he was so happy for them. Then he sighed not wanting to think about how he was feeling.

He walked back inside the building and as he was walking past the bar deciding to just to leave, but then he stopped, shook his head and walked up to the bar, sat down and the bartender asked. "What can I get for you Mr. Dixon?"

Thomas mentally smiled and thought. 'Well my name sure went around fast.' He cleared his throat and said. "Scotch on the rocks." The bartender nodded and as he pouring his drink Thomas pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat it on the bar next to him.

He looked down at his drink, picked up the glass and took his first sip then he looked at up at one of the TV's and saw an old hockey game on, it wasn't really his sport but right now he didn't care.

A few minutes later a woman with long curly brown hair, green eyes and a slim build walks into the restaurant and smiles at the Maître D, he just smiles back as she walked past him. She has been here so much that she practically knew everybody that worked here. She stops in the main area, pulled out her compact to check herself before she goes looking for her best friend.

She told her that she might not be able to make it tonight but since her new colleague said she would take over the case she got to come after all, she just hopes she wasn't late. She smiles at her appearance, closed the compact, puts it in her purse and as she was taking a step to her left to go outside in the side entrance her eyes hit the bar and she stopped but her heart started pounding when she saw him sitting there.

She didn't know her ex-husband was going to be here or even aware that they had invited him. Talking about him with Preston and Becky was always a sore subject so his name never comes up but that doesn't mean she doesn't think about him everyday, especially two years ago when she caught Ben cheating on her, and regrets every single moment on letting him go. She shook her head from the past and when she noticed nobody else was sitting next to him, she took a breath and started walking up to him.

* * *

AN: UH OO. Is there trouble in the air? Find out what happens next chapter. Sorry for the lack of GSR in this chapter but their chapter is coming, so bear with me. Thank you. Please review.


	9. Closure & Trouble

AN: Warning: There could be a little trigger moment with Dylan and Aubrey talking about their past so keep that in mind. Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Closure & Trouble

Earlier that evening (Around the same time that Thomas had just left his hotel to go to Bayside Restaurant)

Aubrey had just gotten ready for dinner and was now sitting down on the couch waiting for Isabella to change clothes from what she had on earlier.  
She picked up her phone from the coffee table, went to her contacts, scrolled down to Thomas's name, hovered her thumb over it but before anything else happened she hears Isabella. "Is this ok?"

Aubrey looks up at her, seeing her stand there in a purple shirt that had little butterflies on it, pants that went with it, tennis shoes and her hair was brushed but down, it wasn't that spectacular of an outfit but they weren't going for that tonight. And Aubrey will always think this little girl is beautiful no matter what she wears and that made Aubrey smile. "What you are wearing is fine and beautiful."

Isabella smiled and asked. "Are we ready?" Aubrey nodded, looks back at her phone, gets out of her contacts page then puts it in her pocket as she stood up then she made sure that Isabella had her coat, she grabbed her own, went to the kitchen, grabbed the keys from the counter then they were out the door.

15 minutes later they were at a Pizza place that had arcade games, which she knew would make the kids happy, in fact the moment Aubrey parked the vehicle Isabella was already taking off her seatbelt and getting out. She smiled as she was getting out then after she shuts and locks the door she walks in front of her parked vehicle, grabbed Isabella's hand, looked down and said. "Now, you remember the rules right?"

Aubrey knew that the little girl did but she would rather be safe than sorry because if something were to happen to her she would be dead and her parents wouldn't be the only suspects.

Isabella looked up at her Aunt and replied. "I do. Don't talk to strangers and always be in your line of sight so you know that I am ok." Isabella pauses for a second then continued. "Oh, And always say please and Thank You to everything I ask for or receive."

Aubrey nodded and replied. "Excellent." Isabella smiled, happy that she got it right.

Once they were in the building and away from the door they stood in the eating section of the place and looked around for Dylan and Colby but didn't see them in that part. Then just as Aubrey was turning her head to look in the arcade section she hears Isabella say. "Hi Colby." Aubrey looked that way and saw Dylan and Colby walking up to them.

Smiles and pleasantries were exchanged then Aubrey and Dylan told the kids that they could play the games for a bit while they waited on the food. The kids nodded and went to go play, while the grown-ups stood there making sure that they could see them from were they stood.

When they were satisfied that they could see them they looked at each other and he said. "You look beautiful."

Aubrey shook her head with a smile and replied. "It's nothing special, something I would ware on any given day, outside of school of course."

School attire for her was more like pant suites with an occasional dress day but right now she was in blue jeans, a t-shirt, tennis shoes and small amount of make up with her hair in a pony tail.

He smiled a bit bigger and replied. "I don't care what you ware you'll always look beautiful to me." Aubrey couldn't help but smile then she looked down embarrassed.

He chuckles a little but not to make fun of her or anything it was just nice that he still had that effect on her then he cleared his throat and said. "Why don't I order while you get us a table." Aubrey nodded as she looked back at him then he asked. "It's still pepperoni for you right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes and a..."

Dylan cuts her off. "A diet coke, I remember."

Aubrey smiled then told him to get a medium-sized glass of orange soda and some water for Isabella since she knew her mother didn't want her daughter to drink a lot of soda. Dylan nodded then went to order the food and drinks while Aubrey looked to her right to make sure she could see the kids and when she saw them she walked to a table that had a good view of the arcade then sat down and waited, feeling a little conflict in her. She shook her head before she thought about it and watched the kids.

A few minutes later Dylan walked over to the table, sat down the tray of drinks then sat down across for her.

When the drinks were in place they started talking but not the subject they both knew they needed to address, they just wanted to feel comfortable around each other again and surprisingly for her it didn't take long, it felt like it was old times again. They were talking and feeling good around each other so much that they almost missed the call for their pizza.

Once the Pizza was at the table and the children were sitting down they ate but of course it wasn't done in silence because Dylan started talking to Isabella and asking her questions, which Aubrey knew he wasn't doing that just to be polite he was really interested in what she had to say and he was hanging on to every word as if he was listening to a grown up talking. But it made Aubrey feel a pang in her heart every time he smiled or laughed at something Isabella would say because all it did was remind her on what they lost, she did try to push it away though for the sake of the children, not wanting them to see her upset.

After they got done eating Colby looked at his father and asked. "Can we go play some more dad, please?"

Dylan nodded, grabbed some money and handed it to him then said. "Sure buddy." Colby smiled, grabbed the money and said thank you.

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Thank you Mr. McCoy."

Dylan nodded again, looked at the little girl with a smile and said. "You're very welcome sweetie." Isabella smiled back and both kids got off their chairs to go play some more. He had watched the kids go into the arcade again, after transferring the bills into coins, then he looked at Aubrey and noticed she was doing the same thing. They smiled at each other and Dylan said. "That girl is something special."

Aubrey nodded and replied. "I know, I felt the same the moment I met her. The Grissom's are very lucky parents." They look into each other's eyes then she looked down and said. "And I have to say so are you, that boy is special. Especially because he has a dad like you." She closed her eyes as the sadness came through, she couldn't hold on in front of him anymore.

Dylan looks at her sadly and replied. "I know how special it is to have him in my life, I feel blessed every time he smiles at me."  
She nodded trying to swallow the lump in her throat and he continued trying to hold on to his own emotions. "And sometimes when I look into his eyes I'll catch myself thinking about how our son or daughter would have been like today and what college would they have gone to? And if they liked to play sports what would it be? And/or would they be the brainiac and bookworm like their beautiful mother."

She started to sniffle as tears came down her cheeks and he stood up from his seat, walks to her side of the table, tugs on her arm so she was standing up then he took her in his arms and she silently sobbed, not wanting to draw a lot of attention to herself but knowing they needed this.

He runs his hand up and down her back for a few minutes to calm her down then she pulls back from his arms, looked at him and said. "Excuse me for a minute?" He nodded, released her then stepped back.

She turns and walks toward the bathroom while he looked to see where the kids were then he sits back down and clears his throat as he was wiping the tears out of his eyes then he grabbed his water and took a drink.

He was looking down at his water when she came back a few minutes later. "Sorry."

He looks at her, stands up while she sits down then he sits back down and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes it's good to get those emotions out and knowing you like I do, you can keep your emotions bottled up because you don't want anybody to think of you as weak. Just know I never thought that and looking at you now after everything that you had been through I never will." She gives him a small smile before looking down at her drink, he smiled for a few minutes then told her what he wanted to tell her since the first night he saw her again. "I made a mistake Aubrey."

Aubrey looked back at him and he continued. "The day I walked away from us was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I broke the promise of sticking by you when it got rough and losing our child couldn't have been rougher than that, especially when you had to add losing your dad a month earlier so I am so sorry."

She shook her head while sniffling again then she cleared her throat to clear her emotions out and said. "You were 18 years old and dealing with your own grieve and yes even though it hurt back then and I couldn't or didn't understand why such a strong couple like use ended, I do now." She swallows the lump in her throat and finished with. "We weren't ready to deal with our grieve together, I think we had to fix ourselves first."

He thinks about that for a minute then nods, moves his hand and puts it on top of hers, she looks at their hands then looks into his eyes and he continued. "I'm ready now, Aubrey. I want to fix us, I want to start over with you."

* * *

When Robin got closer to the bar she cleared her throat and said. "I wasn't aware you knew about the wedding and if you were I assumed you would have been too busy to show up."

Thomas tensed as he heard that voice and took the last sip of his drink then nodded his head to the bartender for another one and as the man was pouring Thomas looked to his left and saw his ex-wife, now sitting beside him, and he couldn't help but flashback to the last time he saw her.

_Flashback_

_ 4 years ago (5 months after finding out about the affair)_

_Thomas walks into his office to pack up his stuff so he could go get ready to go to Vegas. Technically yesterday was his last day but he decided to grab his things today because he had to come back for a special goodbye from them and he had just left them in the break room. He does a small sigh looking at his desk then started packing._

_10 minutes later he grabs the last thing off his desk, which was a picture of his mother, he smiles at it and said. "I am getting a new start mom, I hope I can continue to make you proud."_

_As he was putting the picture in his box a voice came behind him. "I think she would be very proud." He tensed as he heard that voice then turned around and saw Robin standing in the doorway. He gives her a look that said 'what are you doing here?', and knowing him for over 20 years she knew that look but instead of answering that question she said. "So I see it's true, you're leaving."_

_He turns his body around so he was looking right at her and said. "I see that Preston ratted me out."_

_She shook her head and replied. "Don't get mad at him, I think he just wanted to blame me that your leaving, I understand why you didn't tell me."_

_He snorted and said sarcastically. "Well I am glad you understand, now everything is right in the world." He watched her flinch at his tone then said in a softer tone. "So why are you here?"_

_She had to mentally smile at his demeanor right now, he had every right to go off on her again but he didn't. Before her thoughts turned to five months ago, she speaks after clearing her throat. "I just wanted to say good luck out there and to say how sorry I am."_

_He shakes his head and said. "But it doesn't change anything because the damage has already been done."_

_Robin looks down for a second then looks back at him and said. "I know your still ma..."_

_He cuts her off and spoke as he was looking around his office making sure he had everything. "Hanging on to that feeling means I still care." He looks back at her and said. "But how can I care for somebody who has ripped my heart out, shredded it and threw it back in my face?" He shakes his head and continued. "So no I'm not mad anymore."_

_Tears were building up in her eyes, knowing he wasn't saying this to be cruel, it was how he felt and one of the things she loved about him was his honesty and really she had only herself to blame for him making him pull a wall over his heart._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again. "I just want to try to move on with my life now, so anything else we have to discuss I would like it to go through our lawyers if you don't mind but really there is nothing left to discuss, our papers are already signed."_

_Robin nodded in understanding and said. "Then I guess this is goodbye." Thomas gives her a small nod._

_She looks at him for a second longer then turns around to walk out of the door but stopped when he said her name. She looks back at him and he said. "Thank you for the good luck." She gives him a small smile and short nod then she turned and walked out of the room._

_When he was alone again he closed his eyes as the sad emotions came through, he told her he didn't care about her anymore but he did and it still hurts every time he thinks about her. He took a few minutes then shook his head and started walking to the door with his box, hoping this new start will be a positive thing in his life and that something in Vegas will help him get over the hurt and sadness that he has felt._

_End of flashback_

He mentally shakes his head from the past and as he was looking back down at his drink he replied. "I wouldn't have missed my friend's wedding if I could've helped it."

"I should have known that, that's just who you are."

He snorted and said. "Yep that's me, a nice guy who is always dependable."

She frowned as he took another long drink and asked for another one. Not only did she feel his demeanor was off but she wasn't use to seeing him drink this much. She knew a lot can change in four years but she felt something was very wrong with him, so she asks. "What's wrong? Did something happen in Vegas?"

He looks at her for a second then looks down at his drink again and said. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

She nodded, puts her purse on the on the bar next to her, asks for a white wine then when he looked back at her she said. "Then we will talk about something else until you are."

* * *

Aubrey looks at him with a smile and hope soared into Dylan for a second until she slipped her hand out from under his, cleared her throat and said. "Dylan I can't."

He swallowed with his heart breaking and said. "Can't or won't?"

"A little of both." He looks down and she continued. "I can't lie and tell you that I didn't feel anything when you showed back up in my life nor can I tell you that they were ever fully gone." He looked back up at her and she spoke again. "You were my first love and the good and special times I'll always cherish but I have truly moved on. The day I met Thomas my life changed, I lo..."

He puts his hand up to stop her and said. "Please." She nodded in understanding then he sighed and said. "Ok."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Ok? Is that all you have to say? Not trying to convince me that I belong with you?"

He smiled with a small chuckle then gets serious. "I love you Aubrey and I had never stopped but in part of loving somebody is letting them go when you know it's what they want or what's best for them and in this case I can see that's what you want. I just thought maybe when you heard how I felt your answer might change." She smiled at him while shaking her head 'no', he shrugs and said. "Well you can't blame a man for trying." She laughed a little while shaking her head and he smiled a little back.

When she calmed down she sighed and asked. "Are we ok? Because with you being here I don't want any problems."

"We will be fine and just as long as he keeps making you happy I won't be an interference with you guys, I just hope we can still be friends."

She smiled bigger, stands up, tugs on his hand so he would stand up and when he was she gives him a hug. It took him a second but then he hugs her back and she said. "Thank you Dylan." He smiled, kissed her head and just held her.

He was sad that he won't have her as more than a friend but happy that she was back in his life. If anything he had missed her friendship for the past 17 years.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard Isabella's voice. "What's going on?"

They get out of the hug and look at the girl and she was almost glaring at Dylan. She didn't want him taking her Aunt Aubrey from her Uncle Thomas.  
They both seemed to understand that look because Aubrey puts her hand on Isabella's shoulder and said. "It's ok honey, he was just giving me a friendly hug."

She looks at her Aunt then looks at Dylan as he was bending down so he was eye level to her and said. "She's right. I would never want to do anything to hurt your Aunt and I hope we can continue to be friends, I would really like that and I'm sure Colby would like that too."

Isabella looks at Colby and he smiles with a nod then she looks back at Dylan, nods and said. "Ok, friends."

They all smiled then Dylan stood up and said. "I guess it's time to go."

Aubrey nodded and after everybody got their jackets on, the four of them walked out of the building and he walked them to Aubrey's vehicle.

After she unlocked the door Isabella said goodbye to Dylan and Colby then wished them well for the rest of the weekend and got in the vehicle.

Once the passenger door was closed Aubrey looks at Dylan and she said with a smile. "Both." He raises an eyebrow in confusion and she continued. "Our child would have been a Brainiac but would have loved playing sports because you would have encouraged both but not pushy enough to make them choose either way." He smiles, knowing what she was talking about.

They continue to look at each other imagining what could have been, this time letting the feelings reflect in their eyes. They will always miss not knowing how their child would have turned out but at this moment they knew it was time to say goodbye to that life and that's what they did, finally together.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and said with emotion in his voice. "You make sure that man knows how lucky he is."

She nods with a smile, after wiping a tear away, then said. "I will." He removes his hand and she looks down at Colby. "I'll see you at school on Monday."  
He nods with a smile, wondering what happened between those two but he will save the question for another time.

Dylan and Aubrey looked back at each other and he said. "Goodnight Aubrey."

She smiled again and replied. "Goodnight Dylan." He smiles back then the boys walked away.

She watched them then sighed in relief. The weight of her feelings of the past two days just disappeared, she felt free from the memories of the past.

What she told Dylan earlier was the truth, she will cherish every memory that they shared but now she was ready to start her new life.

She smiled as she was getting in her vehicle and after she shuts the door she looked over at Isabella and said. "I'll take you home in a minute. I want to make a phone call." Isabella nodded and Aubrey pulled her phone out of her pocket, hit's speed dial number one, puts her phone up to her ear and listened to the ringing.

* * *

Thomas had gone to the restroom a few minutes ago so Robin was sitting alone at the bar when she hears a phone ringing close to her so after she puts her wine glass down she picks up Thomas's phone and saw the name of the person who was calling, Aubrey Hayes.

She made a disgusted look as she saw the picture of the woman then when it stopped ringing she looked around to make sure he wasn't walking back then she looked back at his phone and pressed the delete button so it wouldn't inform him that he missed a call then sets his phone back down and said. "Sorry Ms. Aubrey but he will be a little busy taking your call." Then she snickered as she took a drink of her wine.

After seeing him again she wasn't sure she wanted to let him go this time and she was going to do anything to take advantage of that. Even if it means making it seem like this woman, who she suspects was his reason for drinking, didn't care enough to call.

* * *

Aubrey pulls the phone from her ear with a little frown that he didn't pick up and Isabella asked. "Is he ok?"

Aubrey showed a smile when she looked at the little girl and said. "I'm sure he is having to much of a good time with his friends to pick up." She didn't want to leave a voice mail because what she wanted to say to him was important enough to talk to him personally and plus she wanted to hear his voice, not a recording. Isabella nodded then Aubrey cleared her throat and said. "Alright let me take you home."

"Ok."

Aubrey nodded with a smile then starts her vehicle and as she was driving she asked. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

Isabella nodded with a smile and said. "I did. They are really nice and I'm glad I got to met them. I think Colby could be my best friend now."

Aubrey smiled and replied. "I am happy to hear that." She stops at the light then looks at Isabella and she was grinning ear to ear as she turned her head to look out the window and if Aubrey didn't know any better and if Isabella was older she might say she was experiencing her first crush. Aubrey bit her lip and thinks. 'Better not tell her parents just yet.' Then she smiles as she shakes her head and started to drive again.

Aubrey stopped the vehicle on the side of the street in front of the Grissom house then both of them got out.

As they were walking up to the front door it opened and Sara appeared in the doorway, they all smiled at each other and Sara asked. "How is my girl?"

Isabella smiled at her mother and when she was close to her she gave her a hug and said. "I had a good time."

Sara pulls away from the hug, puts her hand on her daughter's cheek and said. "I am glad."

Isabella looked back at Aubrey and said. "Thank you Aunt Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled and replied. "You are very welcome, enjoy the rest of your night and weekend." She nodded and after a hug Isabella walked inside getting greeted immediately by Hank and her father.

Sara looks back over her shoulder and smiles at the interaction then looks back at Aubrey and asked. "You want to come in?"

Aubrey smiled and said. "No Thanks. I have something I need to do." On the way here she decided that she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him, she was taking action.

Sara smiles, feeling like she knew what Aubrey meant so she said. "Like going after somebody?" Aubrey looks down, red in the face and Sara chuckles then said. "So I take it dinner was good." Aubrey looked up and was about to open her mouth to explain but Sara shook her head and said. "The only thing that matters is that you put your past behind you and now you can move on. Now go get your man."

"Gladly."

Sara nodded with a smile then after a goodbye Aubrey turned and walked back to her vehicle with a smile on her face.

Sara watched Aubrey drive away then steps back inside, shuts the front door, turns and saw that Grissom was walking up to her.

He noticed her smile and asked. "What?"

She smiles bigger, wraps her arms around his neck while he puts his arms around her waist and she said. "Things are just lining up the way it should be with those two and I wish them all the best."

He smiles, puts his forehead on hers and replied. "I do too."

She brings him closer, if that was even possible and said. "I love you."

He whispers back. "I love you too." She sighed in content with her life at this moment and for her friends.

Now if everything goes as planned, Aubrey and Thomas should be married next month and if she had anything to say about it, it will happen. Those two need to have their happy ending and nothing was going to screw it up. Or will it?

* * *

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Thomas was walking toward her and spoke. "What are you still doing here? You said one drink and you'll leave. I'm not in the mood for your company."

She looks at him and he didn't look very steady so she stands up, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Well it looks like you have no choice now. There is no way your driving." He was going to open his mouth but then closes it and nods, she smiles and said. "Good." She releases him and tells him to just stand still while she paid the bill then she grabbed his phone and her purse then hands him the phone.

He takes it, looks down at it with a frown when he didn't see a call from Aubrey yet and he would have called but he knew he wasn't in the right shape at the moment so he sighed and puts his phone back into his pocket while she talked to her bartender friend about driving her car to her place and he said he will, which she gave him a higher tip for helping her out.

She stands in front of Thomas and asked. "Can you walk?" He nods and they started walking, which surprisingly he didn't fall but he did have stop a few times and Robin would just smile then said. "I can see why you don't drink much."

She finally gets them in his vehicle then he looks over at her and answered. "I didn't see the need to."

She looks back at him and asked in a small voice. "Even after our divorce?"

He looks out the window and said. "I had already lost you I wasn't about to lose my job too. No matter how much I wanted to drink I knew my job would always be there."

She puts her hand on top of his and said. "I'm here for you now."

He looked into her eyes then looks down, removes his hand, grabs his keys from his pocket, hands them to her and said. "Here."

She takes the keys, puts them in the ignition, starts it then says. "Now where?" When she didn't get an answer she looked over at him and saw that his head was laying against the window and his eyes were closed.

She sits there for a few minutes watching him then she smiles and thinks. 'Well if I can't take you to your hotel I guess my place is good enough.' She smiled bigger as she drove the familiar route to her place.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	10. Claiming what is hers

AN: So did anything happen with Robin and Thomas? Find out in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 10: Claiming what is hers

After an emergency stop for a few hours in Dallas because of bad weather Aubrey finally made it to Boston early in the morning and as much as she wanted to go find him now she needed a little rest and a shower first so she got on her phone and searched for the most affordable but nicest place she could get and when she was satisfied with her search she got a cab.

When she got to her destination she paid the cabbie and got out then walked into the hotel 6 building and up to the reception desk. The man sitting behind the counter smiled at her and she gives him a polite smile back then asked for a room for the night, he nodded then told her she was lucky because there was only 2 rooms left, which the way her last few days had been going she was thankful for the luck this time. After paying for the room she grabbed the key card, said bye and walked out with her overnight bag.

She found her room number, opened the door, walked in and shuts it then sighed as she looked around, it wasn't the grandest of rooms but it would work for the night. After she rubbed her eyes she started her bedtime routine, which included taking a shower. By the time she was in bed she was exhausted. She didn't know how Thomas and the graveyard team did this constantly, year after year. She yawned as she looked at her engagement ring then smiled and thinks. 'I'm coming for you babe, Love you.' She closes her eyes and she was a sleep within seconds.

Six hours later and she woke up, changed, packed her bag, called a cab, checked out and when the cab came she asked him to take her to the nearest coffee shop, he nodded and took her to her destination. When she got there and after paying the cabbie she walked in the coffee shop, ordered a coffee then sat down.

As she was sitting there taking sips of her drink she realized she didn't know where he was staying at so she grabbed her phone, dialed a familiar number and when Sara picked up she talks. "Hey Sara."

Sara was sitting in the break room taking a quick break before she continued on her double shift. She smiled and said. "Hi, I see you made to Boston ok."

"Yeah I did, Thanks. Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"Because I realized I don't know where he is staying at. Do you?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Nope but hold on I'll see if we can track him down for you."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble."

She was walking to the AV lab and said. "It won't be, besides do you really want to spend the whole day calling hotels and motels looking for him?"

Aubrey smiled and replied. "Good point." Aubrey heard Sara chuckle then there was talking in the background while she looked outside on this beautiful day.

Sara got her attention a few minutes later. "His phone must be turned off we can't track him."

Aubrey sighed and said. "Ok, I guess I can try the Crime lab, I mean he could have went there and talked to a few people and passed on his living arrangement for the weekend and if not then I guess I will have to resort to calling every motel and hotel."

Sara chuckled again then said. "If you need help I can...wait you should look for the address of Preston Adams he is his best friend from there. If anything he would know, I'm sure of it."

Aubrey nodded, remembering she heard that name a few times. He didn't really talk about Boston much, which she understood because it held some very painful memories so she didn't force him to talk to about it.

"Ok I will. That will be plan C and the hotel and motel phone calls will be plan D. Thanks Sara."

"No problem and good luck."

"Thanks."

They hung up the phone.

She took her last couple of drinks while she was getting directions to the Boston crime lab from her phone and when she found out it was only a few blocks from here she decided to walk, not only was it a nice day but she could save her money.

She got up, walked to the garbage can and threw away her styrofoam cup then walked out of the café, ready for her next mission.

When she got to the crime lab about 10 minutes later she walked right to the receptionist, which the lady smiled and asked if she could help her.

Aubrey nodded and asked if anybody could tell her where Thomas Dixon was staying and the receptionist wanted to know why and when Aubrey told her that she was his Fiancée but didn't know where he was staying at the receptionist looked a little skeptical and told her that she couldn't help her, thinking she could be lying and/or was crazy.

Aubrey sighed as she rubbed her forehead and said. "Please just tell me if anybody could help me find Thomas Dixon."

As she said that, a man was heading out of the lab after he had dropped off food for some of the guys. He stopped when he heard what the woman said and asked. "Excuse me but did you say Thomas Dixon?"

Aubrey looked to the right and saw a man with medium length brown hair, hazel eyes and a slim build, she nodded and replied. "Yeah, I'm Aubrey..."

He cuts her off. "Hayes." She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he knew her name, he smiled then said. "Your name came up."

She bit her lip and said. "Oh should I be worried about that?"

"No believe me he said nothing but good things." Aubrey smiled then he continued."By the way I am Preston Adams."

Aubrey shook his hand with a smile then after they released it she asked. "Do you know where he is at?"

"Yeah I'll take you to his hotel, I was headed there myself." She smiled again and said thank you then gave a look to the receptionist that said 'told you so' then looked back at Preston and he said. "No problem."

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot Preston was looking out the window and barely saw any vehicles there but he frowned when he noticed that Thomas's vehicle wasn't among them.

Aubrey noticed the look and asked. "Is everything ok?"

Preston parked his vehicle and replied. "I think so but I'm going to come with you, if you don't mind?" Aubrey shook her head saying it was ok.

They get out and walked to the front door of the building then he opened the door and letting her walk in first then they walked to the elevator and he hits the correct floor and while they were in there they had small talk. When the elevator doors opened again they walked out and she followed him to Thomas's room number which he immediately knocks and when nothing happened a few seconds later, he knocks again.

Aubrey looks at him and he gives her a small smile and said. "I'll call his cell phone." Aubrey knew it was off 30 minutes ago but he could have turned it on since then so Aubrey nodded but it didn't take away the nervous feeling she was getting.

She watched Preston pull the phone up to his ear but it came down a second later and he said. "It's turned off." He noticed she was getting nervous on where he might be so he cleared his throat and said. "I'm going to make another call, excuse me?"

She nodded and watched as he turned and walked away from her while hitting speed dial number one.

One ring later the person on the other line answered. "Hi babe."

Preston smiled then said. "Hi Beck. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She was doing last minute decorations for the reception party tomorrow but could spare a few minutes. "Yeah what's up?"

"Was Robin suppose to come to dinner last night?"

"She told me that she wasn't sure if she could, why?"

"Because I am getting a strange feeling that she showed up after we left and saw him there, something happened."

"You sure?"

"Positive. He isn't in his room, he isn't with me or at the lab and those would be the three main places he would be at. His phone is turned off so I can't reach him and to top it all off his Fiancée is here."

Becky gasped and said. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What are you going do?"

He makes a face and said. "I'll give her the address and hope for the best."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No it's best if we stay out of it, remember last time we became to involved in their lives?"

She cringed and said. "Yes and it was loneliest time of my life without you." He thought the same thing then he heard her sigh and she continued. "Ok, Call if you need me."

"Always, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye babe." They hung up and he brings his hand up to his forehead and rubs it then he sighed, turned around and walked up to her, which she had eye contact the whole way.

When he was standing in front of her she asked. "Anything?"

He took a few seconds then nodded and before she could ask he says. "Just please don't jump to any conclusions until you actually talk to him face to face, ok?" She looks at him a little confused but nodded anyways. He sighed in relief and said. "I know where you might find him." She looks at him wondering why they weren't already walking towards the elevator but found out a second later when he took his keys out of his pocket and hands them to her. She looks at him confused and he continued. "Here you should do this yourself and plus it will save you cab fare." She grabbed the keys then pulls out her phone and he tells her the address and the directions on how to get there.

When she gets done typing she looks at him and asked. "Who's place is this?"

He gives her a look that said 'you know who.' She frowns and he speaks. "Just remember what I said."

"You think she could have done something?"

He sighed again and said. "She's the type of woman that if she sees or suspects there is an opening." Her frown turned to worry and he tries to reassure her. "Not that I am saying he gave her any signs at all." She nodded and he continued. "But like I said she is the type of woman who would fight for what she wants and I can see how much she regrets on what she did to him so I believe there isn't anything she won't try."

Aubrey thinks of what he said then she nodded and replied. "Well she hasn't met me and I also fight for what I want. Thank you Preston." He nods, watched her turn around and walked away and he couldn't help but smile, Aubrey Hayes is alright in his book then he thinks. ' Thomas, man you sure know how to pick them.' Then he sighed again and shakes his head, hoping that everything works out for them and that Aubrey can handle Robin.

As Aubrey got closer to Robin's place her heart started to speed up, she may have been strong and confident on the outside but inside she was frightened on what she will find out in the next few minutes.

Even though she didn't ask for her past to show up she knew he was hurt by it and no matter how strong Thomas was he could've had a weak moment, especially when he was thinking about the hurt and vulnerability he has been though in the past. And with the right woman pushing the right buttons it was easy to give into temptation, she just hopes he still had enough faith in her to know that she would never betray him beyond fixing and wouldn't have done anything without talking to him in the first place.

She sighed as she stopped her vehicle in the parking lot of Robin's apartment complex and thinks. 'only one way to find out.' She sighed again as she got out of her vehicle. She walked to the apartment building then toward the elevator and pressed floor number 2. When the elevator doors opened again she walked till she got to Robin's apartment then stopped, took a breath and knocked.

A few minutes later the door opens and revealed a woman with brown hair, green eyes and slim build. And not only did Aubrey see that she was a very beautiful woman and the competition would be very hard to compete in but she sees her in a bathrobe and her hair was wet, indicating she just got out of the shower.

It took Robin a few seconds to register on who this woman was but when she did she eased her stance and said with a smirk. thinking she knew what button to push. "He can't come to the door right now we were just getting out the of the shower."

She was waiting for the typical tears and running back to where she came from but was surprised when Aubrey glared at her, stood her ground and said. "Now listen good. I am not here to play one of your stupid high school drama games so if he is done with me then I am getting the information from and him alone and not by some two-timing, ex-wife who was stupid enough to let him go in the first place. You had your chance at a great man and blew it and as long as I am still in the picture you'll never get the chance to hurt him ever again."

Before Robin could talk back Aubrey had walked right into her apartment and started walking down the hall looking for him, Robin stood there too shocked to move, Aubrey was a lot feistier then what she appeared to be.

Aubrey walked into the last room after opening the door then stopped as she saw Thomas in Robin's bed with his shirt off. She swallowed the lump in her throat and as she was walking up to the bed he moved while groaning and she said his name. "Thomas?"

As her voice reached his ears he frowned a little and thinking he was dreaming but asked. "Aubrey?"

"Yes it's me."

He opened his eyes as he puts his hand on his forehead because it was pounding and he asked. "What happened?"

"You tell me?"

He laid there thinking on what happened last night: The restaurant, hanging out with Preston and Becky, the drinks after they left, seeing the ex-wife, getting a ride from the ex-w..." His eyes got wide when he realized that he wasn't in his hotel room or bed. He looks up at Aubrey and could tell she was trying to hold on to her emotions.

He shook his head and said. "Nothing happened." Then he scratched his head and said a little unsure. "I don't think." Aubrey looked down and Thomas saw that Robin walked into the room and he asked. "Please Robin tell Aubrey nothing happened."

Robin felt that she had all the cards in her hands as she looked at Aubrey, who was still looking down, then Robin turned her eyes to her ex-husband, the man who she had loved since she was 18 and hadn't stopped even when she did the unthinkable. She could tear Aubrey's world apart and the mean part in her wanted to but in the long run it would only hurt Thomas and hurting him in that magnitude for the second time in their lives would kill her and plus even if she did lie there was no guarantee that she had any shot with him again because she could see how much love Thomas has for Aubrey and not just at this moment when she was looking into his begging eyes that clearly said he was hoping he didn't do anything stupid, but she saw it last night too, he was strong-willed and not even the lightest temptation could steer him in her arms.

Robin mentally sighed, shook her head and replied. "No. Nothing happened. I slept on the couch and you had taken your shirt off when you got in here." Aubrey lifted her head up, looked back at Robin and was actually surprised she said that. Her blue eyes met Hazel eyes and Robin continued. "That man loves you and nobody can take it away, not even me." And with that Robin walked out of the room.

Aubrey looked at the spot Robin had just moved from then looked back at Thomas and they share a relieved look.

After a few minutes of silence he asked. "What are you doing in Boston?"

Aubrey smiled and said. "I came to get back what's mine."

Thomas smiled too and replied. "There is just one thing wrong about that sentence." She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "You never lost me." She smiled again as tears were building up in her eyes and he holds out his hand.

She took one step then stopped, he looks at he confused and she shakes her head then said. "We can't make-up in here it feels wrong."

He nodded in understanding and said. "You're right, let's go back to my hotel room." She nods and waited till he moved the covers off of him, showing that he was barefoot but still in his pants and he was thankful that he at least kept his pants on.

As he sat on the edge of his bed he closed his eyes to stop the dizziness and she said. "Maybe I should drive you back to the hotel with either your vehicle or Preston's."

He looked up as she said Preston's name and asked. "How do you know Preston?"

She smiled and replied. "How do you think I found where you were?" He was understandable confused about how Preston got in the picture and he showed it on his face, which made her laugh then she shook her head and replied. "I'll tell you later. Right now let's get you out of here." He nodded and she gathered his socks and shoes then handed them to him.

After he got his sock and shoes on she handed him his shirt then once it was on he stood up and got a little dizzy again but he didn't have worry about falling down because Aubrey was right there.

They look at each other as his dizzy spell passed and he whispered. "I love you."

She smiled and replied. "I love you too." After not hearing it for a day they both felt relieved again and it showed on their faces.

A few moments later he released her and grabbed his things from the nightstand table then they walked out of the room and into the living room.

Robin looked at them from the couch and stands up. They look at her then surprisingly Aubrey thanked her, which Robin nodded and after Thomas told Robin that they were going to leave Preston's vehicle here so their friends could pick it up later, he grabbed his coat and Aubrey and Thomas left her apartment, while a sad Robin watched them go.

A few minutes later they were at his vehicle and she opened the passenger door for him. He takes a step then turns around and surprises her when he grabbed her by the waist, spun her around so her back was against the back door of the vehicle then kissed her. She was shocked at first but then responded as soon as possible.

They pulled back when they needed air and put their forehead together while closing their eyes.

When Aubrey got her air back again she asked. "Not that I am complaining but what was that?"

He smiles and replied. "I couldn't wait to get to my hotel room to kiss you."

She smiled, pulls back her forehead from his, looks into his eyes and said. "Well somebody is feeling a little better."

"Knowing I didn't lose you makes me feel a lot better than I had in days. So did you get everything straightened out?"

She nodded then puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Everything is ok, we talked and put the past behind us. I will tell you he did ask for a second chance."

She searched his eyes to see if he was threatened but when he smiled she smiled back then he said. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from him but you coming here strengthens my love and faith in us and I promise from this moment on nothing or no one will ever come between us. We are solid."

She smiles again, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "And I make that promise too and your right we are very solid."

He smiles again, pecks her on the lips and said. "I love you."

She brings him in a hug and replied. "I love you too."

They just hold each other for a few minutes thankful that they came out of this mess stronger than ever.

* * *

Later that evening in Vegas

Grissom was sitting up in bed reading a book when Sara came into the room after saying goodnight to their daughter. She walked to the bed and then surprised Grissom when she jumped on it and crossed her legs indian style like an eager teenager and when he moved his eyes away from the book and looked in her direction she was smiling like she had secret.

"I see somebody is happy."

"Yep."

"Does this mood have anything to do with the person you were talking to on the phone, earlier?" She nodded and he asked with a smile. "Are you going to tell me?" She shrugs her shoulders and looks down, he chuckles a little and said. "Ok but I know you won't be able to hold in good news for long so I'll wait."  
He goes back to his book but doesn't really concentrate on the words, instead he is counting down in his head on when she was going to spill the secret. _'5,4,3,2...'_ and just as he was about to hit one she speaks.

"Thomas and Aubrey are as solid as ever! They called and told me that they talked about everything that happened from the moment he left Vegas. They are one happy couple again."

Grissom puts his book down on his chest, looks back at his wife again and said. "That is really good news."

She smiled at him warmly and said. "I know and you're the one that said it will happen, you kept the faith for all of us, Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am just doing my job on being supportive."

She nodded with another smile and watched as he put the book-marker in his book then puts the book and his glasses on the nightstand then as they were getting comfortable under the covers she sighed and said. "Aubrey told me about Thomas's ex-wife and how she could have destroyed them but she didn't."

They lay on their sides so they were face to face and he said. "Maybe she realized that no matter how much she loved him, living a lie wasn't worth it or that she saw Thomas's love for Aubrey was greater than what he had for her and we all know there is nothing that can be done once the heart choose who to love, we are a testament to that." She smiled, loving how this man thinks and proud that she got call this man hers. He watched her eyes light up and asked. "What is that about?"

She shook her head, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Nothing, just you being you and I love you. Is that good enough?"

He scoots closer, wraps his arms around her waist and said. "That's more than enough and I love you too."

They peck each other on the lips then when they pulled back she asked. "We should have a family day at the park tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded as he yawned then replied. "Alright that sounds fun."

She smiled again as his eyes closed and she said. "Goodnight babe."

With his eyes still closed he whispered. "Goodnight honey." She watched as he fell asleep then she puts her hand on his cheek again, runs her thumb up and down and just looks at him while counting her blessings and the blessings of her friends, today was a great day and it looked like tomorrow as going to be even better. She removed her hand a few minutes later but continued to watch him until she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

AN: Now they are all happy again, yeah! Next Chapter: Thomas & Aubrey moments & GSR moments. Please Review.

*Aubrey and Thomas's wedding is coming up after next chapter and something good happens too. Can you wait? Enjoy your weekend.


	11. Great day

AN: Warning: Implied adult Behavior. Thank you for the reviews. Here is your next chapter, sorry if they feel a little out of Character but I wanted them to have a little family fun so go easy on me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Great day

The next morning Grissom wakes up first and smiles, they had changed positions in their sleep but he still had his arm wrapped around her, only this time from behind. He kissed her shirt covered shoulder and said. "Sara?" He kissed her again and this time she mumbled.

He chuckles and said. "You want to get up so we can start breakfast and start our day early?" She shook her head with her eyes still closed and snuggled further under the blankets while he smiled again then said. "But you're the one who suggested Family day." She was about to talk when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

He looks over at the door and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Isabella walked into the room still wearing her Pajamas and said. "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Ok, we'll let mommy sleep for a bit longer while we do the breakfast, how does that sound?"

Her face lights up and asked. "You mean I get to help?"

He nods, removes his arms from Sara, kissed her shoulder for the third time that morning then lifted the blankets off of himself, stood up and walked over to the chair in the corner, grabbed his robe and as he was tying it and walking up to his daughter he replied. "Of course, where would I be without my special helper?"

She took his hand and as they walked out of the room she chuckles and replied jokingly. "No where, daddy."

He chuckled back as he releases her hand and tried to tickle her but she ran ahead of him toward the kitchen to avoid the attack while he just smiles and shakes his head, happy to call this girl his own.

* * *

After Thomas had done his morning routine and had called down to room service he gets back on the bed, looks over to the other side and sees his fiancée still sleeping and he just smiles while thinking about last night.

After they got back to his hotel and talked about everything that needed to be said they both went out with Preston and Becky so they could formally meet one another and it was a wonderful evening.

Then he smiles bigger as he moved closer to her from behind, slipped his arms around her waist and thinks. 'A very good evening.'

Then they got back to the hotel and had a much-needed alone time.

He kissed her head and whispered. "Aubrey?"

She stirred and mumbled. "Yeah?"

He kissed her head again and replied. "You better wake up, I wish we can but we can't spend the whole day in bed."

She smiles as she snuggled closer to his bare chest and replied. "Why not?"

He chuckles a little and responded. "Because two very good friends of mine are having a wedding and they would be a little sad if I didn't show up." Then he leans closer to her ear and said. "But I promise the day after we get married we can stay in bed as long as you want."

She turns in his arms and even though she couldn't see him very well, since she wasn't wearing her glasses, she asked with a smile. "Really?"

"Yes, I may have to stop myself from getting out of your arms but it's a chance I'm willing to take." She chuckles a little and he just looks at her then shook his head, sighed, puts his hand on her cheek and replied with seriousness. "But who am I kidding? When I am in your arms I never want leave them."

She puts a hand on his cheek and said. "You never will. These arms will always be there for you."

He leans down and kisses her on the lips softly then they pull back and he releases his hold on her while she turns to the night stand to get her glasses and once they were on she sits up but winces a little as she got comfortable, he frowns after seeing that and asked. "You ok?"

She nodded and said. "I'm fine. Last night was just a little intense then what I am use too." He looks concerned and she puts her hand on his and said. "Thomas you did nothing wrong last night."

He gets closer to her, puts his hand back on he cheek and said. "Ok but in the future if I am hurting you in any way I want you to tell me, I don't ever want you to be afraid to speak up, not matter what."

She nodded then said. "I will, but really I am ok."

He looks into her eyes and sees the truth then their moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and the man said it was room service.

Thomas smiles, leans over to kiss her on the cheek then gets out of bed and goes to the door, opens it and moves out-of-the-way so the man could pull the cart in the room then Thomas grabs his wallet, pulls out some money and pays a generous tip, the man smiles, turns and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Thomas looks down at one of the trays, lifts it up, walks over to her and as he is handing it over, he says. "Two chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, two slices of bacon and orange juice. Here you go."

She smiles as she takes the tray from him then said. "Aww you're so sweet thank you." He nods then turns back to the cart to grab his meal.

Once he was sitting down next to her again they started eating.

A few minutes into their meal, Aubrey looks back at him and he was staring at her with a smile, she raises an eyebrow and asked. "What? Do I got something on my face?"

He shook his head and replied. "No, I am just trying to figure out if there will be a moment were I am more happy than I am right now."

"I know the exact moment you'll be the happiest."

"Really?" She nodded and he asked. "When?"

"The moment we say our I do's, at least that's my moment."

He smiles, leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back, looks into her eyes and said. "Mine too future Mrs. Dixon."

This time she pecks him on the lips, pulls back and said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then after one more peck they go back to eating, knowing they had to speed up a little since they have a wedding to get to soon.

* * *

10 minutes after Grissom and Isabella walked out of the room Sara got up, grabbed her robe, walked out of the master bedroom then stooped in the doorway of the kitchen watching her two favorite people. Isabella was sitting on the counter watching her father's every move and he was cooking while explaining it as he went along.

Sara smiled and walked in the kitchen further.

Isabella saw her first but Sara puts her finger up to her mouth, telling her to be quiet, and Isabella does a short not but just before Sara's arms wrapped around her husband from behind he said with a smirk. "So nice of you to join us."

She smiled as her arms wrapped around him anyways and said with a smirk of her own. "Yeah well I figured I would let you guys do the cooking today."

He turns around, wraps his arms around her shoulders and said with another smirk. "What else is new?"

She mocked glared at him but had a smile on her face, telling him she wasn't offended because it was true. Ever since he came back into her life she loved letting him do the cooking. She wasn't that bad of a cook now, especially after everything he had taught her through the years but she had always loved his cooking the best.

She leans closer to him and said. "You're lucky I love you so much."

He gets a twinkle in his eye and said seriously. "I know I am."

They continue to look at each other but their moment was interrupted when Isabella said. "Dad! The pancakes."

"Oh, right." He pecks Sara on the lips then turns back to the skillet and said as he flipped them. "And that's why you pay attention to your cooking so it doesn't burn, got it?"

Isabella nodded and replied with a smile. "Got it dad." He smiles as he concentrates on finishing breakfast while Sara moved away from him and started to pour the orange juice for herself and Isabella then grabbed the milk for Grissom.

5 minutes later the three of them were sitting down at the table eating and talking about today's agenda.

* * *

After eating Aubrey went to soak in the nice, big, bathtub for a bit, she doesn't usually do this but she felt she deserved it and plus Thomas insisted so who was she to argue about it.

Before they knew it, it was time to go.

Thomas slides his phone in his pocket after checking the time then aimed his voice towards the bathroom and said. "Aubrey you about rea..." His voice trials off when she walks out of the bathroom and stands in front of him.

She looked so beautiful to him and he loved the fact that she didn't have to spend hours in the bathroom to look this beautiful. Her hair was curled, she had on a little make-up, which was nothing new, she wore that familiar dolphin necklace around her neck, her dress was a thin strap light turquoise that went down to her knees and low heals that went with it.

She smiled and said. "I take it you like?"

He nodded, closed his mouth, cleared his throat and said. "You just might give the bride a run for her money today."

She looked down blushing and he smiles bigger, glad that he had that effect on her then he walked up to her, lifts her chin up, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "You are very beautiful and I am the luckiest man on earth every second I am with you."

She pecks him on the lips then pulls back and said. "Thank you, I feel the same way...well the woman part instead of the man part but you know what I mean."

He nods with a small chuckle then said. "Ok we better go."

She nodded and stepped back from him and looked at him longer than necessary, he raised his eyebrow and asked. "What?"

She smiled and replied. "And I might say you're looking pretty good yourself." He smiled and just shook his head. He was wearing a traditional wedding tux, his hair was a little spiked and that beautiful smile of his that will always make her heart speed up.

Thomas made sure he had the room key and the vehicle keys then looked at her and asked. "Ready?" She nodded, turned and walked to the door, opened it and stood in the hall waiting for him.

Once the door was shut he grabbed her hand and as they were walking to the elevator she said. "Now remember what we talked about. Don't cause a scene with Robin because of what she did to your phone?"

When they talked yesterday they figured out that Robin had tampered with his phone and he was very upset but she explained to him that her plan didn't work so why bring it up, besides they were together and happy now.

They walk into the elevator and he hits the lobby button then sighed, looked at her and said. "I won't but I still have a right to be upset."

"Yes you do and so do I but it's your friend's wedding and I don't think they want a disaster."

"You're right. What would I do if you weren't around to calm me down?"

"You'll never have to find out."

They smile at each other as they walk out of the elevator hand in hand.

* * *

Sara was sitting down on a blanket under the shade with her sunglasses on and a book in her hand but she wasn't reading a single word she was to engrossed at watching her husband, Hank and Isabella chasing each other around and they even threw a ball so Hank could play fetch but the main thing Sara loved seeing was all the laughing going on, it brought a smile to her lips.

After five minutes she decided to try to concentrate on her book but it didn't last long because Grissom heaved a big sigh and laid down on his side trying to catch his breath. She looks over at him and asked. "You ok?"

He nods, grabs a water bottle from the small cooler that they had brought and after taking another breath he said. "Yeah, I'm fine." He took a few sips of his water then he said looking at her. "I maybe tired later but being with her like this, playing with her and hearing her laugh is all worth it."

She smiles as she stops the tears in her eyes and said with emotion. "And watching you be with her like this, you smiling and laughing is worth everything.  
I love seeing you this happy."

He takes her hand in his, brings it up to his lips and kiss it then said. "And I love that you love seeing me this happy." She smiles again and he gets on his hands and knees and spoke as he was moving closer to her. "Do you know what else I love?"

They were almost nose to nose when she whispered. "Would that be me?"

He smiles and said. "You would be correct."

He leans toward her and they kiss softly on the lips then he pulls back and she said. "You know your still looking a little hot."

He raises an eyebrow as she sets her book down then she grabbed her water bottle that had the squirt top on it, she pops it open and points it at his face and he said. "Don't you dare." She smiles that sneaky smile and he continued. "You wouldn't, would you?"

She smiles bigger then starts to move it away from him then surprised him when she aimed for his face and squirted him then moved out-of-the-way, he playfully growled as he wiped the water off his face and said. "You're going to pay for that."

She laughs and replied. "You have to catch me first." He grabs his water bottle, turns around, stands up and starts running after her.

A few minutes later she slowed down and he grabbed her by the waist, taking them down on the grass where they started rolling around trying to fight for the water bottle.

Finally she gained the upper hand when she pinned him on the ground, straddling him with the bottle in her hands.

He raises his hands up trying to catch his breath and said. "Ok you win."

She smiled and said. "That's what I thought." Her guard went down and he took advantage of that by putting his hands on her hips and rolled them so she was on the bottom then he started to tickle her, making her laugh.

Finally she puts her hands up and said. "Ok, I give."

He stops the attack and looks down at her, he puts his hand on her cheek and said. "And I love hearing that laugh too."

She smiles and just when he was leaning down to kiss her, something catches the corner of Sara's eye and she whispered. "Sneak attack." He nodded and they both counted in the heads. _'1,2,3,4...'_ Right as they hit five they both reached for the little girl who was trying to get into the fun and she was laughing as they were both ticking her. Then Hank, not wanting to be left out, got into the fun too.

Nobody in that family would disagree that this was one of their funniest days that they had and they couldn't wait to share it with their newest member, hopefully soon.

* * *

After Preston and Becky said their wedding vows and I do's they went to the reception party where they started laughing, joking, dancing and making speeches when everybody was sitting down to eat.

Well into the reception the guests started dancing and Robin, who had stayed away from Thomas and Aubrey all afternoon, walked over to Thomas and asked if he would like to dance because she would also like to talk to him.

Thomas looked at Aubrey and she nodded with a polite smile, she would be the bigger person today and plus she knew she had nothing to worry about because the way that he looks at her there was no trace of doubt on where his love and loyalties lie.

He looked back at Robin and before he does a short nod Preston walks up to them and asked if Aubrey would like to dance, she looks at Thomas and he does a nod with a small smile then she looks back at Preston and nodded with a smile of her own. He takes her hand and they walk to the dance floor.

Thomas watched them for a second then looked at Robin and nodded his consent on dancing then they walked to the middle of the dance floor and the moment their hands touched she felt him tense, indicating he was not ok with this, she sighed and said. "You didn't really want to do this did you?"

He was going to open his mouth but stopped himself from saying the first thing that came to his mind and he sighed then said. "I'm sorry it's just..."

He trials off and she nodded her head and said. "I understand. You gave me your love and trust for almost 25 years and I shattered it in one moment and that moment I wish I can take back but I can't no matter how much I want to."

She closes her eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming, he shakes his head and said. "If you are doing this to gain my sympathy it isn't going to work."

They stop their feet and she looks at him with tears in her eyes and said. "That's not what I'm doing. All I am saying is that I am deeply sorry on hurting you like did and I wish you luck with Aubrey."

She was going to turn and walk away without finishing the dance but he takes a hold of her hand to stop her, she looks back at him and he said. "Come on let's finish the dance, you know I am not that mean."

She smiles and they started dancing again.

Over where Preston and Aubrey was dancing, Aubrey looks over Preston's shoulder, watching Thomas and Robin then her observing was interrupted when Preston speaks. "You know he loves you."

Aubrey turns her eyes to look at Preston, smiled then replied. "I know."

He smiles, nods and spoke again. "I have known that guy close to 15 years and even when his marriage with Robin was good, I don't think I have seen him half as happy as he is when he is with you." Aubrey looked down shyly and he smiles again then continued. "And because of that I am happy for you guys and will be rooting for a long and healthy future for you two."

Aubrey looks up into Preston's eyes, smiled again and said. "Thank you, Preston. It means a lot to me that the man who knows him the longest said that and I'll keep making this promise to every one of his closest friends. I won't hurt him, he is safe with me."

Preston smiled bigger, nods then brings her in a hug, which shocked her but wasn't unwelcome, she hugged him back and he whispered. "I know what you say is the truth so Thank you."

She whispered back. "You're welcome."

They dance the rest of the dance in silence.

When last notes came through the speakers, Robin leaned toward Thomas, kisses his cheek and said. "Goodbye Thomas." He steps back, looks her in the eyes, knowing that the goodbye was more than just a regular goodbye, it was to their past too.

He replied. "Goodbye Robin...and good luck in the future." She nodded and with one more look she turned her back, walked off the dance floor and walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

Thomas watched till she stepped out of the room then he walked toward Preston and Aubrey, who was just getting out of their dance, the two smiled at him and he smiled back then Preston said. "Well man you better watch it, if I hadn't just got married you might have competition."

Aubrey smiled at his comment and Thomas chuckled then held out his hand to Aubrey, which she took it without hesitation, and once she was next to his side she speaks instead of Thomas. "Sorry Preston and no offence intended but I'll stick with Thomas."

Then she puts her arm around Thomas's waist while he snickers then said. "I guess she sure told you."

Preston nodded with a smile and replied. "I guess she did."

Their little moment was interrupted when Becky came over to them, who heard the last part of the conversations and asked. "She did what?"

Preston smiles at his new wife as he puts his arm around her shoulders and Thomas speaks for him. "Your new husband was trying to pick up my fiancée and she shot him down cold."

Becky just smiles then said looking at Aubrey with a little wink, still with the joking atmosphere around them. "I can see why, I mean between Thomas and Preston, he is clearly better choice."

Thomas, Aubrey and Becky's face were all natural and Preston looked a little sad and he said. "Excuse me but am I just chop liver here?"

Then they all laughed and Becky turns her head, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Oh you know I love you, I was only joking. There is no man I would ever want and I thought I proved that today."

They pull back and he says looking into her eyes. "You have and there is no other woman I want either. I love you too sweetheart."

She has tears in her eyes and as Preston and Becky got into their own little romantic world Aubrey and Thomas step back to give them privacy then looked at each other and she asked. "You ok?" She wanted to know how he was after his dance with his ex.

He leans toward her, kisses her forehead and said. "I'm ok."

They smile at each other then the music started again so she stepped close to him, wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her waist and they start moving their feet. As they were dancing he felt lighter then he had in years, not only was the feeling of the past off his shoulders but he was ready for the future and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his days with his true love.

* * *

After spending a few more hours at the park they went out to have dinner, after taking Hank home, then when they got home and after taking showers and a bath for Isabella they decided to have a family game and movie night. When the games were done they picked out a movie, sat on the couch, which he was in the middle because he wanted nothing more than to sit between his two girls.

But half way through the movie Isabella crashed. Sara and Grissom look at each other and she mentioned he looked a little tired too and he agreed so they decided to call it a night and planned to reschedule movie night.

While Grissom was carrying his daughter to her bedroom, Sara was locking up and turning off the lights. He tucks his daughter in, moves her long hair away from her face, leans down, kissed her forehead and said. "I love you butterfly. I had a great day with you and we are defiantly going to do that again."  
After another kiss he made sure one more time the blankets were on her then he bends down to Hank, which his bones were popping and he winced but he still didn't regret a single part of today.

He pets Hank and said. "You keep an eye on her ok buddy?" Hank licks him, which he thinks that's Hank's code for understanding so he smiles and after a few more scratches behind the ears he gets up while yawning then he turns, walks toward the doorway and when he was there he looks back at his daughter and whispered. "Sweet dreams little one." then he turns out the light and cracked the door.

When he made it to the bedroom he was more tired than he was when he left his daughter's room so after closing the door he closed his eyes then heard a voice from the bed. "Somebody is exhausted."

He opens them up, looks at her, smiles and said. "Yeah but didn't I say it was worth it?"

She nodded with a smile and said. "And I agree." Then she smirked and said while patting the spot next to her. "Come here, poor baby."

He smiles again and walks to the bed, gets in, scoots really close to her and after she lays down he lays his head on her chest so his ear is listening to her heart beat. She runs her fingers through his hair to sooth him and as he was closing his eyes he speaks. "Thanks for the wonderful day honey, Love you."

She smiles as his breathing changes then she kissed the top of his head and replied. "No, thank you. I love you too babe, sweet dreams." She was glad she was right about today being the greatest and she couldn't wait to have more just like them.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: The day Aubrey and Thomas has been waiting for, their wedding! See how the day goes. Please review.


	12. Wedding day

AN: Thanks for the reviews and who ever is reading, I appreciate all the support. Now for all of you that like Aubrey and Thomas and the GSR lovers out there I am sure you'll enjoy this chapter. Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 12: Wedding day

One month later

The last month had sped by to the delight of Thomas and Aubrey, they are clicking on all cylinders and nobody thinks it will ever go down, of course they will deal with little fights here and there because what couple doesn't fight? But at the end of the day they will be right by each other's side, supporting, forgiving and loving one another.

Aubrey was standing in front of the standing mirror looking at her wedding gown hanging on it. She was in the early stages of getting ready but she still has a smile on her face, that she's had pretty much this whole month, especially from the moment she dismissed class for the last day of school. She will miss everybody during the summer and was a little sad to see them go but being married to the one man that she loves with all of her heart has been a dream of hers and she couldn't wait any longer, she smiled bigger thinking that it's only a matter of a few hours now. Her thoughts get interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

She turned around and said. "Come in."

The door opened and it revealed Sara, Sydney and Carey who was holding AJ. Aubrey smiled at them with excitement, and happiness that her family could be here to celebrate with her other 'family.'

Sara watched the happy interaction between them then spoke after Aubrey got out of the hug with her mother. "I'm going to let you have a few minutes with them then I'll come back and help you get ready if you want."

Aubrey nodded then spoke just before Sara left. "Wait." She walks up to her while Sara stood there and when she was closer to her Aubrey whispered something in her ear. Sara looks at her then gave her a little nod and smile. Aubrey smiled back with a short nod then she spoke again. "And thank you for letting me use your house today."

"It was no problem and plus I know it saved you a significant amount of money, which you guys are saving for a house so I understand. We are happy to do it."

After another nod and smile from Aubrey, Sara left and closed the door behind her.

Aubrey turned to her sister and mother and said. "I am so glad you are here to enjoy this day with me. It feels like it's been a long time coming."

Sydney walks up to her youngest daughter, puts her hand on her cheek and said. "It has and we wouldn't have missed this day for the world, nothing is more important than my little girl's wedding day. I love you."

Aubrey started to tear up but she didn't let the tears go down, knowing she wasn't going to be able to stop herself later.

Sydney brings her in a hug and Aubrey said. "I love you too mom." They pull back just as another knock on the door came. Aubrey looked at her sister and mother then cleared her throat. "Ok, this is a little surprise for you guys. I just don't know if it's a good one or bad one but I guess I'll find out." They looked at her a little confused but didn't say anything then Aubrey turned to the door, took a moment and opened it.

When it was all the way open she moved out-of-the-way and Sydney and Carey both gasped when they saw who it was.

Sydney walks up to him and said. "Dylan McCoy?"

Dylan smiled at Aubrey's mother and said a little cautiously, not sure how he was about to be greeted. "Hi, Mrs. Hayes." He knew Aubrey's mother had liked him when he was dating Aubrey in high school but he was afraid that changed the moment they broke up, especially the way it happened, but he got a surprise when he was wrapped in her arms for a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

A few minutes later they pull back from each other and he looks to his right were his son was standing and Sydney follows his sight and mentally gasped as she saw him then thought just like Aubrey did when she first saw him, at a different time in a different circumstance he could have been a part of the family, her grandson.

Sydney closed her eyes as those sad feelings came to her and Aubrey walks up to her, puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "I know mom." She nodded and Aubrey brings her mother close to her and holds her.

Colby looked up at his father wondering if he did anything but Dylan just gives him a little smile and said. "It's ok son. You didn't do anything wrong. Why don't you say hi to Mrs. Hayes?"

He nodded, cleared his throat and said. "Hi Mrs. Hayes, I am Colby McCoy."

Sydney gained enough control to step away from her daughter, looked down at the little boy, smiled and replied. "Nice to met you Colby." He smiled then after he met Carey and little AJ and Dylan said hi to Carey, the McCoy's left the room.

When the door clicked shut Sydney looks at Aubrey and said. "It must have been hard to see him again, especially that little boy."

Aubrey nodded and replied. "It was, I won't lie to you but my heart had found its home and as for Colby, he couldn't have asked for a better father."

They nodded and as Aubrey was walking to her dress Sydney speaks again. "You know it's not to late to change your groomsman."

She gasped, looked at her mother and said. "Mom!"

Sydney smiled and replied. "Gotcha."

Even though she wasn't thrilled when her daughter announced she was pregnant at 18 she loved Dylan because he was willing to be responsible and stick by her daughter then when everything started to go downhill and they had broken up she was just as heartbroken as Aubrey was and she knew how strong their bond was back then but there was a reason why they couldn't work it out in the end and that was because Dylan wasn't Aubrey's true soul mate, that was Thomas, and Sydney believes that now. Just like she knew that about her and her late husband.

Carey laughed as Aubrey smiled in relief then shook her head and said. "Alright enough of this, let's get me ready."

They nodded as the door the opened again, revealing Sara, Catherine and Amanda.

They all smiled at each other then the girls cooed over the baby a little then they started on getting the bride ready for her big day.

* * *

As they were finishing up the last-minute touches Aubrey asked to be alone for a few minutes so after hugs and see you out there was said they all started to walk out of the room but before Sara walked out Aubrey said her name.

Sara looked back and asked. "Yeah?"

Aubrey smiled and continued. "Thank you." Sara was about to open her mouth and say something but Aubrey spoke again before she could. "You were the first person in this group to welcome me and you made me feel like I belonged from the first moment I met you. I know you're very protective of the people you care about especially towards the ones that are closest to you, like Thomas, so I want to thank you again for giving me a chance."

Sara smiled, walks up to the younger woman, puts her hand on her shoulder and replied. "You're very welcome. I know this has been said a few times since we met but I want to say it again. I really saw something in you that I knew would be a complement for Thomas. And regardless on what happens in the future I know you'll be there for another just like you have been since you met. So enjoy this and everyday you're with him."

Aubrey smiles with her eye watering but didn't release any tears and said. "You bet I will."

Sara chuckles and Aubrey noticed something in her eyes and gave her a look, which stopped Sara from laughing and asked with a smile. "What?"

Aubrey shakes her head and said. "I just sense something in you. You seemed to be glowing."

Sara shook her head and said. "Just enjoying your day with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They smile at each other then after Sara hugged her she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the happy bride to herself for a few minutes.

When she shut the door behind her she smiled bigger, there was something but she had to tell somebody first before anybody else could know. She shakes her head as she walked to her daughter's room, where the groom was getting ready. She stopped at the closed-door and knocked.

A few seconds later she hears a come in so she opens it, stands in the doorway and sees Thomas pacing back and forth. She smiles and said. "You're not ready to bolt are you? You seem a little nervous."

He stops, looks at her while shaking his head with a smile. "No I'm fine. I know it's only been a year since I met her but it feels like I have been waiting years for this and now that it's here I can't believe it." Sara nodded, knowing that feeling, then he sighed and said. "I just want to be perfect for her."

Sara smiles as she walks up to him and speaks. "As great as you are, you won't be perfect." She stands in front of him and fixed his tie then looked at him in the eyes and continued. "Because you'll have argument's that's just how relationships are and really it could get a little boring without a few but the important thing is to work it out together and in the end as long as you compromise, have communication, trust and honesty well then you'll be pretty much in the perfection category like you want."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stopped and Thomas was giving her the same look Aubrey was giving he a few minutes ago and she asked. "What?"

He smiled and replied. "You're glowing."

"I am not."

"You are and come to think of it I've seen you like this once before." He gasped, figuring it out and said. "Sara are you..." She puts a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing then looked behind her to make sure nobody was at the doorway. When she looked back at him he was smiling bigger and said. "You are? Aren't you?"

She was going to open her mouth to deny it but then she smiled bigger and said. "Yes but you can't say anything, you're not suppose to be the first person to know."

He looks at her concerned and said. "Why haven't you told him yet? You know what happened la..."

She cuts him off. "Yes I know what happened last time but it's not the same I just wanted to wait till the perfect moment to tell him."

He nods, brings her in a hug and said. "Congratulations. It couldn't happen to two deserving people."

She runs her hand up and down his back and replied. "Thank you." He nods again and just holds her for a second.

Their moment was interrupted when Isabella's voice came into the room. "Are we ready mommy?"

Thomas and Sara pull back from one another and she turns and sees her daughter in a beautiful light pink dress with her hair in a braid and she was holding a small basket for the rose petals since she was the flower girl. Sara looked back at Thomas and he said. "If the Bride is. This is her day."

Sara looked back at Isabella and said. "I'll go see if the bride is ready." Isabella nodded and after Sara looked back at Thomas she squeezed his hand, walked over to the doorway, leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek then said. "You look beautiful sweetie."

Isabella smiled and replied. "Thank you mommy, so do you." Sara smiled and walked out of the room.

Isabella looked at Thomas and he has his arms out to her, she smiles, sets her basket on the floor and ran up to him.

When she was close he picks her up with a little grunt and said. "You're getting so heavy Princess."

She laughs a little and said. "That's what mommy always says and do you know what I tell her?" He looks into her eyes and shakes his head, she smiles and continued. "That just means I am a big girl."

He smiles and replied. "You are so right." Then he gets a little sad and continued. "And one day you'll get older and forget all about me and won't have time for me."

She looks at him a little sadly, shook her head and said. "I'll never forget about you and I'll always have time for you. I love you Uncle Thomas."

He sighed in relief, sets her down then bends down so they are eye level and he said with tears in his eyes. "I love you too Princess. I know in the last few months we haven't been spending time together like we use to but just know that I am still only a phone call away."

She nodded with tears in her eyes and he brings her in his arms and holds her until he saw Sara over her shoulder, she nodded, telling him it's time.

He smiles as he pulls back from Isabella, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Its time, so are you ready to be the best flower girl ever?" She smiled with a nod and he smiles bigger, kisses her on the forehead then pulls back and said. "Ok, I'll see you out there."

"Alright Uncle Thomas." After one more love you he walked out of the room.

Sara smiles at her daughter, holds out her hand and said. "Come on honey." She nodded, walked over to her mother, grabbed her basket and took her mother's hand then they turned and walked toward the back door.

* * *

5 minutes later and everybody stood up from their seats, seeing the bride ready to walk down the aisle, and when Thomas saw her his breath just about left him, she was so beautiful in a white strap-less dress that went down to her knees, her hair was in a French braid, just the right amount of make-up and that beautiful smile he could stare at all day.

When Aubrey saw him she just about lost her breath too, he looked about the same way he looked last month at Preston's and Becky's wedding, the only difference was that this was her wedding. She looked to her left and right and smiled at her mother and sister. Since she didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle she wanted the two people who helped her the most when things had gotten rough for her because without them she didn't think she would even have this day. They smiled back and nodded then once the wedding march began the three of them started walking.

It didn't take that long to get to the end but to them it couldn't have gone fast enough. Both her sister and mother kissed Aubrey's cheek then Sydney took Aubrey's hand, looks over at Thomas and took his hand then puts Aubrey's hand on top of his and said looking at him with emotion. "Take care of my baby."

Thomas nodded and answered. "You got it Mrs. Hayes."

She shook her head and replied. "It's mom now."

Aubrey looked at her mother wondering if she realized how much that meant to Thomas.

Thomas swallowed as the emotions came to him and asked to make sure he heard her right. "Mom?" He hadn't had a mother figure since he was 17 and he will only admit it to the people he was closest to. He had missed that mother presence very much so Sydney wanting him to call her mother meant the world to him.

She nodded seeing his emotions in his eyes and responded. "Yes."

He swallowed again, cleared his throat and said. "Ok mom."

Sydney smiled, puts her free hand on his cheek and nodded then she removed her hand and after squeezing their other hands she stepped back and walked to an empty seat in the front, as a lot of the women guests were wiping their tears away at the scene, there may have been a few men doing the same thing but they were a little more discreet about it. After Sydney sat down next to her oldest daughter they smiled at each other and Carey puts her hand on top of her mother's then they look back at the bride and groom.

The minister cleared his throat trying to get the emotion out after seeing that touching scene then he continued on with the ceremony.

After they said their emotional vows it was time for the rings.

Thomas grabs Aubrey's wedding band off the bible from the minster then he took her hand, placed the wedding band on the tip of her ring finger and the minster told him to repeat after him. Thomas nodded and when it was his turn to talk he looked right into her eyes and spoke with emotion. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." Then he slid the wedding band on her finger, looked at her again and smiled.

She smiled back, grabbed his ring off the bible, looked back at Thomas, grabbed his left hand, puts the ring on the tip of his finger then looked right into his eyes and also said with emotion. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." Then she slid the ring on his finger.

After they smiled again they looked back at the minster, which he smiled at them and said the words every bride and groom love to hear. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

They look back at each other then Thomas puts his hand on her cheek, steps closer to her, while looking into her eyes, leaned down and she met him half way then finally their lips touched, sealing their bond as one, as everybody cheered.

They pulled back a few minutes later and whispered their love yous then they looked at their family/friends and the Minister continued. "Now I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Dixon." They all cheered again as husband and wife walked down the aisle hand in hand.

About 10 minutes later they were all sitting down at the tables they had set up in the yard while the bride and groom started their first dance.

They move close to one another and as she wraps her arms around his neck she said with a smirk. "Well now you're stuck with me. Do you think you can deal with that?"

He smiles and replied. "I accept the challenge." Then he puts a hand on her cheek and gets serious. "Thank you Aubrey."

She takes his hand off her cheek, kissed it and said looking into his blue eyes. "For what?"

He swallowed and replied. "For giving me a family. I know everybody that we have here is considered family but being married to you it's different because you're giving me a sister and a mom now."

She nodded in understanding and said with another smile. "Then you're welcome." She puts her hand on his cheek, rubs her thumb up and down and they just looked into each other's eyes then he brings her closer to him, kissed her temple and they danced the rest of the song in silence.

When the dance was over they all clapped and the bride and groom sat down.

Once they started eating multiple guests made speeches and made the usual jokes that they do at weddings.

As dinner was winding down the dancing session was starting again so Dylan walked up to Aubrey and Thomas and asked if Aubrey would like to dance. Aubrey looked at Thomas and he nods with a smile and said. "Go ahead." Aubrey smiled, kissed his cheek then took Dylan's outstretched hand. When she stood up the two of them went to the dance floor and started dancing.

She was happy that Thomas was ok with Dylan now because she really didn't want to choose, even though it would be Thomas every time but since they live in the same city it was nice being around the both of them without the awkwardness.

In the middle of their dance Dylan speaks. "Congratulations."

She smiled and said. "Thank you." He nodded with a smile and she continued. "Was it nice seeing my mom and sister?"

He nodded again and replied. "It was and I am glad there wasn't any trouble, that reunion could have gone a lot differently."

"True but whatever happened is in the past, we all moved on."

He looks into her eyes and said with emotion. "But not forgotten."

She shakes her head and said. "Never Dylan." She knew what he was talking about and as long as she lives she will never forget. He gives her another smile then they danced the rest of the dance in silence.

Once the music ended, another round of music came through the speakers and the guests changed their dancing partners and among them on the dance floor was Sara and Grissom.

They smiled at each other as they started to move their feet then he saw her raise an eyebrow so he asked. "What?"

"Look." She moves her head to indicate behind him.

They continue to move their feet so he was looking where she was just looking and asked again. "Should I be worried?"

What he is seeing was his little girl dancing with Colby McCoy.

She chuckles and replied. "They are seven years old so no I don't think you should worry right now." Isabella just had her seventh birthday a few weeks ago.

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "Right now? So there is potential trouble?"

She smiles again and responded. "Well if not with him then with some other boy but like I said I don't think you have anything to worry about right now."

He sighed, nodded and said. "I guess boys coming into her life is inevitable but I want my little girl to stay a little girl for as long as possible." She nodded then he sighed again and continued. "It just feels like she is growing up so fast."

That was the opening Sara was waiting for so she asked. "So you think it's time to start over again?"

He looks at her and said. "We already discussed this."

"Yeah we did and it looks like it doesn't have to be discussed anymore."

He looks at her confused for a second then his eyes went wide and asked. "You're pregnant?" She bit her lip while nodding her head. He smiles one of his best smiles then he said. "I can't believe this. This is amazing."

She smiled and just as she was about to speak he stopped his feet, took her hand, looked around to see if anybody was watching them then lead her away from the dance floor and took her to the side of the house.

When they stopped and her back was against the house she asked. "What's going on?"

He puts his hand on her cheek, leaned toward her and kissed her passionately, which she kissed him back immediately.

When they pulled back he puts his forehead to hers and she spoke after catching her breath. "Not that I am complaining but what was that for?"

He pulls back a second later, looks into her eyes and replied. "I didn't want to do that in front of everybody just incase you wanted to wait to tell them." He swallows the emotion he had and said. "But I wanted to express how happy you make me, especially at this moment. Thank you."

She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "You're welcome but since you had something to do with this I have to say thank you too."

He smiles then looks down at he stomach and asked. "Can I?"

She smiles, grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach and said. "Of course."

He keeps his hand there, looked down for a few minutes then looked back at her and asked. "How long have you known?"

She swallowed and replied. "A week."

"A week? And you didn't tell me?" He wasn't angry just curious.

She puts her hand over his and replied. "I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and replied. "Don't be. I am just surprised that I didn't recognize your glow that I see now."

Although he did have an excuse, she spent a lot of time at work this past week so he hardly had time to observe her but now that he knew she was pregnant he was going to make sure she took less time off. He didn't want her to take any more risks than there already was.

He looks back into her eyes and she reads them perfectly. "I know, don't worry. No overworking, a lot of bed rest and anything else you and the doctors want. I am not taking any risks here this could be our last shot."

He nods, pecks her on the lips and said. "I love you so much."

She pulls back, looks into his eyes and said. "I love you too."

After one more kiss they continue to enjoy this moment just the two of them then they go back to the group with a silent agreement that they will talk to Isabella before they tell everybody but while Sara and Grissom started dancing again Thomas and Aubrey gave a knowing look and smile to each other.  
They were happy for the both of them and were secretly waiting for the day where they could share news about their new addition in any way that they are blessed with.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Wedding night for Aubrey and Thomas & GSR have a special night too. Please review.


	13. Wedding night

AN: Warning: Suggestive adult behavior. Glad you liked the wedding, now it's time for the wedding night. Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 13: Wedding night

A few more hours of enjoying the reception and dancing, Aubrey and Thomas called it a night after Sara, Grissom and the rest of the group said they will take care of cleaning up because it was their wedding day and they shouldn't do anything but enjoy it.

Once Thomas started driving away from the Grissom house he was going a different route so their home wasn't their destination, she looks at him and asked. "Where are we going?"

He smiled, slipped his free hand through her fingers and said. "It's a surprise." And instead of being the type of person to bug him about where they were going she just smiled and sat there with her hand in his because really she didn't care where she was going just as long as he was with her.

Thomas even had a smile on his face the whole ride and it got bigger when he pulled into the most expensive hotels parking lot.

Aubrey's eyes got wide and said. "Thomas you don't ha..."

He cuts her off. "I know I don't but tonight is your night and I want to make it special for you."

She has tears in her eyes when she looked at him and said with emotion. "It already is because I got to marry you."

He smiles, takes his hand out of hers, puts it on her cheek as he turned to her and said. "I know how you feel because I feel the same way but will you please just humor me?" She nodded as he came closer to her then their lips touched softly for a few pecks.

After the last one he pulls back and said. "Ok, you ready?"

She nodded again and after another smile they got out of the vehicle, shut and lock their doors and when she met him on the other side of the vehicle she took his hand and they walked into the hotel with smiles on their faces.

They finally get to the reception desk and he tells the woman behind the counter that he had a reservation and after he said his name she smiles, typed something up in her computer, nodded her head, grabbed two key cards hands them to him, told them to enjoy their night and congratulated them on their wedding. They just smiled and said thank you then they turned and walked to the elevator hand in hand.

* * *

After everything was put away at the Grissom household and the guests left they told Isabella to get ready for bed while the two of them got ready too then when they walked into Isabella's room she was already under the covers with tonight's book in her hand, they smiled at her and Grissom said. "Ok butterfly before your story we need to talk to you alright?" She nodded and waited patiently.

They walked up to the bed and Grissom sat on the edge of it as Sara bent down so her knees were on the floor, Grissom puts his hand on Isabella's hand and started to speak again. "Remember when we talked about a new baby?"

"Yeah, you said it wasn't a done deal yet."

He smiled and replied. "Just like your mother, recording everything I say." Sara chuckled a little remembering when he asked that and Grissom smiled while Isabella just looked at them, she was use to these little inside jokes her parents had, then Grissom cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, you're right but now it is a done deal."

Isabella's eyes get wide as she looks at her mother and asked. "Really?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as she puts her hand on top of her husband's hand and said. "Really, you're going to have a brother or sister."

They were waiting for her next response and was happy when she smiled and said. "Cool, I'm going to be a big sister."

They chuckled and Grissom squeezed her hand then said. "Yeah you will and..."

She cuts her father off. "And the best one ever, I remember you telling me that too."

He smiles then said. "You're really ok with it, right?" He had to make sure because when he first brought it up two months ago and even though toward the end of their discussion she was a little more positive about it he just got the impression she wasn't that excited when it was first brought up.

Isabella smiled again and said. "Yeah I'm ok with it." Then she looked at the both of them and said looking at her mother. "You guys just seem so happy how can I not be?"

Sara gets off her knees then sits down next to her, brings her arms around her daughter, kissed her head and said. "We are very happy about this but that doesn't mean we weren't happy when it was just you. You have no idea how special you are to me, to us. You are our miracle baby that helped us get back together, we love you so much. We are just trying to expand that love to another member."

Isabella nodded with tears and said. "I know mommy and I love you guys too." Sara holds her a little tighter while Grissom gets on the other side of his daughter and puts his hand on her shoulder then after few minutes of Sara just holding her she released her so Grissom could get into the hugging fest.

A few minutes later Sara pulls back and said. "Ok, I'll get out of here so you can do your story time."

Grissom grabbed the book as Sara was getting up but she stopped when Isabella takes her hand and asked. "How about both of you read to me tonight?" Sara looks at Grissom and he nods his head with a smile.

Sara smiles, sits back down and said. "Ok, I'm in."

Grissom nods, opens the book, puts his glasses on, cleared his throat and started to read.

15 minutes later after taking turns reading to their little girl they noticed she was getting drowsy so he closed the book while Sara kissed her daughter goodnight then got up and walked to the doorway so Grissom could say goodnight and after he tucks her in and as he was kissing her head Isabella whispered sleepily. "Daddy?"

He smiles and asked. "Yes butterfly."

"Can you make sure I get sister? When I thought about having a sibling it would always be a sister."

He chuckles a little and said. "We will try our best."

"Ok, goodnight."

He kissed her head again, fixed her blankets and replied. "Goodnight butterfly." Then with one more look he stands up and after saying goodnight to Hank he turned and walked to the doorway, stepped in the hall as Sara shuts the light out and cracks the door. They look at each other with smiles then he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

* * *

Once the elevator door opens Aubrey and Thomas walk out hand in hand, he takes her to the door then slides the key in but before he opens it all the way he looks at her and said. "Close your eyes, please." She raises an eyebrow but did what he said and a few seconds later she gasped as he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started walking in the room.

He shuts the door with his foot, looked around with a smile then sets her feet on the floor and said whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes."

She opens her eyes slowly and gasped again when they were open, all around her candles were lit, pink and red rose petals on the floor and on the bed, and champagne in a bucket on the dresser. She turns around to look at him and she has tears rolling down her face, finally couldn't hold on to them anymore.  
She was tying to speak but she was just so overwhelmed that he did all of this for her and really there was no words that she could say on how much she appreciated this so she did the next best thing. She puts her hand on his cheek, brings his face down toward hers and kisses him passionately yet softly.

They finally pull back when air becomes an issue, he puts his forehead on hers and spoke after catching his breath. "You're very welcome." She chuckles a little, pulls back and just looks at him in the eyes, both of them were sparkling then he cleared his throat and said. "Your overnight bag is right there."  
He pointed next to dresser and she nodded while he continued. "So you can freshen up if you want while I open the champagne."

She nodded with a smile then finally got to talk. "Thank you." He does a short nod with a smile, knowing her thanks was more than about the overnight bag. She pecks him on the lips, goes to her bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He smiles again then turns his attention to the champagne and after pouring two glasses he sets them down, takes everything out of his pockets and sets it on the dresser then un-tucks his shirt and just as he was taking his tie off, the bathroom door opened and he heard Aubrey clear her throat.

He turns to the right and his breath caught in his throat, she looked so beautiful in a silk, white, nightgown that went down to her knees and none of that make up covering her face.

They slowly walked toward each other and when they met in the middle he puts his hand on her cheek and said with emotion. "You look so beautiful, I am one lucky guy."

She smiles, puts her hand over his and said looking into his eyes. "You make me feel beautiful."

He smiles back and said. "Always." He leans down and kisses her passionately, which she kisses him back as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck.  
He moved his lips to her cheeks then to her neck, which she moved her head so he had better access, when his lips got to her collarbone he felt her shiver a little so he pulled back, looked back into her eyes and asked. "you ok?"

She nodded, waved it off and said. "It's nothing, silly really."

She was going to kiss him again but he pulled back and asked again with concern. "What is it?"

"I just remembered our first time is all, I was so nervous."

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I remember that and do you remember what I did?" She nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes.

He looks deep into her eyes and they think back to their magical first time.

_Flashback_

_2 weeks after being engaged_

_Thomas and Aubrey had just finished a romantic dinner and were now sitting on the couch watching a movie, Her head was laying on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He moves his head, kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I love you." then he continued to watch the movie._

_She just laid there and started to smile, she knew he didn't say those words to get anything from her he just said them because that's what he felt and she felt the same and after being with him for a month and two weeks she forgot why she was waiting to take the next step with him. He never pushed her and when she felt they were moving too fast and put the brakes on he always respect her wishes, now she thinks its time._

_She grabs the remote from the other side of him on the cushion, turned it to the TV and shuts it off then she removed her head from his shoulder, they looked at each other and before he spoke, she stood up, held out her hand and said. "Come with me please?" He looks at her a little confused but took her hand._

_As she helped him up he asked. "Where are we going?"_

_She smiled and replied. "You'll see." He shakes his head with a smile and remained silent as he followed her._

_They get to his bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room then she walked to the door, shuts it, walks back to him, puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him, And never wanting to reject her kissing he kisses her back. A few seconds later he felt her deepen it and when her hands reached for the hem of his shirt he slowed them down, puts his hands on top of hers and pulls back trying to catch his breath. She looks at him confused and a little frightened she did something wrong._

_He sees the look and shook his head then puts his hand on her cheek and said. "You did nothing wrong, but are you sure?"_

_She immediately nodded and replied. "I am. I want you to know that I want you and I am hoping you want me too." She bit her lip and looked down._

_He smiles, lifts her chin up, puts his hand back on her cheek and replied. "I do Aubrey from the first moment I met you I wanted you in my life. I just want you to be sure and know that tonight wasn't a design to get you into bed."_

_She smiles and said. "I know that. Do you want to know why I am sure now?" He nodded and she continued. "When I was in the hospital and you told my mother and sister that it would take more than words to share something so intimate with me I will admit that a part of me wasn't so sure if you were telling the truth." He looked a little sad at that so she puts her hand on his cheek to reassure him. "Sometimes when you want to believe something so much it normally doesn't quiet go the way you wanted it and you don't know how much I wanted to believe those words." _

_She looked down with tears in her eyes and he whispered. "Did something happen? Did somebody take it too far to fast?" His heart was pounding when he asked that question because if he found out his girl had been hurt like that then somebody would be getting a surprise visit from him._

_She lifts her head up to look at him then shook her head and said. "Not in the way your thinking." He visible calmed down after her words then she continued._  
_"But as you know I have been with other men, not a lot mind you, but there have been a few that would say the words and do the acts but in the end they never meant any of it and so I had to be sure." She pecks him on the lips, pulls back and whispered. "And now I am, you showed me that you are truly a man of your word and I am deeply in love with you, I don't want to wait anymore."_

_He puts his hand on her cheek, rubs his thumb up and down, looked into her eyes and sees the truth in them then he leans down and kissed her as they moved to the bed but stopped when the back of her legs hit it. They pull back and she looks into his eyes then down at his shirt, she grabbed the hem of it again and lifted it off of him this time, revealing perfection in her eyes. He wasn't overly muscular it was just enough to make women stare or at least give him a second look and even though this wasn't the first time she has seen him shirtless she knows it's different this time. She looks back up at him and he was waiting for her next move, she smiles, puts her hands on the first button of her shirt and when she got the first two undone he leans down and kisses her cheek then her neck and when he moved the fabric of her shirt away from her collarbone and kissed it he felt her shiver. _

_He pulls back and asked. "You ok?"_

_She swallowed and nodded and said. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He looked a little unsure but she gives him a reassuring smile and he goes back down to her collarbone and she shivered again. _

_He pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "You are sure about this right?" He wasn't mad he was just concerned that maybe she wasn't ready after all and that she felt she had to do this._

_"Of course but that doesn't mean I am not nervous."_

_He gives her a reassuring smile this time and asked. "Why are you nervous? You're safe with me you know that right? I would never hurt you?"_

_She nodded and replied. "I know but the way I feel about you is nothing like I have ever known and I don't want to disappoint you any anyway." She bit her lip and looked down again feeling embarrassed._

_He smiles again, brings her in his arms and whispered. "You'll never disappoint me, no matter what it is." She holds on to him and kisses his bare shoulder._

_They just stood there for a minute then he smiles after thinking about something then he pulls back from her arms and said. "Don't move ok?" __She looks at him a little confused but nodded her head and watched him walk out of the bedroom._

A few seconds later she could hear cupboards and drawers being open and closed in the kitchen and Living room then he came back into the bedroom with all different sizes of candles and she watched him put two on the dresser, one on the left nightstand table and another on the right and after they were lit he stands back in the middle of the room, holds out his hand and said. "Dance with me?"

_She chuckles through her tears and said. "Now? We don't have any music."_

_He smiles bigger and replied. "We don't need music." _

_She shakes her head, grabs his hand and as they start moving their feet she said with a smile. "You're crazy, you know that right?"_

_He looks down and said. "For you I am and I'll do anything to make you feel comfortable there is no hurry, we have all night, right?" She nodded with tears in her eyes and he continued. "I hope the candles were ok, I wasn't properly prepared."_

_She smiles and whispered. "They are wonderful, thank you."_

_He kissed her head and replied. "You're welcome."_

_They continued to dance while he whispered song lyrics in her ear and eventually warm feeling washed over her she had never felt so loved or relaxed before. No other man made her feel this special, not even her first love, he came close but Thomas took it to the next level._

_A few minutes later she pulls back to look at him and gave him a smile and a nod, he puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you."_

_She slips her fingers through his free hand and said. "I love you too." _

_They leaned toward each other and once their lips touched they took their love to the next level._

_End of flashback_

They both came back to the present and he steps back, holds out his hand and said. "Dance with me?" She chuckles through her tears remembering their first night then puts her hand in his and he brings her close to him. When they started moving their feet he sings different lyrics into her ear and she just chuckles again, not caring that he was singing two different songs.

After five minutes they stop their feet, he pulls back to look into her eyes and she moves her hand up to his cheek and pecks him on the lips then she slides her hand down to his shirt buttons and as she unbuttoned them she looked right into his eyes and said. "You know so much more about me than when we first started down this path and you still look at me as if I am the best thing that has ever happened to you so from this moment on I'll do anything to make sure that look never goes away. You are my heart and soul and wherever life takes us I'm ready for it because you'll be right by my side." She slides his shirt off his shoulders and it falls on the floor then she looks back into his emotional eyes and said. "I love you Thomas Martin Dixon."

He grabs her hand, kisses it and said with emotion. "You are the best thing that has happened to me. I'm ready for our future and I love you too Aubrey Janet Dixon." She smiles and they slowly lean toward each other and once their lips touched again nothing else mattered in that moment it was just the two of them making new memories.

Later, she was laying her head on his shoulder while he was sitting up in bed with the left arm around her and the right hand running up and down her bare arm, their feet were intertwined with one another and the blankets were keeping them warm. He kissed her forehead and after a few more minutes of silence he asked. "If you could have anything you ever dreamed of what would it be?"

She smiled, kissed his neck and said. "Besides being married to you? Although that dream just came true."

He smiles, looks down, lifts her chin up and kissed her softly then pulls back and said. "Yes besides being married to me." Then he goes back to running his hand up and down her arm while she thought about it.

After a few minutes she shrugs and said. "I don't know, probably to live in a house similar to my childhood home. I loved that home, I had a lot of great memories in that place." She smiled then bit her lip and said. "And if kids are in our future I would love for them to live in a place like that."

He lefts her chin up again, looks into her eyes and said soothingly. "Kids will be in our future. How we get them is still undetermined but we will have them I promise you, alright?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and he kissed her forehead then waits till her head was on his shoulder again and this time he wraps both of his arms around her and just holds her then she said. "Do you know what else I dream about having?"

He kissed her head and replied. "What?"

"A dog. I couldn't have one when I was younger because my mother was allergic but I had always wanted one. And when I moved here it wasn't ever in the cards either."

"What kind?"

She yawned and said. "A Greg and White husky. They are so beautiful and cute, especially when they're puppies." He smiles and kissed her head again then she closed her eyes while asking. "So what about you? If you got to have anything you ever dreamed up what would it be?"

He thinks about it for a while and he was about talk when he felt her breathing change, he smiled, kissed her head again and whispered. "To love you, cherish you, to have a family with you and to grow old with you. I don't need nothing else because I have you. I love you, sweet dreams."

He just holds her, keeping her safe and warm and watches her sleep thinking how lucky he is to have this beautiful woman as his wife.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom made it to the room they laid down on their bed and while she was laying on her back he moves closer to her, pops his elbow up on the mattress and lays his head on the palm of his hand and just looks at her, she turns her head, smiled and asked. "What?"

He smiles back, looks down at her stomach then uses his free hand to lift her shirt up just a little so he could put his hand on her stomach then said with emotion. "Is this really happening?" He still couldn't believe that there was a little one inside of her that they created out of their love.

She smiles bigger while running her fingers though his hair and replied. "Yes babe it is."

He looks back at her, leans down, kisses her softly then pulls back, scoots down so his head was above her stomach, he removed his hand, leans down and kisses her stomach while Sara closed her eyes when he whispered against her skin. "Hi little one, I am your daddy and I am going to do everything I can to protect you. I love you already." He kissed her stomach again then moves back to the head of the bed while she opens her eyes.

She puts a hand on his cheek to wipe a tear that was coming down his face and she said emotionally. "When I was pregnant with Isabella I always imagined how your face would have looked like the first time you felt a kick or listened to the heartbeat or just watching your face with that wondrous look as I get bigger. But now I don't have to imagine it because your here this time."

He turns his head, kisses her palm then puts his hand on her cheek to wipe a few of her tears away and as he leaned down to her lips he said. "I am not going anywhere." They peck each other on the lips then he pulls back, looks into her brown eyes and continued. "And I'll love you no matter how big you get because knowing that this son or daughter is a part of me makes me feel more joy and happiness then I could express and it's all because of you. I love you Sara and nothing is going to change that."

She puts her other hand on his cheek and said. "I love you too." She brings his face back to her and they kiss, it started out slow then it grew passionate, they pull back to catch their breaths and he sees the look in her eyes as she moved her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and started lifting it up.

He puts his hands on hers to stop and asked. "You sure its ok?"

She sits up while nodding. "It is." A second later he nods and lefts his arms up and she finishes taking his shirt off. Once she tossed it on the floor she puts a hand back on his cheek and brings him in for another kiss when they pulled back again he looks down at the hem of her shirt, still not sure, but then he felt her kiss his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I would never do anything to hurt this baby and if you feel uncomfortable or scared then we don't have to do this now but I promise you it's ok."

He looks at her and sees understanding and love in her eyes, he smiles then pecks her on the lips and just when she thought they weren't going to continue he puts his hands on the hem of her shirt and lefts it off of her. Once her shirt was on the floor she leans back, taking him with her but instead of kissing her lips right away he went back to her stomach and gave a few kisses there but she couldn't wait anymore for her lips to touch his so she whispered. "Griss."

He smiles against her stomach, knowing what she wants, then lifts his head up, moves back to the head of the bed, looked down at her and whispered. "You are so beautiful." She puts her hand on his cheek and he leans down and kissed her. Once their lips touched this time they didn't stop and both felt their love went deeper then it has ever been before.

Later, she was laying on her back asleep and Grissom was just watching her then he scooted down to her stomach and moved the blanket down to her waist then lifted up the hem one of his night shirts that she likes to use, puts his hand on her stomach and whispered. "It's your daddy again and I promise this is the last time I'll bug you tonight I just wanted to say goodnight and I can't wait till you get here, you are going to be so loved and cherished, so you stay safe."

After one more kiss he looks up and was thinking about moving back to the headboard but shook his head and lays his head softly down on her stomach then a few seconds later in Sara's sleep she moved her hand and threads her fingers in his hair and he just smiled and eventually fell asleep dreaming of the newest member of the family.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok and you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Please review.


	14. Precious Moments

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is your next chapter, it's all GSR in this one.

* * *

Chapter 14: Precious Moments

9 Months later

Sara and Grissom were in the hospital room getting ready to have the baby any hour now, while Isabella was with Thomas and Aubrey so she wouldn't be bored waiting.

Grissom fixes the pillows behind her head to make her comfortable then looks down, puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "You comfortable?"

Sara sighed. "As comfortable as I can be." He nodded then she sighed again and continued. "I just can't wait to get out of bed." For the last few months of her pregnancy she had been strictly on bed rest and was ordered to take it easy, and for someone who liked to be active she didn't like it but for the sake of this child she did it without minimal complaint.

He rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and said with sympathy. "I know honey, we are almost there."

She nodded, takes his hand and kissed the front of it then looked into his sparking blue eyes and just smiled at him.

He smiles back as he brings the chair closer to the bed then he sits down, puts his free hand on her stomach and feels a little kick. "It's almost time little one." Sara just watches him for a minute then clears her throat, he looks at her and asked. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed and said. "We need to talk."

"Ok. About what?"

She takes a moment then said. "Grissom if something goe..."

He cuts her off. "Sara..."

She cuts him off. "Please just listen." He sighed then nodded and she continued. "If something goes wrong and there is a choice I want you to choose this baby, ok?"

Grissom shake his head and replied. "It won't come to that." Then he looked down at her stomach. He couldn't even imagine making a choice like that.

She squeezed his hand and said. "Griss look at me." He took a few minutes then did what she asked and she continued. "Promise me."

He looks at her sadly and asked with emotion. "Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and replied. "I do and I know chosing between our child and me is very hard for you to do but you have to, so promise me."

He removes his hand from her stomach and runs it down his face, sighed, stood up, gets to the head of the bed, puts his hand on her cheek, looks into her eyes, which both are showing a lot of emotion in them then he nods and said. "Ok. I promise Sara the baby is the first priority."

She knew how hard it was for him to say that because if it was reversed it would kill her to make that kind of choice too.

He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips then as he pulled back the hospital door opens. Grissom turns around and sees the middle-aged doctor come in.  
He smiles at the couple and walked up to the end of the bed then asked. "How is the mother to be?"

Sara smiles and said. "Fine but ready for this be over."

The doctor nodded in understanding then said. "I need to check how far along you are." She nodded and Grissom slips his fingers through hers and they just look at each other while the doctor was busy.

A few minutes later as he was taking his gloves off he said. "Just a little big longer."

Sara sighed but nodded then the doctor checked the machines, wrote down the information then left the room while Grissom sits back down on the chair still holding her hand. They look back at each other and started having a little small talk, continuing to think positive.

A few hours later they were in the delivery room and things had started out perfect then toward the end of the delivery something happened, the machines started going crazy and the doctor told Grissom he had to leave the room.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and she pleaded with her eyes, he nodded and told the doctor what him and Sara talked about then as he was walking out of the room they mentioned Sara's name and the word distress then the machines were going off again. He wanted to turn back around but he didn't want to be in the way because time was of the essence.

Once he was in the hall he started to pace with worry then he sat down, puts his hands together, bends his head down, closed his eye as his mind took him to three of his favorite moments from the past 9 months.

_Flashback_

_Grissom sits down in the seats next to Sara after handing her a bottle of water she smiles and said "Thank you." He nodded with a smile and after she takes a drink she slips her fingers through his and asked. "You a little anxious?"_

_He watches his daughter reading a book in the chairs across from theirs and said. "Yeah but hearing our child's heartbeat for the first time is going to be pretty amazing."_

_She nods and replied. "It really will be babe."_

_He looks at her and smiles then their moment was interrupted when the head nurse walked into he waiting area and said. "Sara Grissom."_

_Sara stands up, along with Grissom and said. "Yeah."_

_The blond smiled and said. "Follow me." Sara nodded and after getting Isabella's attention she gets up too and the three of them walk to the room._

_Once they were in the room the nurse checked her blood pressure and her weight and after she wrote it down on her chart she said. "The doctor will be in shortly."_

_Sara nodded and the nurse turned and left the room._

_A few minutes later the doctor came in, smiled at the family and said. "Now lets hear the heartbeat in this little one." They all smiled and as the doctor was setting up the equipment, Grissom brings Isabella over to him and sits her on his lap then took his wife's hand._

_A few seconds later the middle-aged doctor asked. "You ready?"_

_Sara smiled and replied. "More than ready?"_

_He smiled nodded then a few more seconds they hear a sound and Grissom mentally gasped then said with amazement. "That's it. That's our baby."_

_Sara watched how his face turned into an awe expression and she started to have tears, she even saw how Isabella was amazed by it too._

_Grissom looked at Sara, brings her hand up to his lips and kissed it then mouthed. 'I love you.'_

_She squeezed his hand and mouthed back. 'I love you too.'_

_They all continue to listen to their newest member with love filling inside of all of them every second._

* * *

_Sara was laying on the couch watching a movie when the front door opened and her daughter's voice came into the living room. "Hi mommy."_

_She smiled at her daughter and said. "Hi baby, come give me a hug." Isabella nodded and walked up to the couch and gave her a hug then Sara asked. "How was your last day?" This was her last day of school before winter break._

_Isabella smiled and after petting Hank, who had walked up to them, answered. "It was fun Aunt Aubrey allowed us to have a small party."_

_"Wow that's pretty special."_

_She nodded then said. "Can I go play now?"_

_"Go ahead but keep it down ok?"_

_"Alright mommy." Isabella kissed her mother's cheek then walked toward her room with her backpack, and Hank behind her._

_When she was out of the room Sara looks at her husband and said. "Thank you for picking her up."_

_He smiles, lifts her feet up, sits down, puts her feet on his lap and said. "It's no problem, I let the class out early and they loved it."_

_She chuckled and replied. "I bet."_

_He chuckles too then asked. "How was your day honey?"_

_She sighed and said. "It was fine, but we are going to have to rent or buy more movies if I am to remain here for the rest of the pregnancy."_

_He looks at her with sympathy, because of her age the doctors advised her to stop working and since she promised her husband that she would listen to them before they even got pregnant she did it but she would have done it anyways because this was her baby and she would do anything to not risk his or her life._

_He squeezes her hand and said. "I'm sorry."_

_Sara shakes her head and replied. "Don't be, we knew it would happen and plus in the end it will be worth it."_

_He nodded with a smile then released her hand and went through the mail, raising an eyebrow at the last envelope that he came across. She looks at him and asked. "What?"_

_He hands it to her and when she saw the return address she smiled and after she opened it she pulled out a card that was red and had Santa and reindeer's with the words Marry Christmas on it. She showed it to Grissom and he nodded with a smile then Sara opened the card and moved the picture and gift card that was in it and read the words out loud so Grissom could hear "Here is a thank you gift for taking care of the best little boy anybody could ask for."_

_She looked at the picture, turned it over and read on the bottom:_  
_Matthew 10 months old_

_Sara turned the picture back and saw little Matthew was wearing a red shirt and pants with reindeer's on them and a santa hat with a big smile. Sara smiles at it and said. "He is still a cutie."_

_She hands him the picture, he took it, looked at it then as he was about to say something he hears an "OW." from Sara. He looks over at her and asked. "Sara? you ok?"_

_She smiled. "Give me your hand." He moves his hand to her and she grabs it then puts it on a spot on her stomach. A few seconds later she felt it again, a kick._

_Sara watched Grissom's face turn into a smile and asked. "Is this the first kick?"_

_Sara nodded and replied. "Yes."_

_They chuckled as another kick came then he called Isabella's name. She came running into the living room and asked. "yeah dad?"_

_"Come here butterfly."_

_She did what she was told and Sara took her little girl's hand and Grissom moves his hand so Isabella could feel. Once Isabella's hand was on the spot and after a few seconds went by another kick came and she gets wide-eyed and asked. "What was that mommy?"_

_Sara smiled and said. "That was a kick honey."_

_"Wow, did I do that too?"_

_"Yes baby you did, especially when I was talking to you, you were like my little..."_

_Isabella cuts her off. "Butterfly?"_

_Sara chuckled and replied. "You better believe it." Isabella smiled and after another kick Isabella kissed her parents then turned and went back to her room with a smile._

_They watched her walk away then Grissom looks back at the picture of baby Mathew and said. "I guess since this little guy helped us make a decision about having a baby it was only fitting that this showed up on the same day as our little one kicked for the first time."_

_Sara nodded and replied. "I agree."_

_He smiles then sat the mail and the picture on the end table then got comfortable laying next to her on the couch. He kissed her head and puts his hand on her stomach again and they just laid there enjoying the feel of the little bump hitting their hand, a sign that their little one was growing and doing well._

* * *

_Grissom and Sara were on their way to the doctor's office to find out if they are having a boy or girl. They went back and forth on whether they would like to know but in the end they chose to find out._

_Sara sighed as she ended her phone call and he speaks. "She sad?"_

_Isabella had gotten a cold so Thomas and Aubrey was taking care of her while they went to the doctor's office but she was upset that she didn't get to know if it was boy or girl._

_Sara nodded and replied. "Yeah but I promised before we leave the doctor's office she will know."_

_Grissom chuckled with a nod._

_20 minutes later and they were sitting in one of the rooms waiting for the doctor._

_She was laying down and he was sitting in the chair holding her hand. She looked at him and asked. "Grissom what do you want? A boy or girl?"_

_They haven't really talked about it because they were just amazed that they were pregnant again but now that they got to this point she was curious on what he thought._

_He smiles and said. "I can see us having a boy, it would nice in the household to have a boy." Sara chuckled then he continued. "But I also couldn't imagine having it better than another beautiful girl that I get to protect, so a girl sounds just as nice."_

_"So you could go either way?"_

_He nods, leans down, kissed her temple and said. "Yes. I'll love any baby that we have. What about you?"_

_She was about to open her mouth when the doctor walked into the room, he smiled at them and asked. "So are we ready to see what you guys are having or have you changed your mind?"_

_Sara shook her head and replied. "We would like to know."_

_The doctor nodded and set up the equipment then a few minutes later they were checking out the baby on the screen and the happy parents smiled._

_Then the doctors said "Well look here I believe you two got yourselves a little..."_

_Grissom cuts him off. "Girl."_

_The doctor nodded while Sara turned her head to look at her husband and once again the face she loved seeing these last few months was there it was the look of awe, devotion and love in his eyes._

_He somehow tore his eyes away from the screen to look at his wife and whispered with emotion. "Another girl."_

_She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek and said with her own emotions. "Yes another girl, you happy?"_

_He smiles, leans down and kisses her softly then pulls back and said. "Very happy."_

_She looks back at the screen and said. "Me too."_

_He squeezed her hand and he goes back to looking at the screen and nothing else was said, both happy that their dream was coming closer each minute._

_End of flashback_

He was brought back to the present when he heard his name. He looks to his left and sees Catherine standing there and he looked a little confused, she sits down and said. "You called me remember?"

He sighed then nodded. He couldn't think straight the last hour so he actually did forget that he had called her. He looked back down on the floor and said. "We told each other that nothing was going to happen, that she and the baby was going to come out of this."

She puts her hand on his arm and said. "They will, there is no way that Sara is ever going to give up without a fight and that little girl of yours have Grissom and Sidle genes, two of the most stubborn people I know. You're not leaving this hospital without either one of them."

He looks at her with his eyes watering and spoke with a cracked voice. "I hope your right Catherine because I don't know how I will survive if I lost them."

She continues to look at him and was about to talk when his attention turned from her face to over her shoulder so she looked back and saw the doctor walking up to them. Grissom stood up and walked the rest of the way to him and asked. "How are they?"

The doctor stopped and he said. "They are resting and fine."

He breathed a sigh in relief and his heart rate was slowing down then he looked back toward Catherine with a smile and she smiled with a sigh of relief too then Grissom looked back at the doctor held out his hand and said. "Thank you."

He nodded with a smile and said. "You are welcome. You can see Sara and the nurse will bring your daughter to you later, congratulations." Grissom nodded with a smile and after another thank you the doctor turned and left to go check on his other patients.

With his back still turned away from Catherine he wiped a few tears away. Catherine walks up to him as he turned to her and he said. "Sorry if I wasted your time."

She shook her head, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Being here for you no matter how long we had to wait is never a waste of time, I'm here for you day or night you know that."

He nodded and replied. "Thank you Catherine."

She smiled then brings him in a hug and he hugs her back then they pull back and she said. "I'll call everybody and let them know and tell them to come later tonight so you can have time. Do you want Isabella to be here?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "Yeah in a few hours. I am sure she is dying to see her little sister."

Catherine nodded and responded. "Ok, I'll see you later then." Grissom nodded back and after one more hug and goodbye she turned and walked away.

He does another sigh of relief then walked to Sara's room, thankful that they dogged that bullet and everything was going to be ok now.

A few hours later Grissom was standing up, holding his newborn daughter, looking at her and talking to her then he looked at the bed and sees Sara stirring so he walks up to her and started coaxing her to wakefulness. "Sara honey, somebody wants to see her mommy."

Sara opened her eyes but before she looked to the left to see Grissom standing there with the baby she gets wide-eyed and was about to panic. "Gris..."

He cuts her off. "Look, Honey."

She finally looked to the left and sees Grissom standing there with a bundle in a pink blanket, she smiled in relief and asked. "Is she ok?"

Grissom smiled and replied. "She is perfect just like her mother."

Sara smiled as she gingerly sits up in bed and asked. "Can I see her."

"Of course."

Sara holds out her arms and Grissom transfers the baby to her, which she was about to become fussy because she was out of her father's protective embrace but Sara started speaking to her. "Hi baby, Its ok I am your mommy." Then their daughter quieted right down after hearing her mother's voice.

Grissom sits down on the edge of the bed, looked at his wife, smiled at them then said. "Thank you for everything you have given me."

She looks at him, smiled and said. "You are very welcome but I couldn't do it without you."

He smiled and they both go back to looking at their perfect daughter then he cleared his throat and asked. "So do you a name for this little one?"

Throughout the whole nine months they went back and forth on names even before they found out they were having a daughter and they hadn't picked out a name yet.

Sara looked at her little one and replied. "I do." Then she looked at her husband and continued. "Holly Olivia Grissom."

He tested that name out then smiled and said. "I like it." Then he leans down toward his newborn, kissed her head and said. "Ok do you hear that? Your name is Holly to everybody else but to me you're my little lady bug." He kissed her head one more time and said. "I love you."

He sits up and while he was looking at her some more then the hospital door opens and they both turned their heads toward that direction and smiles at the little girl standing there and Grissom said. "Come here butterfly you need to say hi to your little sister, Holly."

Isabella smiled and ran up to him, he picks her up with a small grunt and sets her on his lap then holds her while Isabella said. "She is pretty."

The parents smiled and Grissom speaks after kissing her head. "She is, just like you and your mother." Isabella smiled then started talking to her, telling her how much she is going to teach her and what she is allowed to touch or not, while Sara and Grissom looked at each other with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes, thankful that today ended like it did and not the nightmare it almost was and happy their family felt complete now.

* * *

AN: Everything worked out yeah. A few more chapters to come. Please review.


	15. Her dreams came true

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 15: Her dreams came true

3 months later

Thomas walked into the apartment and yelled. "Honey I'm home." He hears her from the bedroom so he smiles and walked in that direction.

When he stops in the doorway he sees her just buttoning up her shirt to complete her outfit, except she didn't have any shoes on, and her hair was a little wet, indicating she just got of the shower not to long ago.

They smiled at each other, met in the middle of the room and pecked each other on the lips then she asked. "How was work? Catch the bad guys?"

"It was a slow day today, not that I am complaining though. The only part we don't like about slow days are the paperwork and there was a lot of catching up to do on that." She nodded in understanding then he continued. "The gang asked if we wanted to have breakfast with them."

"Sure but don't you need sleep? Today may have been slow for you but all week you have been pretty busy."

He shakes his head, wraps his arms around her waist and said. "Do you really think I could sleep today?"

She smiles and asked with a knowing smirk. "Why what's so special about today?"

He smiles, pecks her on the lips again and replied. "It's a certain day for a certain couple. Can you guess who & what?"

She pretends to think about that then puts her hand up to his cheek and said. "Happy 1 year anniversary babe."

He takes her hand, kissed her palm and said looking into her eyes. "Happy 1 year and many more to come."

She nodded and after another kiss they pull back slowly then she asked. "Do you have anything else planned?"

He pulls out of her arms and said mysteriously. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." He just shrugs his shoulders and she shakes her head and replied. "Ok let me get my shoes on and we can go." He nods, kissed her forehead then walks out of the room to call Sara and tell her it's a go then he hung up the phone and waited with a smile on his face, today he was going to make her dreams come true.

A few minutes later she walked out of the room and announced she was ready so after they grabbed their jackets he took her hand and they walked out of the apartment and after he shuts and locks the door they left the apartment complex and went to their destination.

When they got to the familiar diner the whole gang was there, Catherine and Nick, Greg, Amanda and their 7 month old son, Sara, Grissom, Holly and of course Isabella and last but not least DB and Barbara was even there. They all smiled at the couple and wished them a happy one year together and they smiled and said thanks then sat down.

Between waiting on the food, talking and laughing it took them a few hours before everybody was done and after a few more conversations the girls, excluding Sara, went to the restroom and the rest of the gang was all smiling at Thomas and he asked. "What?"

They shook their heads and Greg said. "I still think it's pretty amazing on what you did for her."

Thomas was about to talk when they heard Aubrey's voice. "What did he do that was so amazing?"

They all looked at him afraid they let it slip but Thomas just stands up and said. "Nothing honey, just today's plans is all." She look at him then he cleared his throat and asked. "You ready?"

She nodded and replied. "Yeah." Then she looked around the table, smiled at them all and said. "Thank you everybody." They all nodded with a smile and wished them another happy 1 year.

As Thomas was grabbing the coats he looked at Sara and she nodded with a smile saying his surprise will be with him shortly. He gives her a short nod then kissed Isabella's head and promised to see her soon and said bye to little Holly then to the rest of them then he turned to his wife, helps her with her coat, slipped his hand into hers and they walked toward the door.

As they were walking out they passed a couple walking in and she heard her name. "Aubrey?"

She turned around and was confused at first then she looked at him a little wide-eyed and said. "Robert?" He nodded back with a smile. Robert looked more healthier then the last time she had seen him, his look was almost like when they first met back in her last year of college, only older.

Robert then spoke pointing to the woman he was holding hands with. "This is my fiancée Shelly." The tall brunette said hi with a wave.

Aubrey said hi back and a congratulations then she looked at Thomas and said. "And I think you remember Thomas, he is my husband now."

He looked a little surprised and said. "Wow, congratulations to the both of you."

He nodded with a smile and after a few more pleasantries they said bye and went their own way.

As Thomas and Aubrey was walking to the vehicle he asked. "You ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah I am. I'm glad he got his life back on track. Despite on what you saw in the diner the first day we met, he was a good man it's just with all that alcohol and gambling he became to unrecognizable but if Shelly can keep him on the straight and narrow then they could be a good match."

He nodded and they stopped at the passenger door then after he opened it she wraps her arms around his neck and said. "So now what's next?"

He smiles and replied. "You'll see."

She gives him a little pout and asked. "Not even a little hint?"

He shook his head and said. "Sorry babe, you'll just have to wait and see." She leans up to him, kisses him slowly then as she pulled back he chuckled and continued. "Still not going to say anything."

"Ok, I'll be patient."

"Thank you. Now let's go to our next destination."

She nodded and after one more kiss he helps her in then he gets in on his side and after starting the vehicle she puts her hand on top of his and he drives to the next destination.

5 minutes later they were walking hand in hand on the path at the park, thankful it was a beautiful afternoon and not too hot.

She looks over at him and said. "This is nice."

He nods and said. "It is." Then he looks over at her and said. "You don't think walking in the park is your surprise do you?"

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "You mean just enjoying the outdoors with my husband isn't my surprise?" She was just happy to spend the day with him she didn't care about the fancy things.

Thomas chuckled a little and said. "Nope." He stops and was about say something but then his phone goes off in his pocket so he pulls it out, looks at the text message then as he was putting his phone back in his pocket he looked at her and said. "In fact it's here. So if you would please sit down right there I'll be right back."

"Thomas..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her then pecks her on the lips and said. "Wait right here."

She nodded then watched him turn and run toward the parking lot then she shook her head as she sat down on the bench wondering what is going on.  
In fact if somebody would ask her she would say that the past few months, including today, he had been acting more like a little kid in a candy store and she couldn't quite figure out what was up. of course she asked him but he would slyly say it was about her or some romantic line to get her distracted but she had a feeling that whatever it was she would finally find out today and couldn't help but feel a little excited.

Her thinking and watching the kids across the park kept her entertained for the few minutes that he was gone but when she felt his presence again she looked to the left and raised an eyebrow at him because he was carrying what looked like a good size picnic basket.

When he got closer she said. "Babe I know you can have a big appetite but we just had breakfast and I'm stuffed."

He smiles and replied as he sat down next to her. "Well then it's a good thing there isn't food in here." He puts the basket in her lap and said. "Here open it."

He kept his hands on the side of the basket and it felt heavy on her knees. She looked at him curiously then looked down at the basket, opened it up and when she saw what was in it she puts both her hands up to her mouth after a gasp then looked at him with tears in her eyes and said. "You didn't?"

He nods with a smile and said. "I did. Go on. Pick him up."

She smiled as she reached her hands in the basket and waking up the sleeping puppy and after Thomas sets the basket on the ground he watched her eyes continue to light up as she was cooing over her new grey and white Husky with the beautiful brown eyes. The moment he saw him at the pet store a few days ago he knew he was the perfect one and watching her now he knew he got it right.

A few minutes later he finally speaks. "You like him?"

She holds her puppy in one hand and puts her other hand on his cheek and said. "Like him? I love him and you." Then she leans over to him and kisses him softly then pulls back and said. "Thank you."

He kisses her back and replied. "You're welcome sweetie. Do you have a name?"

She nodded and doesn't even hesitate. "Smokey."

Thomas pets the bundle of fur and said. "Smokey Dixon. I like it." She chuckles then stands up and walks over to the grass, sets Smokey down and started to play with him. After a few minutes they gave Smokey some water then headed for the vehicle.

As they were walking, she stops with Smokey in her hands, Thomas looks back at her when he noticed she wasn't walking next to him and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something we can't have pets in the apartment."

He smiles, walks back to her and said as he puts his arm around her shoulders. "Then I guess it's time for your next surprise."

She looks at him shocked and said. "Next surprise?" He nodded and she said. "Thomas..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her and said. "I have a right to spoil you today and I promise that this is it but I have a feeling you'll love it."

She gives him a smile and said. "Ok." He smiles and they walk the rest of the way to their vehicle in silence.

Once they got in she puts Smokey on her lap and started petting and playing with him. She was so distracted that she didn't know how much time past but when she looked up she realized she was in a neighborhood that had the nice houses. She looked over at him wondering what he was doing but when he stopped on the side of the road she looked out the window, gasped and looked at the house with wide-eyes and he said. "Surprise."

She was utterly speechless while looking at this house, it looked exactly like her childhood home except the curved parlor room was on the right side instead of the left, the porch design was a little different, it had a chimney and the yard was a touch smaller but it was the type of house she imagined living in.

She looked back at him and said with emotion. "How did you find this place?"

He shook his head and replied. "I didn't, I had it built." He smiled then he got out of the vehicle as her mouth dropped open. She watched his movement until he reached her side of the vehicle. He opened the door, pulled out the key from his pocket, hands it to her and said. "Go check it out."

It took her a few minutes to actually move but when she did she took the key and he picks up Smokey from her lap, pets him and kisses the top of his head and watched Aubrey get out of the vehicle and walk up to the house, it was almost like she was in a daze, and he couldn't help but smile. He looked down at the dog and said. "Now let's see what you think of the house Smokey."

Thomas was standing in the living room watching Smokey run around and playing with a chew toy he had bought for him when Aubrey came into the room.  
He smiled at her then asked. "So what do you think?"

She walks up to him while trying to speak but she couldn't, instead she had so much emotion in her that the only thing she was capable of doing was sob.  
He brings her in his arms, runs his hand up and down her back and whispered his love in her ear.

Finally when she got a handle of her emotions she pulls back while sniffling then takes her glasses off to wipe her eyes then puts them back on, looks up at him and said. "I can't believe you did all of this. It's amazing."

He smiles with a sigh of relief and said. "It may have taken a few people's help and I may have to owe them for the rest of my life but I was going to get you everything you wanted."

She looked around until her eyes reached his again and said. "You succeeded." Then she bit her lip and said. "Now I don't know how I am ever going to top this."

He shook his head, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "You don't have to." Aubrey was about to open her mouth to he continued. "I didn't do this to put pressure on you to top anything or to make you think I am the better spouse. I did it because it's something you really wanted." He smiles as he brings her closer and spoke again. "Because as your husband I made a promise to love you, cherish you, nurture you." He leans down and rubs his nose against hers and she chuckles then he pulls back and said looking into her eyes. "And to help make your dreams come true if I can. That's what this is. Alright?"

She nodded and looked down on the floor and Smokey was still chewing on his toy, she smiled then she looked back up at him and said. "So tell me what your dream is? we never fully talked about it."

"I'm looking at it." She looks at him confused and he continued before she asked questions. "Watching our son-to be family grow up in this house, being beside the woman I love for the rest of my life and making her smile and laugh."

She smiled and replied. "So your dream is just being a part of my dream?"

He puts his forehead to hers and responded. "Yes I am merely player in your game. You set the rules here."

She wraps her arms around his neck and said. "You are the main player and this isn't a game this is our life and one I am fully going to enjoy with you right by my side."

He pulls back, looks into her eyes and replied. "Me too."

Then he leans down and kisses her on the lips, she pulls back and said. "Thank you for everything today. I love you and Happy Anniversary."

He puts his hand on her cheek again and replied. "You're welcome, I love you too and Happy Anniversary."

The get back into each other's arms and kiss again, fully intending to enjoy the rest of their day together just the three of them.

* * *

Later that evening

After gang, excluding the Dixon's, ate and went home to sleep they met at the park and hung out for a few hours. It was nice getting everybody together again, it was something they lately haven't been able to do because of family priorities and their jobs were making them pretty busy and too tired to have outside the work conversations. But they had a really good time talking and discussing the house that Thomas had paid the contractors to build.

They knew that when he came to them to ask for some help that it was hard for him because he was a proud man but they also knew that he wasn't so proud to be selfish on not making his wife's dream come true and they were happy to help even before he told them that he will pay everybody back to the very last cent. They told him that it wasn't necessary and just think of it as a gift but he wouldn't hear of it so they just told him when he can and there was no rush.

Now Sara was tucking in Isabella while Grissom was feeding his little one a bottle and while he was looking at her, he couldn't help but think about the theme of the day, which was Thomas's and Aubrey's house. Now he just wondering if he was doing enough to make Sara happy.

As his thoughts continued down that line he didn't hear Sara come in so when she said. "You know it's not a competition."

He looks up at her startled and asked "What?"

She smiled as she walked closer to him. "I said it's not a competition."

He shakes his head, takes the bottle of Holly's mouth, picks her up and after putting the rag on his shoulder he started burping her then said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She walks up to him, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I see the wheels in your head turning." He looks up while he's still burping his daughter and she continued. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world. I don't need you to go out and build me a house because I love the one we are in.  
It was a sweet gesture on Thomas's part to do that for Aubrey but we aren't them. We are Sara and Grissom and we have our own ways that make us happy and this is it, you, me, Isabella, Holly and Hank. As long as I have those ingredients then I am content, so don't think you have to compete with anybody else, just be who you are. Alright?"

They hear a burp from Holly and chuckled then Grissom said. "She agrees with you." She nodded with a smile then he nods with a smile of his own and said. "And so do I. You're right. I Just want to make sure I am doing right by you."

Sara smiles, leans down and kisses him softly on the lips and said. "You are. Don't worry." He nods with a smile then Sara looks at her daughter and Grissom transfers Holly to Sara's arms and once she was, Sara starts talking to her as she walks over to the new crib that they bought then kisses her goodnight and said. "Good night little one, mommy loves you." She sets her down, puts her baby blanket over her and watched how Holly's eyes started to get heavy.

A few seconds later Grissom's arms wrapped around Sara's waist then he puts his chin on her shoulder and while they were both looking at their little miracle he whispered. "I love you Sara." He kissed her temple and goes back to looking at his youngest.

Sara puts her hands over his and replied. "I love you too."

He smiles and they just stand there watching their daughter and were in no hurry to walk away from her crib.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Please review.


	16. His dream comes to life

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is your last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: His dream comes to life

One year later

Thomas is sitting down in a chair, in a hospital room, next to a hospital bed. He looks at his wife sleeping then he looks down at the small bundle in his arms and smiles. Even though he really believed that this day would eventually come he was still surprised that it was finally here, he finally became something he had always wanted, a father.

As he was looking down at his newborn son he thinks back to when his wife told him the best news of his life.

_Flashback_

_9 Months ago_

_Aubrey came home after she had gotten off work and saw that Thomas was up, he had worked earlier so he slept the whole time she was at work._  
_After she gave some love to her dog Smokey, Thomas and Aubrey kissed each other hello then she asked. "So I was wondering if you were up to it, can I take you out?"_

_He wraps his arms around her waist and said with a smile. "What, like a date?"_

_She nodded her head with a smile and said. "Yeah like a date. Just because we are married now doesn't mean we can't go out and have dates."_

_He nods and said. "I agree and accept."_

_He leans down and as he was about to kiss her she pulls back to look into his eyes and said. "Now since I asked, I pay." He opens his mouth to object but she puts a finger to his lips and said. "Please. It maybe just dinner and a movie but I'll feel better if I get to do something for you."_

_He sees that she really wanted to do this and even though he didn't mind paying every time they went out he will let her pay tonight to make her feel better so he nodded with a smile and said. "Ok, you're on."_

_She smiled, pecks him on the lips, pulls back and replied. "Ok be ready at 6 and meet me right here."_

_He nodded with another smile and after another kiss she went upstairs practically skipping and he chuckles while watching her, loving how she was so happy, he didn't know if it was because he was allowing her to pay or going out or if it was something else. In fact all week she has been in a happy mood, he just didn't know what it was, he tried asking her but she dogged his questions and changed the subject and really as long as she was happy he wouldn't go all CSI on her and interrogate her, he just let her be._

_3 hours later Thomas walks to the spot she told him to be at, looked at his watch and counted down the seconds. '5,4,3,2...' Just as he hit one he heard her voice. "I see you didn't get lost."_

_He smiles as looks up then his breath caught in his throat, he loved anything that she wore but when he saw her in that dress, something he doesn't see very much, his breath just left him. It was a thin strap, blue, long dress that went down to her ankles, she put on a little makeup, was wearing that familiar dolphin necklace and a new bracelet he gave her on their six month wedding anniversary._

_Finally he talks when she was standing in front of him. "I made sure I took the right turns to get here."_

_She chuckles, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "You look handsome."_

_He was wearing black slacks, a blue shirt that brought out his eyes, a suit jacket and his hair was gelled._

_He smiles bigger and said. "And you are always looking beautiful, no exception tonight." She bit her lip as she looked down and he chuckles. He didn't care how many times she did it, it always gave him butterflies that he still had that effect on her. _

_After a kiss on the head he pulls back and asked. "We ready?"_

_She looks back up at him and said. "Yes." He pulls back, puts his hand in his pocket, pulls out the keys, hands them to her and said. "Here you go, you asked me out, your paying and you get to drive if you want."_

_Her face lights up as she takes the keys and said. "Thank you." His heart flutters when he sees her eyes light up._

_He smiles again and replied. "You're welcome." Then after saying goodbye to Smokey they walked out of the house then he got a kick out of if when she walked him to the passenger side door and opened it for him, he just kissed her cheek, smiled and got in the vehicle, happy to play along with her._

_3 1/2 hours later they walk back into the house after having a wonderful dinner and watched a good drama movie._

_She puts the keys on the hook by the front door, looked at him and said. "Meet me in the living room, there is one more thing I want to do for you."_

_He was about to open her mouth but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him and said. "It's still my night." She starts walking away before he could respond._

_He smiles and says a little loud so she could hear him. "Do you want me to open some wine?"_

_He realized at dinner that she didn't drink wine and even though she was driving he knew that one glass wouldn't affect her but she still skipped it. He was surprised a lot tonight and this time was no exceptions when she shouted no but asked for a water instead. He just shrugs his shoulders and went to get the waters._

_10 minutes later she walks into the living room and was changed into a t-shirt of his and sweat pants with both hands behind her back. He watched her walk up to him then saw her move her hands in front of her with a medium-sized box. He raises an eyebrow, looks up at her and said. "If this is a birthday present you're a little late and if this is a Christmas present you're two months early so which is it?"_

_She shrugs and said. "Just because. Open it please."_

_"Alright." He takes the box, looks down at it, unties the bow, moved it off of the box, opened the lid, moved the tissue paper and when he saw a little shirt that said 'Daddy loves you.' He gasped as his eyes started to water._

_He looks up and asked with his voice cracking. "Aubrey?" She nodded with a smile to his questioning eyes and before she could open her mouth he was already off the couch and brought her in his arms for the most powerful kiss she had every felt and when they pulled back he brings her in his arms softly and buries his head in her neck then a few seconds later she feels wetness on her shoulder and hears him crying._

_Her eyes watered up at his reaction as she wrapped her arms around him then she feels his shoulders shaking so she kissed his head and said. "It's ok baby."_

_After five minutes he pulls back sniffling then he wipes his tears away, shakes his head and said. "Sorry."_

_She shakes her head with a smile, puts her hands up to his cheek to wipe the wetness off and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I welcome your emotions ok?" He nodded and after another sniffle she said with another smile. "I take it your happy?"_

_He chuckles with the biggest smile she had ever seen and said. "You have no idea." He kisses her softly then said. "I love you."_

_He pulls back and she said. "I love you too."_

_He smiles again and bends down on his knees so he was eye level to her stomach then wraps his arms around her waist, kisses her stomach through her shirt and spoke. "Hi little one, I'm your daddy and I love you so much. Your mommy and I are going to protect you so you be strong and I'll see you in nine months but don't worry you'll hear my voice so much and everyday that when you come out you'll probably say 'shut up dad' his eyes start to water at that word then he looks up and said. "I'm a Dad."_

_She nodded and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "You are honey."_

_Then after another smile, he turns his head and puts his ear on her stomach and continues to hold her waist while she runs her fingers through his hair. _  
_They just stay in that position and had no plans on leaving this spot anytime soon, they were soaking up this moment as long as possible, especially him because he had been wanting this moment for a long time._

_End of flashback_

He came back to the present when he heard his wife say his name.

He looks over at the bed and she smiled while saying. "What has gotten you so engrossed?"

He smiles and replied. "Looking at your favorite boy in this room."

Thomas sees Aubrey's eyes just light up as she looked at their little one so he stands up as she was sitting up slowly then once she was comfortable Thomas transferred his son to his mother's arms.

Aubrey looked down at her son then Thomas said. "I think you topped it." She looks at him confused and he continued. "Remember on our one year anniversary I took you to the house for the first time and you wasn't sure how you'll be able to top it?" She nodded with tears in her eyes and he puts a hand to her cheek, rubbed his thumb up and down and said. "Well you topped it and I couldn't ask for more than what you have given me so Thank you Aubrey.

She replied emotionally. "You're very welcome and Thank you for believing this could happen. You don't know how much I wanted this for you, of course I wanted this little one too but it was more for you because you have been wanting one a lot longer."

He wipes her tear away, leans down and whispered. "I love you."

They peck each other on the lips then pulls back and she replied. "I love you too."

They look down at their son again and she asked. "So did you think of a name for our little guy?"

He nodded with a smile and said. "What do you think of the name Christian Thomas Dixon?"

She looks at him with a lump in her throat and said with her voice cracking. "Christian?" He nodded and she said. "After my dad?"

He nodded again, puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and said. "He was a very important person your life and I would like to honor him, if you want."

She nodded, looked down at her son and said to him. "You hear that little one, your named after the two best men that I love with all my heart." She brings the baby up closer to her and kissed his forehead then she looks at Thomas and said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He was about to lean toward her and kiss when there was a knock on the door. He pulls back and said. "It looks like the first of the guests are here, are you ready?"

She nodded and replied. "Yeah."

He smiles, leans down, kissed his son's head and spoke. "Now be a good boy Christian, they may seem a little crazy at times but believe me they always have your best interest at heart." Aubrey chuckles a little as he pulled back, they look into each other's eyes and she nods then he cleared his throat and said. "Come in."

The door opened and they see Sara then Grissom, who was holding 1-year-old Holly, come in the room.

When the door shuts he looked at the them and asked. "Aren't you missing a kid?"

Sara gives him a little smile and said. "She asked for a little time."

He looks at them concerned and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think all the changes that's been happening the last two years. You know she use to be the only kid in this group and now with Catherine and Nick's daughter, Ella, Greg and Amanda's son, Kaden, a new sister and now this little one she needs a few minutes to process it all." Catherine and Nick had successfully adopted a five-year old little girl named Ella, she had the same hair color as Catherine and the eye color as Nick she could pass as their biological child but they would have loved her even if she was different.

Thomas nodded in understanding then Aubrey started to introduce Christian to them, Thomas smiled while watching them but then he looked at the door feeling a little sad that his princess was sad. He was looking at the door for a few seconds when Sara's voice reached his ears. "Go talk to her." He looks at her and she was now holding his son with a smile. "I know you want to. Go."

Thomas nodded with a smile, turns to his wife, kissed her temple and said. "I'll be right back."

Aubrey nodded with a smile then he gets out of the chair and walks to the door, opens it and steps out, looks to the left and a few steps away he sees Isabella sitting in a chair looking down. He takes a breath, walks up to her and said. "Hi Prin..." He stops, remembering that she sadly told him that she didn't want that nickname anymore, it made him sad because it's been his nickname for her since she was born but he respected her wishes.

He cleared his throat and said. "Hi Isabella." She nodded, showing that she heard him. He sat down next to her in silence for a few minutes then looks at her and said. "A lot of changes in a short amount of time huh?" She nodded again and he continued. "You know what that means though, right?" She looks at him but doesn't say anything, he smiles and speaks again. "It just means that you'll have more kids to play with, you can teach them things especially what is right and wrong and be the boss anytime you feel like it."

She just shrugs and looks down again, he sighed, puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "You know we still love you right? That not matter how many kids come into this group our love will never go away from you." He lifts her chin up so she was looking at him and he could see the tears building in her eyes and he said with emotion. "I know you don't want to be called this but you'll always be my princess."

She shook her head and said. "No I won't, you have your own prince now. You don't need me anymore." She looked down closing her eyes as tears came down her cheek.

He now understood why she was so sad it wasn't about the other kids it was the fact that he had a kid now so she was afraid that she wouldn't be as special to him as she had been in the past. He wipes his own tear away, leans down, kisses her head and said. "Isabella I'll always need." He lifts her chin up again so she was looking at him then he puts his hand her cheek and said. "I may not be your father but the first time I saw you and heard your heartbeat I knew we would have this bond, this very special bond that no one can touch and it's still true. I was with you from the very beginning and I'm not leaving you now, no matter who comes into my life, can you say the something for me?"

He wipes her tears off her cheek and she sees how sad he looked so she nodded and replied. "Yeah. I love you Uncle Thomas and I'm sorry."

He smiles while shaking his head then brings her in his arms and said. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you were just scared that I would leave you but now you know I won't." She nodded and he kissed her head then said. "And I love you too Prin...Isabella."

She shakes her head, pulls back, smiled and said. "Can I be your princess again?"

He smiles puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Always princess." He gives her a quick tickle and she starts to laugh a little then after he wiped the rest of her tears away he and said. "Somebody really wants to see you now. You ready?"

She takes a breath, nodded her head and said. "Ok. I'm ready."

He stands up, holds out his hand and she takes it without hesitation then after he helps her up they walk toward the door, he pauses for a second then opens it and waits for her to take a step in the room first then he followed, still holding her hand. He looks at Sara and Grissom and they smiled at him, they knew if anybody could help Isabella get out of her funk it would be Thomas.

They walked to the hospital bed then Thomas sits in the chair, picks Isabella up, sets her on his lap and Aubrey lays on her side so she was closer to Isabella and she said. "Isabella this is Christian, you want to say hi?"

Isabella nodded with a smile and said. "Hi Christian I can't wait till you get older then I can play with you and sometimes boss you around." They grown ups laugh then just continued to listen to her talk about all the things she wanted to teach him.

Thomas looked over Isabella's head and looked at Sara and she was smiling at him with tears in her eyes and was giving him a look that he knew she was telling him congratulations and that he will be a good dad, he does a short nod then looked at Grissom and he gives him a short nod and smile too then after a smile back from him he looks back at his wife and son and with his princess in his arms he felt he could do anything, today was a very good day.

A few hours later and before the end of visiting hours there was a knock on the door, Aubrey looks up from laying on her husband's shoulder and asked. "Did you invite anybody else?"

He shook his head and said. "No. Everybody that I knew was going to be here was already here." The outside of Vegas family and friends weren't going to show up till tomorrow so they were both a little curious on who it was.

He continued to look at her and she nodded then he looked at the door and said. "Come in."

The door opened and in came Dylan with pink roses, her favorite color of roses, he smiled at them and said. "I hope it's ok that I am here."

They both nodded and Thomas gets up off the bed and said. "I'll leave you two alone."

Dylan replied. "You don't have to."

Thomas waves it off and said. "It's ok." Dylan just nods then looks down as Thomas kissed both Aubrey and Christian, just because he stepped back from Aubrey it was still hard seeing them kiss. He looked back up when Thomas walked by, he watched him walk out of the room then looked back at Aubrey and gives her a small smile.

She speaks, breaking the ice. "Where is Colby?"

He steps closer to the chair, puts the flowers on the small table next to the bed and as he sat down he speaks. "We went to the park and I saw Sara and Grissom there with the rest of the group and he wanted to stay and play, in fact that's how I knew you were here."

She nodded in understanding and said. "I'm sorry we didn't call you."

He shakes his head, waives it off and said. "I understand, it's not like your first call would be to your ex-boyfriend to tell him that you had the baby with your husband."

She chuckles a little and said. "Yeah I guess you have a point but we are still friends right?"

He smiles and said. "Always." She smiles back then he looks in her arms and asked. "Who is this little guy?"

She smiles bigger, looks down at her son and said. "Christian Thomas Dixon."

"Christian?" She looks at him and nodded and he continued. "After your dad. He would be so proud to have a grandson to carry on the name."

She nodded again and replied. "I believe so too." They look into each other's eyes then she looked away, cleared her throat and asked. "Do you want to hold him?"

He looks at Christian and shook his head then said. "I can't, not today. It took everything in me just to walk into the room."

She nodded in understanding and said. "Alright." He looked down and she asked in concern. "You ok?"

He nodded, cleared his throat and she could tell that he was barely holding on to his emotions but he got the words out. "Congratulations Aubrey I know you'll make an excellent mother, just like I had always known."

He looks down, closing his eyes trying to hold his tears in and she said. "Dylan..."

The door opened cutting her words off and Dylan cleared his throat again, stood up, walked up to her, leaned down kissed her forehead and said. "Again Congratulations."

She looks up and asked. "Will you be ok?"

He gives her a smile and said. "Of course. I'll leave you three alone." Aubrey still looks at him concerned and he repeated. "I'm fine. Bye Aubrey."

"Bye Dylan." He nods then turns and leaves the room, passing Thomas with a short nod.

Thomas lets the door shut when he walked in and as he walked to the bed, after moving the bassinet closer to the bed, he asked. "Will he be alright?"

She nods, kissed her son's head and told him she loved him then speaks to Thomas as he was doing the same thing. "Yeah I think in time he will be. I guess seeing me with a baby kind of hit to close to home like when I saw Colby for the first time."

Thomas tucks the baby in his bassinet then gets back on the bed and after putting his arm around her shoulders he kissed her head and replied. "And how are you doing? It's got to be kind of hard for you too."

She sighed and said. "A little, I mean I'll always feel the loss of my first child and imagine what he or she would be like but the best why to honor him or her is to have the best life I can have and to raise Christian the best that I can."

He nods in understanding, he never wanted to keep her emotions about losing her first child inside so he will always listen when she wants to talk about it. Then he smiled, kissed her temple and said. "Christian is a lucky son to have you as his mother."

She smiles and replied. "And I think he is pretty lucky to have you as his father."

He smiled again, lifts her chin up then leans down and pecks her on the lips, pulls back and said. "Love you."

She looks at him sleepily and said. "I love you too."

Then she looked down and yawned, he chuckles a little, brings her closer to him so he could wrap her in his arms and after kissing her head he said. "Sleep tight honey, you had a busy day and Thank you." She nodded then a few second later she was asleep.

He sighed in content and just laid there with the woman he loved in his arms and his baby right next to the bed and as he was laying there he just remembered what day it was, three years ago on this day was the anniversary of their first meeting and he just smiles bigger thinking how luck he is at this moment.

* * *

Three weeks later

It's been three weeks since Christian was born and now it was another special day, they were at the Grissom household having a party for Isabella's 8th birthday and she couldn't be more happy to have everybody here to celebrate with her, including Preston, Becky, Sydney, Carey and even her best friend Colby, those two were practically joined at the hip, you couldn't see one without the other and everybody was thinking there could be something between them when they got older but they will deal with that issue when the time comes. Dylan wasn't there because he was still having a tough time being around the Dixon's and they understood but he didn't stop Dylan from hanging out with them, he was very thankful they welcomed them both with open arms.

While everybody was on the deck or inside cooing over Holly, Christian and Kaden, Grissom was standing at the end of the deck looking out in the yard watching, Colby, Ella and Isabella playing with Hank and Smokey. At first Hank didn't get along with Smokey because he was use being the only dog in the house but after easing them in, Hank got use to him and started to play nice even though he would still try to get the most attention if he could.

Sara smiled as she looked out in the yard too then she looked over at her husband and said. "We better keep an eye out so they won't take our daughter."

Grissom chuckles and said. "I take it she is still a hit."

She scoffed and said. "Are you kidding? With your eye color, hair color and your smile how could she not be?" She cuddles up to him, kissed his cheek and said. "She is cute just like her father." He looks down a little embarrassed and she chuckles seeing his reaction, she loved it when she could do that, she thought it was so adorable when her man blushed like a teenager.

A few minutes later he looks back up, cleared his throat, sighed and spoke after he wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Can you believe this?"

She lays her head on his shoulder and said. "Believe what?"

"That it's only been three years since we found each other again, I mean it should feel longer right?" He didn't mean that in a bad way it just felt like more time should have passed.

She nodded in understanding and replied. "I know what you mean and I am glad we have a few new people in our lives to share days like this with." She sighed in content and said. "And excluding our wedding or should I say weddings." He smiled and she continued with joy in her voice. "Our children's birth and meeting you, I don't think I have been more happy than I am right now."

He looks at her and said. "I feel like I am the luckiest man on earth and it's because of you. You're the reason I have all of this." He puts his hand on her cheek and she looks into his blue eyes while he continues. "You're reason my heart is still beating, you and the kids are the reason I get up in the morning. I love you three so much and I want to cherish every second of it."

She puts her hand up to his cheek, wiped a tear that leaked out of his eye away and said. "I know you do. So do I and I love you three so much too." He gives her that grin she loves then they looked at each other confusingly like they feel people looking at them from behind so they turn around and they were correct, every one of their guests were looking at them.

He raised an eyebrow and said. "What? we already gave you the once in a lifetime show two years ago."

Sara looks at him and said. "I think they want an encore. You game?"

He slowly smiled and said. "You?"

She puts her hand back on his cheek brings him closer and whispered. "What do you think?" She could never say no to kissing her husband and she didn't care if it was in front of a household full of people either.

He stops just before their lips touched and she moved so her lips was touching his and they kissed, while everybody was cheering.

After a few minutes they pulled back from their kiss and looked back to where the kids playing, he wraps his arm around her waist, kissed her temple and said. "I love you Sara."

She smiles and replied. "I love you too." Then she cuddles into his side again and they just stood there being surrounded by the most important people in their lives and happy where their path has taken them so far and they couldn't wait to continue down the road.

* * *

AN: And this is it, I hope I didn't disappoint on the sequel and you enjoyed it. I don't have anything planned right now on continuing the series but don't be surprised if I do post something in the future. Once again look out for some more of my stories, I have some older ones that I need to tweak a little so be on the look out, if interested. Enjoy the rest of the week and weekend.

Also Thank you to reviewers, readers, followers and favorites, I really do appreciate it all.


End file.
